Shanks en Foosha
by yola1996acuario
Summary: Fem!Luffy(6 años). Todos sabemos que Shanks paso un año en Foosha, pero quien sabe que es lo que hizo en ese año? Cual es la razón por la que Luffy le admira? Porque Shanks uso tanto tiempo Foosha como puerto? Porque dio su brazo por Luffy? Aqui se cuenta desde el dia que decidio ir por los Blues hasta el dia de su partida de Foosha.
1. Prologo: No hables con desconocidos

**no se que se me dio por escribir esto, pero solo salió, he estado leyendo mucho sobre one piece y buscado incontables veces el tiempo de Shanks en Foosha pero nada!, al final solo me imagine como había sido su tiempo pero en vez de ver a Luffy como niño siempre me salia una Fem!Luffy, es la segunda vez que escribo un fic y la primera que es sobre One piece, de ante mano pido disculpas si hay algún horror ortografico.**

 **...bn a los que les gusta esta perspectiva espero que lo disfruten!**

 **One Piece no me pertenece**

* * *

 **No hables con desconocidos**

Ya eran tres meses desde que Shanks y su tripulación usaban la villa como base.

El pelirrojo había llegado hace unas horas y Luffy no los había recibido como solía, riendo le dijo a su tripulación que él la buscaría; habia caminado por media villa alejandose del puerto y los locales comerciales hasta que dio con la pequeña pelinegra, la sangre le hirvio al encontrarla, casi mataba al gordo seboso que se quería propasar con su adorable chiquilla, solo no lo hizo por que para la suerte del hombre,Luffy le vio y corrió hacia él, lo cual el desconocido aprovecho en huir, podría fácilmente atraparle pero necesitaba hablar con la chiquilla.

-Luffy escúchame bien no tienes que dejar que ningún desconocido te toque, me oíste.

Luffy le miro sin comprender volteando la cara de lado adorablemente

-Pero no era un desconocido

Ahora Shanks era el confundido.

-Eh?

La sonrisa facil de la chiquilla no se hizo esperar, esa sonrisa que animaba a mas de uno en la tripulación del pelirrojo.

-No, dijo que era amigo de Jiji-chan

La niña sono emocionada mientras alzaba los brazos al aire.

El pelirrojo no sabia si golpearse la cabeza con la funda de su espada o abrazar a la inocente chiquilla.

-Luffy no todos los que dicen ser amigos de tu abuelo lo son.

-¿No?¿Por que?

Shanks no sabia como explicarle esto a una niña, no era lo que se decía un prodigio con los niños ni mucho menos con las niñas tan adorables como Luffy, pensaba explicarle de la manera mas neutra posible hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente haciéndole sonreír.

-Si dejas que un desconocido te lleve no te dará carne

Supo que su plan funcionado cuando vio la alarma en los ojos de la chiquilla.

-Pero y si dicen que si me dará carne?

Shanks frunció el ceño, no le gustaba como sonó eso.

-Miente, te hará comer muchos vegetales y te llevara lejos.

Luffy había inflado sus mejillas volteando la cara, sus brazos estaban firmemente cruzados.

-No quiero

El pelirrojo sonriendo de lado cargo a Luffy.

-Hey Anchor que te parece si vamos a comer al Bar de Makino?

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas para mejorar el humor de la pequeña que volvía a tener esa sonrisa radiante y los ojos brillante.

-Quiero carne!

-jaja esta bien, le diré a Makino que te prepare el trozo mas grande que tenga,pero me prometerás que la próxima vez que esto pase le patearas en la rodilla y gritaras pervertido, trato?

-perdido?

Shanks solto una carcajada corta, su chiquilla siempre le divertia.

-no perdido, pervertido

-Perrovertido?

-No, pervertido.

-perro ido?

-P-E-R-V-E-R-T-I-D-O

-pervertido

-buena chica, Vamos a comer?

Luffy asintió vigorosamente. Shanks aun cargándola entro al bar donde estaba su tripulación festejando y gritando una que otra incoherrencia.

* * *

Luffy ya se había ido a su casa. Fue acompañada por Yassop, generalmente él lo hacia pero quería aclarar sus dudas con Makino y su mente este tranquila. Movió la mano llamando la atención de la peliverde, era la ultima persona en el bar por lo que no le fue tan difícil.

-lo siento, capitán, si quiere mas Sake llegara hasta mañana.

Shanks negó con la cabeza antes de suspira.

-sucede algo capitán?

-Si!

Su repuesta había hecho saltar a Makino, por lo que bajo la voz.

-Lo siento Makino pero es que arg! Un pervertido trato de acercarse a Luffy, A LUFFY… por la tumba de Roger, es una niña! Y lo peor de todo es que ella no entendía que no debe acercarse a desconocidos.

-Oh!

-Oh?! OH?! Makino estoy siendo serio, ya había pasado esto antes?

-Sucede una vez por semana, no llegan muy lejos después de preguntar por su abuelo.

Makino lucia como si no fuera gran cosa, algo cotidiano, en cambio Shanks estaba al borde de convertirse en una mama gallina.

-¿su abuelo? , como sea, no puede estar así, ni siquiera puede defenderse, que pasaría si se la llevan? no me respondas, no quiero ni pensarlo, no pasara al menos no mientras yo este aquí.

Shanks dejo refunfuñar y exclamar al escuchar las risas de Makino, esta al darse cuenta que la miraban intento ocultar sus risas sin éxito.

-Capitán, esta actuando como un padre sobreprotector.

Shanks se quedo de piedra al escucharle, Makino al ver la hora despidió al pelirrojo cerrando el bar.

Shanks solo atino a llegar al barco y encerrarse en su camarote.

* * *

 **El sig sera el primer cap**

 **¿Review?**


	2. Capitulo 1: Vamos a los Blues!

**Bn muchisimas gracias a los que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos(MugiwaraNoAndrea, Delfi y Love ) se los agradesco mucho chicas/os!**

 **con lo referente a la historia, tomen el primer cap como si fuese un extra, de aqui en adelante tendre una linea de tiempo y uno que otro extra, empezando con este capitulo de como Shanks desea su ida a por los Blues... seran uno o dos cap mas antes de que llegue a Foosha.**

 **Delfi, respondiendo a tu pregunta lo siento pero no creo que aparezca ninguno de los mugiwara, lo que si habra muchas menciones de Ussop por su padre...ya sabes Yassop tiene un complejo con su esposa y su hijo jajaja xD.**

 **One Piece no me pertenece :3 lastimosamente u.u**

 **Sin mas disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **Vamos a Los Blues!**

Las ultimas luces del crepúsculo ya estaban desapareciendo, lo bueno que uno de los piratas del pelirrojo ya había prendido la fogata antes de caer, la mayoría se encontraba tirados por donde se mirase claro que luego de la fiesta las resacas no se habían hecho esperar, todo estaría tranquilo de no ser por…

-Pero Bennnnnnn….

El mencionado que hasta ahora había estado puliendo su fusil

únicamente agito la cabeza en una clara negativa. Shanks que hasta ese momento había estado sentado al frente de Benn se levanto rápidamente sonriendo y agitando las manos, era sorprendente lo rápido que salía de sus resacas y ponía esa sonrisa boba en su cara.

Tres horas de lo mismo, el segundo al mando ya tenia una venita hinchada en su frente por tanto parloteo, en ocasiones su capitán era muy infantil aun así le seguiría a donde fuese, no solo él sino el resto de la tripulación también lo haría.

-….solo será un pequeño paseo!

Mentira.

Conocía bien a Shanks y el evadir de sus responsabilidades era de seguro uno de los principales factores de la decisión, no es que sus responsabilidades fuesen muchas aparte de ser capitán del Red Force pero debía haber una razón para el repentino deseo de ir por los Blues.

-Shanks no tenemos tiempo, a todo esto revisaste la carta que te mando la marina?

 _Ahh_. En el blanco.

El pelirrojo le miro rascándose la cabeza, ya no se sorprendía, tampoco lo haría si es que este no la hubiese leído, total así era su capitan.

-erh bueno Benn… ya te dije solo un pequeño recorrido por los cuatro Blues…

Benn dejo su fusil a un lado para poder levantarse y mirar a su capitán que seguía con su charada del viaje a los Blues. La carta había sido enviada con Dracule Mihawk que apenas llegar tuvo su usual encuentro de espadas con el pelirrojo, aun no entendía como era que el Shichibukai era capaz de dar todo el tiempo con la tripulación, no, con Shanks, el espadachín era el único que podía encontrar donde fuese al pelirrojo; Shanks no había abierto la carta en ese momento, y lo mas seguro era que no la hubiese abierto aun y ya era una semana de aquel dia.

-Shanks…Leíste la carta?

El pelirrojo ignorando olímpicamente a su segundo siguió hablando de todo lo bueno que seria tomar un año sabático para variar y de cómo seria no solo bueno para él sino para toda la tripulación, todo sin percatarse de la mirada irritada de su segundo.

-…además ya se nos acabo el sake de los Blues!

Benn perdio parte de la paciencia que llevaba años de practica para aguantar a su capitán, se saco el cigarro de la boca y encarar al pelirrojo que seguía hablando de su proximo año sabático.

-SHANKS. LA. CARTA.

El pelirrojo al ver la cara molesta de su segundo suspiro pasándose una mano por sus cabellos.

-no me lo dejaras pasar cierto?

Shanks tomo la mirada molesta como una afirmación. Hace poco había leído la carta que le habían mandando, si no fuese por Hawky aseguraría que los marines se hubiesen tardado unos años mas.

-Shichibukai, quieren que sea un estúpido Shichibukai

La organización de siete piratas que fueron convertidos en servidores del Gobierno Mundial, para Shanks seguía siendo traducido a "los perros del gobierno" por mas que dijesen lo contrario, si bien estos tenían muchos beneficios no se vendería tan fácilmente, no necesitaba la protección del gobierno ni de los marines, ellos ya le habían quitado a hombre que mas respeto y respeta, así que no les serviría; aun con esos pensamientos en su cabeza el pelirrojo no borro su sonrisa boba.

Benn a diferencia de su capitán sopesaba todos los posibles beneficios si es que Shanks aceptaba, además de que fuese claramente una sorpresa que por una vez el pelirrojo hubiese hecho algo sensato como leer lo que la marina le mandase.

-Y bien?

-Naaa… no estoy tan aburrido como Hawky para aceptar

Benn solto un suspiro, eso era tan… Shanks.

-solo quieres ir de paseo para salir de tus obligaciones de …espera…

El pelirrojo sin borrar su sonrisa hizo un conteo mental hacia a atrás.

-…RECHAZARAS CONVERTIRTE EN SHICHIBUKAI!

Benn no sabia si jalarse los cabellos o jalárselos al pelirrojo, llevándose nuevamente el cigarro a la boca le dio una larga calada para calmarse.

-Dahaha ya, ya, no es para tanto; te volverás viejo si sigues así, Benn

El mensionado solo le lanzo una mirada de muerte mientras seguía con su cigarro.

-Me imagino que aun no mandas tu respuesta.

Esa era la minúscula esperanza que había.

-Yep, esta mañana. Ahora que dices, quiero algo de sake de los Blues.

Eso era el colmo.

Benn iba a dar otra calada a su cigarro antes de saltarle a la yugular al pelirrojo cuando noto que ya había llegado a la colilla.

-Jajjaja oi oi Benn tu cigarro se acabo muy rápido

Benn miro al recién llegado, otro idiota cortado con la mima tijera que su capitán.

-Yassop detenme que ahorita mato a este idiota que tenemos por capitán.

Benn solia evitar estar cerca de Yassop cuando recién levantaba de una resaca ya que el hombre parecía no terminar de hablar nunca de su hermosa esposa y su aun no conocido hijo, pero esta vez resaqueado o no le alegraba que estuviese aquí.

-Eh? Oh espera, ahora que hiciste Capitán?

Shanks tuvo la cara dura de hacerse el ofendido mientras llevaba una mano a su corazón y con la otra la levantaba en son de juramento.

-Nada, soy inocente. Lo juro!

El acto le duro poco, a los pocos segundos se empezó a reír cayendo de espaldas y a estas se le unió Yassop

-Tan inocente para rechazar el puesto de Shichibukai

Yassop aun riendo le miro tratando de calmarse un poco.

-Jajaja a solo era eso, hombre te alter… Espera! Espera! SHICHIBUKAI? RECHAZAR? Shanks que demonios estabas pensando?!

Yassop empezó a jalarse los cabellos sin saber a que Dios aclamar.

Shanks ya cansado de esto borro su sonrisa y puso esa mirada seria que no aceptaba replicas de nadie.

-Yassop calmate…

El mencionado ya había caído al suelo diciendo algo sobre un Enel-no-se-quien, solo cuando escucho la voz seria del pelirrojo levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de su capitán que ahora estaba al lado suyo palmeándole el hombro.

-…Alégrate hombre pasaremos por tu hogar…

No se necesitaron mas palabras para que el animo del francotirador mejorara considerablemente, en menos de un segundo desapareció para repartir la _buena noticia._

Benn solo observo la escena, al parecer ya no pediría su opinión sobre el viaje, siempre era lo mismo.

Shanks no volteo a ver a su segundo hasta que no sintió ningún rastro del francotirador.

-… y Benn no me convertiré en Shichibukai, ya mande mi respuesta y es mi ultima palabra sobre esto.

Benn ya sabia que esto pasaría, su capitán no estaba para seguir ordenes, es mas le seguía sorprendiendo que hubiese estado bajo las ordenes de alguien mas cuando este era mas joven; el hecho de que la marina ahora tuviese la negación haría que les diesen caza no solo los altos mandos de la marina sino los cazadores de piratas, no es como si no lo hubiesen hecho antes pero ahora estaría peor, no seria malo ir un tiempo por los Blues, así no solo la tripulación se relajaría sino que daría tiempo para que la marina se calmase un poco, total solo serian unos meses a lo mucho; el pelinegro saco una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo, ahora no solo estaría pendiente de las tonterías de la tripulación sino de que su capitán no activase su Haki desmayando cada isla que fuesen.

Seria un viaje estresante. Muy estresante.

Prendió el cigarro antes de mirar a su capitán que seguía a su lado.

-Un tiempo por los Blues no es tan mala idea.

Benn observo como la sonrisa boba volvía a la cara de su capitán.

-Dahahaha te lo dije venga, vamos a empacar todo.

El pelinegro vio como el pelirrojo aun riendo empezaba a caminar hacia el resto de la tripulación. Soltando una calada honda agito la cabeza tenia un presentimiento algo raro sobre esto. No era ni bueno ni malo solo que algo importante pasaría en este viaje.

* * *

 **Con lo del tema de Shichibukai apenas avance la historia lo entenderan... y si alguien se lo pregunta si sera un Yonko pero para eso falta mucho.**

 **¿Review?**


	3. Capitulo 2: Visitemos el Hogar de Yassop

**Bn chicas/os aqui le traigo otro cap! Ya para el siguiente puede que Shanks por fin llegue a Foosha :3... les agradesco mucho los que han comentado y a los que han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos! este cap es algo mas para explicar el porque se fueron al East Blue primero.**

 **No apareceran ninguno de los mugiwara,creo, pero se hara mención de los lugares que pasaron :3**

 **Espero que disfruten del cap!**

 **One Piece no me pertenece T.T si lo se a mi tambien me duele.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2:**

 **Visitemos el Hogar de Yassop**

Había transcurrido un par de semanas desde la decisión de Shanks de tomar su ¨ _año sabático¨_ por los Blues, peleando con prácticamente toda la tripulación, aun mas con Benn, se llevo a la decisión que pasaría solo serian tres meses por cada Blue antes de que volviesen al Nuevo Mundo. El primer Blue que visitarían seria el East Blue, uno de los mares mas débiles a la opinión popular, por insistencia de Yassop que prácticamente brillaba desde que se entero de la noticia del viaje por los Blues.

Habían llegado hace un par de horas a la isla de Yassop, pero no podía ir toda la tripulación, la mayoría ayudaría a subir las nuevas provisiones que Benn compraria en el puerto luego de que hiciesen una lista lo que faltase en el barco, por lo que se llego al acuerdo de que Yassop iria a saludar a su hermosa esposa e hijo con su capitán.

Yassop habia subido a la casa que construyo para Banchina y para él luego de que se casasen buscando a su esposa e hijo pero no habia signo de ninguno de ellos, las camas estaban hechas, los platos escurriendo en el lavado recién lavados, habia habido actividad pero no se encontraba ninguno de los dos en casa, Yassop miro a su capitán por un momento.

-Habrá ido con su padre?

El pelirrojo sonrió antes de palmear la espalda de su francotirador.

-Dahahaha eso me suena que iras a ver a tu suegro

Yassop palideció ante la mención de su suegro, recuerdos oscuros lo asaltaron, desde que conoció a Banchina el hombre se había empeñado en hacerle la vida cuadritos, no le dejo salir con Banchina hasta que probo que no quería jugar con su hija pero ni aun así le dejo en paz, no es que odiase al viejo simplemente preferia mantener su cabeza sobre su cuello. El francotirador del Red Force miro nuevamente a su capitán que había dejado de riese pero aun mantenía esa sonrisa boba en su cara.

-Capitán estoy enamorado de mi esposa y me muero por ver a mi hijo pero no soy suicida, ese viejo loco casi me mata la ultima vez que lo vi.

Al pelirrojo le divertía el miedo que había en los ojos de Yassop, no todos los días veías a uno de los piratas mas fuertes temblando y empalideciendo por la mención de su suegro.

-Bah, no puede haber sido tan malo.

Yassop miro a su capitán como si hubiese dicho que vio a Doflamingo con tutu tomando el te con Garp, una imagen de por si bizarra.

-Me lanzo un hacha, capitán. Una puñetera hacha.

Shanks no pudo reprimir sus carcajadas al imaginarse a un Yassop mas joven corriendo por su vida.

-Dahahah ay no dahahaha

Yassop ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle contado de su miedo a su suegro, lo mas seguro es que ahora le molestase con ello hasta que encuentre otro medio de diversión, al verlo caer y golpear el piso sin dejar de contener las carcajadas le dio la razón a sus pensamientos.

-Mejor iré a preguntar por el pueblo

Yassop no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Dahahah venga te acompaño, quiero conocer a tu mocoso y a esa esposa tuya de los que tanto hablas.

El francotirador sonrió, su capitán era como un niño en ocasiones pero era la persona que mas podía llegar a respetar y le seria un honor que conociese a su esposa e hijo.

-Capitán…Te conté de la vez que le propuse matrimonio? Fue un miércoles…

Shanks se arrepentía de haberse ofrecido, esta seria la trigésimo novena vez que le contaba sobre su propuesta de matrimonio.

* * *

La villa parecía deshabitada de no ser por unos cuantos transeúntes y uno que otro animal. Yassop y Shanks caminaron un tanto extrañados por la falta de movimiento en el pueblo, buscaron a alguien que les pudiese brindar información sobre el paradero de madre e hijo hasta que dieron con un verdulero que estaba cargando uno que otro saco tirándolo a su carretilla.

-Buenas! Ha visto a Ussop

Yassop pregunto primero por su hijo, ya que donde estaba su hijo tenia que estar su esposa; Ussop era el nombre que habían escogido Banchina y el para su hijo cuando se enteraron que seria niño, no recordaba haber el día que estubo mas feliz que aquel.

El hombre que le miro solo suspiro algo melancólico terminando de cargar el ultimo saco de papas sobre su hombro, un extraño frio invadió a Yassop mientras que Shanks reparo por primera vez en la cintas negras que habían cerca de algunas puertas, cintas de duelo. Rayos, si solo hubieran reparado en ellas antes, no tenia caso.

-El chico de Banchina

Yassop asintió un par de veces, había algo que no le gustaba.

-Si ese mismo, le ha visto?

El hombre sin dejar el saco de papas miro a ambos piratas antes de responder.

-Si hace poco debe de estar en el funeral con el resto ahora mismo

Shanks empezó a ver como el cuerpo de Yassop se estremecía levemente y sus ojos se agrandaban con sorpresa.

-¿Funeral?

El vacío en el estomago que Yassop había sentido al llegar a la Isla de un momento a otro se hizo mas pesado, tenia el presentimiento de que lo que vendría no le iba a gustar, solo esperaba que no fuese ninguna de las dos personas por las cuales había venido.

-Si hace unos meses murió su madre y en el derrumbe que hubo en la villa vecina hace unos días murió el padre de Banchina, me da un poco de pena el chico, el padre les dejo antes de que naciera y ahora su madre con su abuelo.

Yassop palidecio, tenea ganas de vomitar todo lo que llevaba en el estomago.

 _No no no no no no no no no no_ todo menos su amada Banchina, esa mujer noble de corazón puro que no era capaz de matar una mosca.

-Como?

El verdulero estaba de espaldas así que no puedo ver ni la palides ni los temblores de Yassop.

-Banchina? Hum, creo que lo de ella era un mal familiar y lo de su padre fue en un derrumbe.

Shanks observo con pesar a su francotirador, la palidez y los temblores no hicieron mas que empeorar, el hombre que les platico hace unos momentos dejo su saco de papas y al voltear la preocupación se vio en su semblante.

-…Oiga se encuentra bien?

Shanks le sonrió amablemente, aun no tuviese las ganas, antes de empezar a empujar a su francotirador hacia el puerto, Yassop no parecía darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor.

-No se preocupe señor, ya nos vamos

El hombre parecía querer replicar pero les dejo.

Pasaron varios minutos caminando, Shanks dirigiendo a Yassop que parecía no tener noción de nada a su alrededor, por el sendero entre el pueblo y el puerto antes de que se detuviesen a medio camino.

-Mu..muerta

Shanks solo pudo poner una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Lo siento, Yassop.

Y de verdad lo hacia, el fue el que convenció a Yassop de salir a altamar con él, de unirse a su tripulación, de ser un pirata y de separarse de su familia, si no hubiese sido por el y su terquedad Yassop pudo haber disfrutado mas de su mujer en vida, puedo haber pasado los últimos minutos de la vida de su esposa a su lado, pudo… pudo hacer muchas cosas que ahora no tendría caso ni pensar en ellas; el pelirrojo sentía una culpa tremenda al ver lo palido que se encontraba su amigo.

-Shanks…solo…déjame solo por un rato, quieres?

Shanks asintió antes de terminar de dirigirse al puerto, una vez en su barco les contraria al resto la noticia y no dejaría que ningún miembro de su tripulación bajase al pueblo a beber, incluyéndole. Por mas egoísta que fuese ahora solo tenia un miedo y ese era que Yassop no volviese. Solo esperaba que su amigo sanase sus heridas.

* * *

Habian pasado nueve días desde que Shanks volvió solo y les conto lo ocurrido, todos los tripulantes del Red Force se lamentaron por su camarada, con lo alegre que se veía hablando de su esposa e hijo no era la mejor noticia que se le pudiese dar. Se habían alejado un poco de la Isla a la espera de que apareciese el francotirador, el animo en el barco no andaba muy bien después de ver lo deprimido que llego Shanks, para nadie fue un secreto que el pelirrojo se culpaba por alejar a Yassop de su familia años atras.

Era bien entrada la tarde cuando se diviso un pequeño bote acercarse a ellos.

-Oi no me piensan lanzar una escalera?

El grito de Yassop fue lo que despertó de la sorpresa a varios de los tripulantes, Shanks al escuchar la voz de Yassop fue el primero en tirar la escalera, Benn solo observaba la escena.

Cuando Yassop subió no se veía tan mal como cuando Shanks le dejo en el camino, pero tampoco se veía como si estuviese bien, al parecer llevaría todavía un tiempo de duelo o eso le decía la nueva bandana negra con su nombre escrito, Yassop al ver las miradas sobre su bandana lucio un tanto presumido.

-Lindo, eh? Me lo tejio mi esposa.

Una sonrisa algo triste aparecio en su rostro que fue remplazada rápidamente por una feliz.

-Adivinen! Me cruce con uno de los mayordomos de la mansión de la colina, Merry me ha contado muchas historias sobre mi hijo, mira aquí este es mi muchacho…

Yassop empujo una pequeña foto de dos personas, una mujer muy guapa de cabellera y ojos negros con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, la mujer era demasiado guapa para Yassop ,aunque su nariz fuese un poco larga pero aun asi mas de uno se preguntaba como es que una mujer tan guapa podia haberse fijado en el francotirador, en la foto tambien estaba un niño pelinegro que se encontraba en los brazos de la mujer no debía de tener mas de 6 años, a diferencia de la esposa de Yassop este tenia la piel trigueña y el cabello ondulado como su padre pero con todo el parecido a su madre.

-…heredo la nariz de su madre….

Yassop le enseño la foto a cada tripulante del Red Force hasta llegar a su capitán.

-…al parecer mi hijo ha estado frecuentando desde hace mucho a la chiquilla de la mansión…

Si. El viejo Yassop estaba parcialmente de vuelta.

-Yassop

Shanks no sabia como disculparse con su francotirador.

El nombrado dejo su parloteo para prestarle toda la atención al pelirrojo, cuando lo noto, esa posición tensa, las ojeras, la duda poco común en los ojos de su capitán.

-Si te vas a disculpar conmigo por pedirme ir al nuevo mundo olvídalo.

Shanks sonrió, había momentos en los que era mejor callar, por como lo dijo Yassop si se disculpaba no solo heriría los sentimientos de su francotirador sino que menospreciaría su presencia en el barco.

-bienvenido de vuelta, hombre! Oigan tenemos que tener una fiesta de bienvenida que esto esa muy muerto!

La mayoría sonrió empezando a dar palmadas en el hombro al francotirador mientras se iniciaba otra fiesta por su llegada.

Puede que el dolor que sintió lo halla llevado a tocar fondo por un momento pero cuando fue a su casa y encontró la carta de Banchina con su bandana no pudo mas que sonreir, de algún modo su esposa sabia que el estaría ahí, en la carta también habían varias fotos de Ussop y muchas otras de ella y sus mejores momentos, esas fotos era algo que atesoraría por siempre, había dejado a su hijo nuevamente pero no le dejaría desamparado, las comidas en una posada estaban pagadas para que Ussop fuese a comer las veces que quisiese y se aseguraría de mandarle una pension para que no pasase penurias, nunca fue un irresponsable con su esposa y menos lo seria con su hijo; de casualidad se encontró con Merry mientras pagaba a la señora de la posada, el hombre fue muy amable al contarle algunas historias de su hijo, historias que contaria a la tripulación cuando tuviese tiempo.

La fiesta siguió pero Yassop solo pensaba en el día en que su amada Banchina le dio el ¨si¨ a su propuesta de matrimonio.

* * *

 **¿Review?**


	4. Capitulo 3: Proviciones

**Hola chicas/os muchas gracias a los que comentaron!**

 **Me tarde un poquito en actualizar ya que estuve editando mi otro fic...se que son escusas pero tratare de ya no descuidar Shanks en Foosha... Bn estamos ya casi cerca de que llegue a Foosha no es asi?**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan sobre los cap haganmelo saber!**

 **sin mas disfruten del cap!**

 **One piece no me pertenece...seria un sueño que me perteneciera~**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3:**

 **Proviciones**

Habían pasado seis días desde que estuvieron en el hogar de Yassop y el francotirador parecía mas repuesto de las noticias pasadas, aunque si antes hacia sangrar los oídos de todos con la historia de como conoció a su difunta esposa, como le pidió matrimonio, como decidió donde construirle la casa, y muchas otras historias que cada tripulante del Red Force lastimosamente se sabia de memoria, prácticamente ellos se habían casado con la esposa de Yassop, ahora atosigaba a cualquier pobre alma que sin las suficientes neuronas que se quedaba a escucharle hablar sobre su queridísimo hijo y su gran parecido a su adorada difunta esposa enseñando cada una de las fotos que había conseguido y contando cada una de las historias que el mayordomo Merry le había contando, por si fuera poco no paraba de hablar de la ultima bandana que le tejió su difunta esposa.

Por las noticias que tuvieron de la muerte de la esposa de Yassop y estar a su espera en el barco, no se pudieron comprar las provisiones que necesitaban, ni el sacrosanto sake del capitán por lo que Shanks estaba de un humor de perros, nadie se le podía acercar sin que el pelirrojo lo desmayase con su Haki involuntariamente, ni siquiera Benn se acercaba mientras el pelirrojo gruñía como un perro rabioso y mataba con la mirada a cualquiera que se le acerca sin una borella de sake o licor; si es que no llegaban a una isla pronto el pelirrojo lanzaría a alguien por la borda, literalmente.

Suspirando Benn salió del cuarto de los navegantes, había una isla cerca de aquí donde podrían reabastecerse y comprar el sacrosanto sake de su capitán pero dicha isla estaba bajo la jurisdicción de una persona de la marina, no tenia conocimiento de quien, aunque debía ser alguien con un alto rango para poner bajo su protección a una isla entera sin que el los piratas arribasen en sus aguas, aunque considerándolo mejor este era unos de los Blues, mas específicamente el East Blue, uno de los mares mas débiles de todos o eso era a dominio popular, así que no debería de preocuparse pero había una molestia en su cabeza con respecto a la nueva isla, como si le dijera que se estaba perdiendo algo importante. El segundo al mando dejo el pensamiento de lado mientras se dirigía al mástil donde se encontraba dormitando su capitán, no solo estaba medio ido sino que por el descuido había dejado su Haki totalmente alerta, y aunque no fuese todo su poder era difícil caminar sin sentirte mas y mas pesado; si no fuese por que le dejo su preciada botella de vino, el cual le costo un ojo de la cara, casi los dos, de seguro hubiese seguido huraño.

-Shanks

Benn agito el hombro del pelirrojo sin que este le hiciera caso, trato un par de veces mas sin éxito.

-Oi, Shanks

Empujando mas fuerte el hombro del pelirrojo solo obtuvo un manotazo, vio incrédulo como de su posición semi sentada caía a una posición semi echado pero aun dormía relajadamente dando ligeros ronquidos.

El segundo al mando con el ultimo grado de paciencia que tenia luego de soportar casi una semana con las quejas y reclamos sobre licor de su capitán le dio un puntapié al pelirrojo.

-SHANKS LEVANTA TU FLOJO TRASERO DEL MÁSTIL!

El sombrero de paja que hasta ahora cubría el rostro del pelirrojo fue puesto nuevamente en dicha cabeza mostrando la mirada adormilada del capitán del Red Force, algo desenfocada por el despertar.

-Oh Benn eras tu…

El pelirrojo no le hizo caso al ceño fruncido de su segundo estirándose haciendo tronar sus huesos y soltando un relajado bostezo.

-….Llegamos a otra isla? Conseguiste mas sake?...

El pelinegro aun con su ceño fruncido negó con la cabeza, la primera pregunta se le hacia entendible, era fácil para todos comprender la preocupación de llegar a la siguiente isla para reabastecerse pero el hecho de que siga preguntando por licor ya se le hacia ridículo, le había tenido que dar su finísima botella de vino, joder!

-…vino?

Era el colmo.

El. Colmo.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor incluso Lucky Roo le dejo su caja de chocolates rellenos de licor al pelirrojo.

-…algún clase de licor?

Matenlo.

Que hizo en su vida pasada para que este pasando por esto?

No podía preguntar que hizo en esta vida, porque si tan siquiera preguntaba sabia que se merecía este suplicio y mas…y lastimosamente eso significaba ser el niñero de Shanks y en ocasiones de uno o prácticamente todos en la tripulación.

-ENTONCES PARA QUE ME DESPIERTAS?!

El grito molesto de Shanks le saco de sus pesarosos pensamientos, el pelinegro miro aun con el ceño fruncido a su capitán.

-Shanks tenemos cosas mas importantes que conseguir licor…

Shanks le miro estupefacto antes de apuntarle con un dedo acusador mientras que con su mano libre en forma de puño se lo pegaba al pecho a la altura del corazón.

-Estúpido pagano!

El pelinegro sin hacerle caso siguió hablando dándole a entender que esto era algo importante, lo cual luego de su arrebato pareció comprender poniéndole toda su atención a su segundo al mando sentándose correctamente, aunque siguiera sentado y su segundo se mantuviese de pie aun parecía que hablaban a la misma altura en condición del respeto que no solo Benn le tenia sino también el resto de la tripulación en el Red Force.

-…hay una isla cerca de aquí, pero esta bajo la jurisdicción de una persona que pertenece a la marina, no se quien pero para proteger una isla entera debe de tener un alto cargo, pero hay que tener en cuenta de que estamos en el East Blue, así que no creo que sea mucho problema, anclamos en la isla?

Al terminar de informarle sobre la isla espero la respuesta de su capitán, el cual estaba con la cara algo seria pensando las palabras dichas por su segundo. Shanks suspiro mirando con una ligera sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

-No quiero meterme con los de la marina, y sus islas aunque ya nos hemos quedado prácticamente sin nada.

Benn al ver la ligera sonrisa de su capitán ya sabia la respuesta pero aun así no se pudo resistir a preguntar.

-Entonces?

La sonrisa de Shanks se expandió antes de reacomodarse el sombrero y responde con jocosidad.

-Es obvio, o no lo es?

Benn soltó un bufido fastidiado, el quería una respuesta afirmativa o negativa, así el pelirrojo no le estaría molestando con que malinterpreto sus palabras si es que había algún problema, o en el peor de los casos se veían involucrados con la marina.

Shanks al ver como su segundo se empezaba a cabrear decidió ceder un poco por esta vez, ya luego le fastidiaría, agito la mano relajadamente delante de Benn.

-Si, si, vamos

Benn asintió, estaba apunto de irse cuando recordó las condiciones de la ultima semana de los tripulantes del Red Force.

-Oi, Shanks, no te olvides de quitar tu Haki es un poco molesto tener que pisar tantos cuerpos alrededor.

El pelirrojo rio algo avergonzado rascándose una mejilla.

-Dahahaha no me puedes culpar, estaba algo gruñon

-Algo?

-Ya no me lo saques en cara

Benn sonrió de lado causándole escalofríos al pelirrojo.

-No olvides que me tendrás que comprar otro vino del mismo año y marca

Shanks recordó el delicioso sabor del vino que le dieron hace unas horas, el aroma añejo, el suave y dulce pero a la vez ,y fuerte sabor mezclándose con su lengua mientras lo bebía, un sorbo de ese vino había sido como tocar el cielo, no recordaba quien se lo dio pero si recordaba que ese vino fue como la ultima gota de sake en el desierto, exquisito; el pelirrojo torció sus pensamientos cuando recordó la razón por la que Benn no dejaba a nadie ver o tocar esa preciada botella de dulce vino añejo, tantos ceros en la etiqueta no le harían bien a nadie, tal vez al vendedor pero no a él.

-Pero Benn!

El nombrado miro con severidad al pelirrojo, no aceptaría nada que no sea otra botella igual de vuelta, había peleado mucho en esa subasta en Sabaody, fue una suerte que esa vez no estaba Dracule Mihawk o no hubiese tenido ni una oportunidad con esa botella.

-Nada de peros, ese vino es el mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo, era el único que tenían y no he tomado ni una gota ya que cierta persona casi le arranca la cabeza a Yassop si no se lo daba.

Y el pelinegro tenia razón, apenas se termino la fiesta de bienvenida de Yassop y Rockstar anuncio que se había acabado el sake, Shanks casi lanza por la borda a Yassop olvidándose de todos los incidentes pasados, claro que primero le hubiese arrancarle la cabeza si es que Benn no hubiese aparecido con algunas botellas de sake que tenia guardadas en caso de emergencia, lo malo que el incidente se repitió luego de que se acabasen las botellas de emergencia llegando al extremo de comer las gomitas de licor de Rockstar y los chocolates rellenos de licor de Lucky Roo hasta llegar a la finísima botella de vino de Benn .

-Dahahaha esas cosas suelen pasar.

Benn solo suspiro antes de voltearse para volver a la sala de navegación e indicarles a los navegantes la ruta que tomarían.

-Despiértame cuanto lleguemos y manda a alguien a preguntar por un bar!

Benn asintió alejándose con una ligera sonrisa mientras encendía otro cigarro, lo que le hizo recordar que también tenia que conseguir mas.

Shanks tenia un buen presentimiento sobre esta nueva isla, esa era la razón principal por a que había aceptado ir, de lo contrario no quería estar cerca de la marina por lo menos un par de islas de distancia, siempre que se chocaba con ellos le arruinaban su diversión, y en este caso sus vacaciones. Sonrió mirando al cielo.

 _Algo me espera en esa isla._

El pensamiento cruzo por un segundo su mente pero no le dio mucha importancia cuando el sueño le empezó a arrastrar, de alguna manera entre la nebulosa que era su conciencia se sintió alegre y a la vez expectante de su próxima isla olvidándose por un momento de su sacrosanto sake.

* * *

 **Alguien alguna vez penso como se pondria Shanks sin su preciado sake? y creo que seria asi como lo describi en este cap, aunque pensando en todo esto Benn actuaria igual si se le acabasen los cigarrillos no creen?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	5. Capitulo 4: Una nueva aventura inicia

**Holaaaaa!...Bueno aqui traigo el nuevo cap, en el sig ya veran,leeran, a nuestra querida Luffy!**

 **Mugiwara no Andrea: Shanks practicamente muerde si alguien le quita su botella favorita, y Benn actuaria igual si le quitas sus preciados cigarros. Gracias por comentar!**

 **One piece no me pertenece...seria de locos si me perteneciera.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: **

**Una nueva aventura inicia**

Toc, toc.

 _Ignóralo y se ira. Ignóralo y se ira…_

-Hey! Benn!

 _Demasiado tarde._

 _¿Es tan malo pedir un momento de paz?_

La cabina de Navegacion se suponía que era el lugar mas tranquilo y al cual solo podían entrar los navegantes y Benn.

El pelinegro volteo al llamado encontrándose con un energético pelirrojo con el peinado de erizo que le caracterizaba cortado con la misma tijera que su pelirrojo capitán y no se refería solo al color de cabello, sino a lo idiota, era lo que se podría decir el mas reciente miembro aunque tenia una antigüedad de tres años con la tripulación, además de energía desbordante, cuando Rockstar y Shanks se juntaban era como prenderle una vela a Judas, tal vez debía cortar de raíz a los pelirrojos de su vida solo le traían problemas, canas y dolores de cabeza…ah y le hacían acabarse mas rápido sus preciados cigarros, lo único bueno era que no había nadie amante del tabaco en el barco o sino le molestarían pidiéndole uno a cada dos por tres.

-¿Que se te ofrece, Rockstar?

El pelinegro dejo de sacar las cuentas y posibles gastos que harían cerrando su libro de finanzas.

Rockstar miro detrás de si como si temiese que alguien apareciese de un momento a otro, antes de suspirar viendo al segundo al mando con suplica en los ojos.

 _Ahhh…_ El pelinegro entendía de que iba el asunto.

Rockstar era una de las pobres victimas que solo había visto dos veces lo gruñón que se ponía Shanks sin su preciado licor, la primera en el Nuevo mundo y el gobierno mundial proclamo dos semanas de Ley seca donde nadie podía comprar ni vender licor, por lo que tenían a un muy cabreado Shanks, y la segunda la seguían viviendo, si es que el capitán de Red Force le robo sus gomitas rellenas de licor de la Isla de los Gyojins al pobre chico, gomitas solo de nombre porque eran mas grandes que una botella de sake, tan deliciosamente dulces y emborrachantes como si tomases una de verdad.

-Vas a despertar a Shanks antes de que lleguemos a la isla?

Benn miro al pelirrojo como si la ultima neurona que batallaba por su subsistencia hubiese tirado la toalla.

-Me crees idiota o que?...

La verdad era que Rockstar no quería replicar a ello, ya que solo un idiota le daba una botella de vino tan cara como la que le dio Benn a Shanks sin pelear y de forma voluntaria, aunque también hablaban de Shanks y sea como sea era su capitán y darían su vida por él y todo pero de eso a cumplirle sus caprichos cada que tenia un berrinche había una gran diferencia…nop, no había diferencia, puede que toda la tripulación fuese idiota.

Benn suspiro al ver el profundo debate mental que tenia Rockstar

-…primero mandare a alguien a que busque un bar y le traiga algo antes de que gruña como poseído, desmaye a media isla o media tripulación si es que no ha bebido una gota de su preciado sake…

El pelinegro dejo el libro sobre el escritorio antes de pararse y poner una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo y mirarle seriamente.

-…y como tu eres el único que ha venido a preguntar por Shanks te considero lo suficientemente _preocupado_ para darte la tarea de buscar un bar y traer un botella para el capitán.

No era que Rockstar fuese el único preocupado pero si era lo suficientemente malo en los juegos de azar que perdió con el resto de la tripulacion y tuvo que preguntar por el capitán, nadie quería volver a desmayarse, solo un par de horas atrás habían podido despertar los afectados por el Haki del capitán y solo porque el mismo lo había desactivado, como tampoco querían arriesgarse a la ira del segundo al mando si es que estaba haciendo algo importante.

-Vamos viejo! no seas así…

Benn le lanzo una mirada de muerte al pelirrojo, hace algún tiempo la tripulación le estaba sacando canas tempranas, literalmente, por lo que cuando alguien le decía viejo o algún similar era capaz hasta de romperle el cuello a cualquiera que se le pusiese enfrente, y eso incluía a la tripulación la cual lo sabia perfectamente, por lo que Rockstar se lo pensó mejor.

-…esta bien iré…

Una idea cruzo por la mente del pelirrojo, rogo a Buda, Enel, y todos los dioses que conocía para que se le cumpliese.

-…pero no lavare los platos esta noche.

Benn miro unos segundos al pelirrojo antes de asentir.

-De acuerdo

Si no fuese porque era Benn la persona con la que el pelirrojo estaba hablando no se hubiese atrevido a preguntar otra vez, solo hubiese salido corriendo lo mas rápido que pudiese antes de que se arrepintiera, pero era Benn y temia haber escuchado mal.

-Enserio?

Benn volvió a asentir.

-Si

Internamente el pelinegro se reía de la cara de incredulidad del pelirrojo pero por fuera solo alzo una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la espera de que reaccionase, no espero mucho.

-Benn eres genial! Ahorita mismo cojo un bote.

El pelirrojo con una efusividad desbordante salió disparado de la cabina de Navegacion, Benn solo suspiro, uno menos que cuidar por el momento, lo que Rockstar al parecer no recordaba era que siempre que arribaban en una isla nueva comían en ella por lo que nadie cocinaría esta noche, por ende no habrían platos que lavar.

Su problema no el suyo.

Benn se sentó en el escritorio lleno de mapas volviendo a sacar el libro de cuentas.

Algo le decía que puede que se quedasen mas tiempo del que creían.

Rockstar ya casi llegando a la orilla de la playa recordó que siempre que llegaban a una nueva isla nadie cocinaba, se sentía idiota por emocionarse tanto.

 _Ratas._

Y Benn lo sabia.

Claro que el segundo al mando lo sabia, no había forma de que el pelinegro de todas las personas le dejase salirse de sus tareas tan fácilmente, era mas fácil pedirle a Barba Blanca que se pusiese un tutu a que Benn le dejara saltarse los quehaceres.

-Para la próxima le prenderé una vela a Roger.

Al llegar a la Isla noto que no era tan pequeña como parecía, si es que era inmensa, las montañas por los alrededores llenas de arboles frondosos, alguno que otro bote de pesca artesanal por la costa; para su buena o mala suerte vioa unos cincuenta metros a un hombre fornido ya entrado en edad desenredando una red de pesca sin darle ni una mirada. Rockstar se acerco hasta llegar a su altura y haciendo que sus pisadas sonasen ya que no quería asustar al hombre.

-Disculpe, sabe donde hay un bar cerca de aquí?

El señor levanto la vista por unos segundos dejando ver un ojo sin color con índice de que habría perdido la vista de aquel hace mucho, y una barba de algunos días.

-Eres un pirata?

La cueston era peligrosa en si.

¿Y si al pueblo no le gustaban los piratas? Por las islas que habían pasado y sus años de experiencia, sabia que no a todos los pueblos les gustaba dar ayuda, suministro o parecido por mas que pagasen.

Shanks fue mas que claro al decir a toda la tripulación que no quería a nadie haciendo ninguna clase de destrozo, pero no negaría lo que era ni mucho menos a quien le daba su lealtad.

-Si.

El pescador asintió mientras continuaba desenredando su red, sin sorprenderse del todo.

-Es algo bueno que vinieras cerca de la Villa o te hubiese ido muy mal, será mejor que vayas al bar de Makino, ella te atenderá bien; por ningún motivo vayas al Bar de Tanaka, el hombre es un demonio con los piratas, además que Makino cocina mucho mejor.

Rockstar asintió, solo tenia que encontrar el bar de la tal Makino, comprar el sake de su capitán, volver al barco y asunto arreglado, y nadie seria tirado por la borda.

-Muchas gracias.

Ya se estaba alejando del pescador cuando una mano en su hombro le detuvo.

-Oi muchacho no te olvidas de algo?

No, al menos que el supiera.

¿El pescador quería algo a cambio por la información?

-Eh, como que se puede saber?

El pescador soltó un suspiro.

-La dirección que debes tomar.

La cara del pelirrojo se puso del mismo color que su cabello, primero lo de Benn y ahora esto, se sentía avergonzado por pensar del pescador como alguien convenido.

-Jajaja lo siento tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Rockstar se rasco la cabeza sin poder evitar pensar en como debía de parecerle un idiota al hombre.

-Sigue el sendero que esta por ahí hasta llegar al puerto…

El pescador señalo un amplio sendero con huellas resientes que daban a notar su uso diario; la arena de la playa era fina pero con un color oscuro lo que daba a entender que tenia la suficiente salinidad para que hubiesen abundantes peces para el consumo y la venta; al inicio del sendero que le indico el pescador se empezaba a verdear con el pasto abundante a unos pocos metros del inicio del mismo.

-… luego de que llegues al puerto busca una bandera con el símbolo de un molino y da vuelta a la derecha , vas de frente a partir de ahí y encontraras el Bar de Makino, no hay pierde.

Rockstar escucho y memorizo todo lo que le dijo el hombre, antes de irse hizo una pequeña reverencia de respeto, el pescador había sido muy considerado a pesar de no conocerle y saber que era un pirata.

-Muchas gracias, señor!

El viejo hombre ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos piratas habían llegado en el ultimo mes, todos y cada uno fueron encerrados rápidamente, la mayoría de los que habían pasado por la isla eran piratas que recién empezaban a formarse un nombre, lo que al parecer era el caso del joven al que vio marchar, lo mejor seria que el chico comprase lo que tuviese que comprar y se marchase.

-El muchacho tiene suerte de que Garp se haya ido hace unos días.

De verdad que la tenia, todos los piratas que habían llegado fueron encerrados por el Vicealmirante Garp ¨El Héroe¨ mas que nada por contar historias de los lugares que visitaron y distintas leyendas piratas delante de su nieta, las cuales picaron la curiosidad de la pequeña Luffy que andaba de un lado a otro por la villa, ya que se quedaría por un tiempo en la isla.

Rockstar había seguido todas y cada una de las indicaciones que había memorizado del pescador hasta que encontró un pequeño Bar con un letrero enfrente donde se leía ¨Partys Bar¨, se veía bastante pintoresco a decir verdad, el barnizado de la madera lucia reciente y la pintura verde limon que adornaba las ventanas y el tejado rojo eran lo mas parecido que había visto a colores alegre para un bar; tenia la seguridad de que ese era el Bar que estaba buscando ya que hace poco había pasado por otro Bar que con un enorme letrero colgante que leía ¨Tanakas Place¨, y si como le había dicho el pescador era cierto prefería no pasarse por ahí arriesgándose a que Shanks le de un par de sopapos, claro que esos serian seguidos por los del segundo al mando, y ninguno de los dos hombres contenía demasiado su fuerza para golpear a cualquier tripulante del Red Force que hiciese una tontería, aun si la tontería venia del propio capitan.

Puede que fuese por el ambiente apacible del lugar pero al entrar al bar se sintió algo mas relajado como si el ambiente fuese mas confortable al entrar al Bar, no vio a mucha gente, solo a un viejo con un sombrero y un bastón comiendo en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra y a un par de hombres tomar unas cervezas mientras platicaban. Se dirigió a la barra a la espera de que alguien le atendiese, aunque no espero mucho ya que lo que al parecer, por la larga falda amarilla, una mujer con un par de cajas que le cubrían medio cuerpo se empezó a acercar.

-Buenas!

Rockstar no entendía el ambiente del bar, pero era confortable a la vez que energizarte a la vez, además que el aroma comida del viejo que estaba a una mesas de él empezó a llegarle, y francamente olía delicioso.

La mujer estaba de espaldas dejando las dos cajas que estaba cargando, sacando algunos vasos de ellos colocándolos en los estantes empotrados en la pared. Aunque pelirrojo solo la vio de espaldas, se notaba que era joven, no podía calcular bien su edad pero se arriesgaba a pensar que era de unos veinte y algo, el corto cabello verde lucia suave y bien cuidado y las ligeras curvas de la mujer se la hacia atractiva.

-En un segundo estoy con usted!

El grito lo saco de su escaneo. La chica tenia una voz tranquila, apacible.

-No se preocupe tómese su tiempo.

Aunque le dijo eso, esperaba que Shanks continuara durmiendo, no le gustaba como casi manda a Yassop por la borda, y claro luego hubiera seguido el por decirle tan fatídicas noticas sobre su queridísimo sake si es que Benn no hubiese intervenido con las botellas de emergencia.

Rockstar se paso una mano por la cara, lo que realmente no deseaba era tener que soportar estar desmayado otra vez.

-Como esta? Se le ofrece algo?

El pelirrojo alzo la vista encontrándose la perfección.

Un ángel.

 _¿Es que lo había matado uno de la marina y no se había dado cuenta?_

Tanto tiempo escuchando a Yassop ya se le estaban pegando sus cursilerías.

Si es que la peli verde era preciosa!

Era una mujer joven de piel blanca como la leche, se veía lo suficientemente joven como para recién haber entrado a la veintena, el pelo de color verde oscuro atado pulcramente con una pañoleta amarilla con pequeñas rayitas difíciles de notar a simple vista, la blusa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y el mandil rojo atado a su cintura marcando sus delicadas formas, el pelirrojo subiendo la mirada se encontró con un par de ojos marrones brillantes con una pequeña nariz y los labios rojos cereza, poco le faltaba para babear.

 _Contesta._

-Una bo..b.. de sake.

 _Mierda. Ahora pensaría que era tartamudo._

La peliverde le sonrió antes de voltear y coger una de las múltiples botellas del estante.

-A la orden!...

Rockstar ya se había enderezado en su asiento para cuando la peliverde volvió a mirarlo extendiéndole una botella de sake sellada.

-…aquí tiene.

-Gra..gra,,racias

El pirata tomo la botella antes de asentir y mirar a la peliverde por ultima vez y salir del bar, mientras aun era cuerdo de algunas de sus acciones.

-No hay de que, vuelva pronto.

 _¨…Vuelva pronto¨_ Claro que volvería pronto.

Rockstar salió del Bar con un suspiro soñador.

No supo como volvió a llegar a la costa pero cuando estaba empujando su bote para volver al Red Force apareció el pescador que le había dado las indicaciones para llegar al bar de la peliverde, ya sabia a quien rezarle, este pescador le había hecho el día.

El pescador no se sorprendio de encontrar al pirata dio ido con la cara roja, sin prestar la debida atención a su alrededor.

-Veo que ya conoció a Makino

 _Makino._

Rockstar solto otro suspiro soñador.

-Uh-hu

El hombre solo le palmeo la espalda antes de ayudarle a meter el bote en el mar, agradeciéndole el pelirrojo subió al bote remando lánguidamente hasta llegar al Red Force donde al verle acercarse le tiraron una escalera de cuerdas para que subiese.

Al primer pirata que vio fue a Lucky Roo comiendo, para variar, una pierna de chancho.

-Lucky

El nombrado vio como de extraño se veía su amigo, el sonrojo y la mirada brillosa.

 _¿Tendría fiebre?_

-Que sucede hombre?

Lucky Roo casi se atraganta, Rockstar nunca soltaba suspiros soñadores como lo estaba asiendo ahora, pero hoy parecía ser una excepción ya que no recordaba a su amigo suspirar soñadoramente, almenos no sobrio.

-Vi un angel

Eso lo explicaba todo.

Lucky estaba a punto de reírse del pelirrojo por lo cursi que sonó pero antes de siquiera echarse a reír apareció el segundo al mando del Red Force con el entrecejo fruncido, si el hombre seguía así su cabello se volvería blanco, aun mas rápido.

-Vete con tus ángeles a otro lado. ¿trajiste la botella?

Rockstar despabilo en segundos de ver a Benn con el ceño fruncido, eso nunca era buena señal, ni para él ni para nadie de la tripulacion; había traído la botella en la mano por lo que se la entrego casi al instante, y de igual modo en la que el pelinegro apareció, desapareció sin darle oportunidad de hablar a ninguno de los dos piratas que solo se encogieron de hombros.

Shanks había despertado hace un par de minutos antes de que llegase Rockstar, pero contrario a lo que todo el mundo creía, no se altero, no hubieron gruñidos, ni nadie desmayado, ni nada. Benn estaba entre sorprendido y preocupado, desde hace un momento el pelirrojo miraba en dirección a la isla como si la estuviese analizando, pero eso no era lo preocupante, el meollo del asunto era que Shanks no pregunto en ningún momento por su sacrosanto sake, y eso era en verdad una preocupación.

La tripulación tenia razón si seguía así terminaría con el pelo blanco antes de tiempo, y sin cigarros.

En los últimos minutos se había acabado 5 de los últimos que le quedaban.

El pelinegro palmeo el hombro de su capitán que si bien sabia que tenia en todo momento su Haki de observación activado al parecer le cogió, como en excasas ocasiones, con la guardia baja ya que se sobresalto.

-Benn? Ya desembarcaremos?

No pregunto por su sake y eso que estaba a la vista, en su mano casi delante del pelirrojo; lo que fuera que tuviese al pelirrojo tan pensativo seria algo grande y lo suficientemente importante como para hacerle distraerse.

-Si, toma.

Benn le extendió la botella por unos segundos hasta que obtuvo la reacción normal del pelirrojo, que le arrebatase la botella para abrirla rápidamente y le diese un largo trago poniendo una sonrisa boba, o lo que el clasificaba como tal.

-Esta bueno! Que estamos esperando, vamos al puerto! Quiero mas de este!

Shanks no podía creer el sabor, si es que estaba buenísimo, el toque justo que necesitaba, buscaría el bar donde fueron a conseguir esta botella de paraíso liquido, quería mas.

Y también quería conocer la razón por la que quería llegar rápido a esa isla.

* * *

 **Pregunta:¿Alguien cree que se le pase el flechazo a Rockstar?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	6. Capitulo 5: Me llamo Luffy

**Holaaaaa!Chicas/os.**

 **Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: Como siempre es un gusto leer tus reviews! imagina que el pobre de Rockstar hara tonteria y media en este fic o al menos hasta que se le pase.**

 **Love D Campell:Jajaja lo del inter suele pasar...y Benn actuaria igual que Shanks y de eso nadie salva a la tripulacion O.o**

 **Goldeen Neko:a lo del hijo de Makino sinceramente me sigo comiendo la cabeza con ello, tampoco es como si Shanks hubiese ido a Foosha nuevamente, y aun asi nadie supo cuando fue hace años...sinceramente me contradigo mucho con eso...a lo de las parejas aun estoy en neutro, pensaba hacer un no pairing por ahora pero vere si cambia en el futuro.**

 **SebbyLoverTMI: me encanta que te guste el fic! lo que respecta a parejas, aun mantengo mi punto algo neutral pero veo la existencia de muchos entredichos.**

 **Delfi: posiblemente te rias con las locuras de Rockstar, Quien sabe?**

 **Mirajane-sama: nuestra pelinegra y peliverde favoritas por fin legan, ya las leeras!**

 **One Piece no me pertenece...triste pero cierto u.u**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5:**

 **Me llamo Luffy**

Ya todos los piratas de Red Force se encontraban en cubierta a la espera; habían pasado tres horas desde que Shanks aviso a la tripulación sobre el desembarcamiento que tendrían en el puerto de la Isla y para la emoción y alivio de muchos el pelirrojo ya no lucia ni gruñón ni con ínfulas de posible homicida; entre preparativos y todo se demoraron cerca de una hora para poder llegar al puerto, las otras dos horas faltantes se la pasaron esperando a Rockstar, no porque le apreciaban y adorasen su compañía, sino porque el pelirrojo con cabello en picos tenia que guiar al resto al bar correcto ya que habían oído del mismo que había otro bar que no aceptaba piratas, además también estaba el hecho de que el capitán estaba que se ajustaba a la Isla, no quería desmayar a nadie por error, otra vez.

-Rockstar, te apuras o te apuro?!...

Shanks se estaba cansando de esperar, la botella de sake se le acababa de terminar y quería saber el lugar en el cual habían hecho algo tan increíblemente bueno; ya había terminado de ajustar su Haki para no tener problemas, también había advertido, otra vez, a toda la tripulación sobre el No-quiero-problemas con la cara mas seria que tenia, la cual no aceptaba replicas y ahora solo esperaba que Rockstar trajese su trasero a cubierta antes de que perdiese la paciencia.

El pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos al ver salir trotando a Rockstar.

-…Rockstar? que estas..? olvídalo, tu guías.

No se rio, ni el resto de la tripulación lo hizo.

Rockstar se veía demasiado feliz para poder hacerlo.

Shanks palmeo el hombro del otro pelirrojo quien felizmente salto bajando por la rampilla entre el barco y el muelle rápidamente seguido por el resto de los tripulantes, el capitán del Red Force se quedo unos minutos mas en el barco dando una señal a su segundo para que se adelantasen, a lo cual Benn siguió sin rechistar ya que hace buen rato se le habían acabado los cigarrillos, su prioridad máxima en esos momentos era conseguir algunos paquetes para pensar con claridad ya que si alguien le jodia la existencia aunque sea un poco no dudaría en tirarle por la borda apenas volviesen al barco; el pelirrojo apenas sintió a la mayoría de sus nakamas lo suficientemente lejos, empezó a rodar por el suelo partiéndose de risa.

-DAHAHAHAHA! Hay mi estom…Dahahaha

Las lagrimillas se empezaron a formar por las risas, llego incluso a golpear con su mano un poco el suelo del barco con algo de fuerza como para dejar su palma en la madera, estaba que no se lo creía.

-DAHAHAHAHA!

Cualquiera que viese al pelirrojo reírse solo se extrañaría y hasta le tomaría por loco pero el que hubiese visto a Rockstar antes no culparía a Shanks por reírse de esa forma, es mas se le uniría en el suelo y pediría una foto. Rockstar había, por primera vez desde que el capitán del Red Force le conocía, peinado sus cabellos en un estirado peinado hacia atrás estilo mayordomo y cambiado su usual camisa color salmón por una camisa blanca, su pañuelo rojo por una corbata gris, sus pantalones azules por unos negros y su usual gabardina azul noche por un saco negro y sus botas negras por unos pulcros zapatos negros, si es que Rockstar no se hubiese visto tan contento se hubiese reído en su cara o dicho que parecía un pingüino disfrazado.

Shanks siguió riéndose por unos buenos diez minutos hasta que se calmo respirando algo agitado por tantas risas, trato de calmarse un poco pero la sonrisa no se le borraba; aun con su sonrisa boba bajo del barco.

 _Ahora tendré que pedir direcciones._

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro, no quería arriesgarse a soltar su Haki de observación para encontrar a su tripulación y por error soltar el Haki del Rey, les había advertido a su tripulación sobre no hacer desorden asique que tenia que predicar con el ejemplo, además que sentía que pronto algo realmente bueno pasaría solo que no sabia que, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, si es que pasaba o no ya lo averiguaría.

* * *

En el camino al bar algunos no pudieron aguantar sus carcajadas cayendo al suelo y entorpeciendo el camino, y que para su mala suerte, fastidiar a Benn que se traía un humor de perros provocado por la falta de nicotina, al final mas de la mitad de la tripulación termino con una mordaza y varios chinchones apilados en su cabeza, algunos como Yassop semi inconscientes y siendo arrastrados por el resto de la tripulación, siquiera con eso no le oirían hablar sobre su bellísima difunta esposa o su ingenioso y adorado hijo, hoy no sangrarían los oídos de nadie escuchando esas historias, la única que nunca les contaba era la de la luna de miel.

Rockstar estaba que no cabía en su dicha, vería nuevamente vería a ese ángel peliverde; suspiro soñador al estar a unos metros del ¨ Partys Bar¨ antes de que se diese cuenta de que alguno de sus nakamas podía caer enamorado de su linda peliverde, por lo que se lo pensó unos segundos con algo de preocupación hasta que descarto la idea al recordar que la mayoría ahí solo andaba con rubias o pelirrojas, y los restantes tenían esposas esperando por ellos en sus lugares de origen, para su gran alivio.

-Es aquí.

El pelirrojo con traje de pingüino señalo el bar de la peliverde igual que señalara las puertas hacia el One Piece, a lo que los tripulantes del Red Force solo le ignoraron tratando de no ver a pelirrojo en demasía o se partirían de risa ahí mismo, no querían correr la misma suerte que Yassop.

Rockstar en vista de que todos sus nakamas ya estaban por entrar les fue siguiendo el paso cuando un jalón en su pantalón le detuvo, bajo la mirada enconchándose a una pequeña pelinegra con unos enormes ojos negros llenos de curiosidad, una pequeña nariz y la piel morena llena de manchas de lodo como los shorts azules y la playera roja que traía, suponía que de haber estado jugando por ahí.

-Eres un mayordomo?

* * *

Luffy tenia mucha curiosidad, cuando salió de su casa para ir al Bar de Makino no se imagino ver tan pronto otro barco pirata, ni siquiera uno tan grande como el que estaba en el muelle del puerto, al menos no desde que su Jiji-chan se había llevado a los últimos piratas que le contaron esas fantásticas historias sobre sus aventuras; solo había un lugar al que los piratas iban luego de desembarcar y ese era el Bar de Makino pero antes de que llegase había un hombre enorme con cara de haberse caído al suelo de cara y estar contento por ello como decía el viejo alcalde de la Villa, generalmente veía mucho esa cara en los piratas y los hombres que iban y salían del Bar de Makino, aunque no supiera el porque. Se acerco al hombre pelirrojo vestido de pingüino jalándole del pantalón, tal vez él había visto a los piratas, Makino muchas veces le dijo que no le podía decir pingüinos a las personas vestidas como el pelirrojo, pero no recordaba bien como se les decía.

¿Mago armado? No.

¿Mazo rallado? No.

¿Mayordomo? Si, esa era la palabra.

Cuando el pelirrojo le hizo caso bajando la vista, le miro con curiosidad antes de preguntar.

-¿Eres un mayordomo?

La pequeña pelinegra miro por unos segundos al pelirrojo hasta que el este se coloreo del mismo tono de su cabello.

-No, niña, soy un pirata.. disculpa pequeña pero tengo algo de prisa.

Luffy no escucho nada aparte de la palabra ¨pirata¨, soltó el pantalón del pirata que vestía de pingüino casi al instante, estaba muy emocionada y como no estarlo si su mayor deseo se cumplió, por fin un pirata le contaría mas historias de la aventuras fantásticas que vivió.

La pequeña pelinegra estaba tan emocionada que empezó a dar saltitos.

-¡¿Eres un pirata?!

Por mas emocionada que sonó el pirata vestuario de pingüino solo miraba raro el Bar de Makino y aun así no le tomo importancia.

-Hu-uh.

La afirmación hizo que los grandes ojos negros de la menor resplandeciesen emocionados.

-¿Me podrías contar algunas historias de tus viajes, por favor?

Makino siempre le decía que cuando quisiese algo tenia que medirlo de manera educada y diciendo ¨por favor¨.

Y aunque Rockstar no lo supo, el no mirar a la pequeña pelinegra, le salvo del ataque por el cual había mas de un pirata del East Blue en Impel Down, atrapados por Garp luego de que cayesen en la trampa mortal de la pequeña. Los enormes ojos negros de cachorrito tirado en la calle en diciembre a un día de navidad de la pequeña pelinegra, que miraban suplicantes y hacían que su ¨victima¨ hiciese caso de todas y cada una de las peticiones de la menor, la mayoría de las veces contarle historia de sus aventuras.

-Tal vez luego, ahora tendré una cita con la que será la futura señora de Rockstar.

Sin mas, la pequeña pelinegra miro con tristeza como el pelirrojo con vestuario de pingüino se dirigió a las puertas del Bar.

Luffy camino con tristeza por el muelle, aun no era hora del almuerzo y Makino tenia muchos clientes como para ir a molestarle, tampoco podía ir a jugar con los niños del pueblo ya que al estar siempre de viaje con su Jiji-chan o en sus entrenamientos, no tenia ningún amigo en el pueblo, ni conocía a nadie de su edad. No se estaba fijando en su camino mientras se lamentaba pesarosamente el no poder escuchar nuevas historias de esos mares tan interesantes que los piratas solían contar, hasta que choco con alguien.

-Hey, lo siento estas bien? Que pasa? Te perdiste?

Luffy con la cara aun triste miro hacia arriba al hombre pelirrojo con sombrero de paja, quien le mirarba inquisitivamente, aun con tristeza por no poder escuchar las nuevas historias de las aventuras del pirata vestido de pingüino agito la cabeza en negación.

-…Entonces?

A Shanks nunca le fue bien con los niños, es mas estos parecían repelerle peor que la plaga pero aun así no parecía correcto que esa pequeña niña que tenia delante tuviese esa aura depresiva a su alrededor, además que le tenia algo de curiosidad, por mas que siempre trataba de controlarse, todos los niños pequeños se desmayaban al estar a menos de un metro del él y que esta pequeña niña no lo hiciese le picaba la curiosidad..

La pequeña pelinegra suspiro con pesadez.

-Quería que el pirata con el vestuario de pingüino me contase algunas historias de sus viajes pero dijo que tenia prisa.

Shanks solo había visto a un pirata con traje de pingüino y ese era Rockstar, no se atrevió a reírse por tres razones, la primera, aun le dolía el estomago por tanta risa; segundo, por que la pelinegra parecía verdaderamente triste y el adorable puchero que tenia no ayudaba en nada a quitar esa triste imagen, y la tercera era que le parecía raro que Rockstar se hubiese negado, siempre que arribaban en una isla y había niños curiosos por sus aventuras los primeros en estar ahí contándoles las historias de sus viajes eran Rockstar y Yassop. Miro con curiosidad a la pequeña, esta niña tenia un _no-se-que_ que parecía hacerle importante, lo dejo pasar por el momento.

-¿Te gustan las historia de piratas?

El mar depresivo se fue al instante, una sonrisa radiante apareció en el rostro de la menor a la vez que sus grandes y oscuros ojos negros brillaban con entusiasmo propios de un niño.

-Si! Son increíbles!

Y para dar aun mas énfasis a sus palabras la pequeña alzo los menudos brazos a la vez que daba pequeños saltitos.

-Venga, yo también soy un pirata y te contare algunas historias si me enseñas donde esta el bar de …

Shanks no perdió de vista como fue que la pequeña pelinegra prácticamente brillaba de emoción ante las palabras ¨pirata¨ y ¨historia¨; pensó por un momento el nombre del bar que le había dicho Rockstar pero no se le venia nada a la cabeza hasta que recordó a Rockstar repitiendo peor que loro el nombre de la cantinera.

-…Makino, si, el bar de Makino.

Ante el nombre de la cantinera la niña se detuvo de dar saltitos y sonrió aun con mas entusiasmo que antes empezando a caminar dándole señas al pelirrojo a que le siguiese, lo cual hizo al instante.

-Makino hace las mejores comidas de tod-

Shanks al estar pendiente de que su Haki no se soltara por error no pudo evitar que la menor cayera al suelo raspándose la rodilla por el cual empezaron a caer ligeras gotas de sangre.

-Hey estas bien…

Ese ligero silencio que viene antes del llanto era preocupante, pasados cuatro segundos el llanto no se hizo esperar, escucharlo era lo peor que el pelirrojo pudo imaginar, el gimoteo lastimero y las gruesas lagrimas no paraban de salir de la menor, quien trataba de limpiarse la cara lo mejor posible pero seguía llorando y soltando los lastimeros sonidos.

Shanks cogió a la menor de las axilas cargándola cuidadosamente para que no rosase en ningún momento la zona afectada.

-…Venga que en el bar deben de tener un botiquín.

La pequeña pelinegra no respondió, solo envolvió sus menudos brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo empapándole de lagrimas y mocos su camisa, lo cual no le importo al pirata que le empezó a pasar la mano por la espalda de la pequeña pelinegra en un intento por que se calmase aunque sin lograr resultado alguno; al haber caminado ya algo diviso un Bar algo pintores con con un letrero en el que se leía ¨Partys Bar¨, aun tratando de calmar a la menor se encamino hacia el Bar.

Los tripulantes del Red Force habían quedado encantados con la cantinera del ¨Partys Bar¨, les había servido rápido y eficientemente, preguntado por lo que necesitasen y demás, pero sobre todo les había dado de su grandiosa comida, si el alcohol era bueno la comida lo era igual, hasta el chef de la tripulación estaba encantado; Makino se gano a todos y cada uno incluyendo a Benn, a quien le vendió los cigarros que hacia uno de los viejos hombres del pueblo, con lo que el pelinegro pudo estar en sus cinco sentidos y patear en sus cinco sentidos a quien estuviese haciendo alboroto.

La mayoría de los piratas no miraban mucho a Rockstar por dos razones, la primera, se veía ridículo con ese traje, y la segunda era penoso como trataba de impresionar con sus historia a la peliverde que corría de un lugar a otro con las cervezas, botellas de sake, platos de comida o uno que otro vaso; para cuando ya todo el mundo tenia lo que quería se quedo detrás de a barra limpiando los vasos mientras escuchaba al pelirrojo contar aventuras increíbles aunque ella solo se preguntaba cuando llegaría la pequeña Luffy, pensó que la vería apenas entraron los piratas pero pasado un rato se empezó a preocupar, en general hubiesen piratas o no la pequeña pelinegra siempre llegaba a comer o hablar para esas horas, iba a preguntarle al pelirrojo si es que comería algo pero interrumpió sus pensamientos al escuchar como poco a poco los piratas iban haciendo el silencio. Volteo con una sonrisa que se le fue al ver a Luffy siendo cargada por un desconocido pelirrojo y llorando a mares; la peliverde se alarmo, dejo de limpiar los vasos como también dejo con las palabras en la boca a Rockstar antes de dirigirse lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección a la pequeña y el extraño.

-¿Qué le paso?

El pelirrojo ni la miro aun meciendo a la pequeña pelinegra.

-Se resbalo con sus pies.

Eso fue un alivio para el agitado corazón de la joven cantinera, con el imán de problemas que resultaba la pequeña era un alivio que solo se hubiese resbalado; aun así Makino miro apenada al pelirrojo que mecía a la pequeña pelinegra tratando inútilmente que dejase de llorar, la peli verde extendió los brazos para que le pasase a la menor, aunque el pelirrojo con algo de duda lo hizo no dejo de mirar en dirección a la pequeña pelinegra que seguía llorando en los brazos de la peli verde.

-Lo siento si le causo algún problema, señor?

Shanks simplemente se encogió de hombros sin desviar la mirada de la pequeña quien no paraba de soltar gruesas lagrimas y gimoteos lastimeros.

-Solo Shanks esta bien. No, que va. No es así, chiquilla?…

El pelirrojo por fin miro a la peliverde mientras agitaba una mano en su dirección restando importancia a lo sucedido, aunque la atención del pirata volvió rápidamente a la menor en los brazos de la peliverde a la cual le revolvió los cabellos azabaches.

-…venga deja de llorar para contarte un par de mis viajes…

Como si se tratase de un interruptor, para asombro del pelirrojo y las ligeras risas de la peliverde, la pequeña pelinegras dejo de llorar respirando entrecortadamente por el llanto pero sin dejar que ninguna lagrima cayese de su enormes ojos negros.

-..que rápido.

Aun entre risas la cantinera cogió un pañuelo que tenia en su mandil para limpiar las lagrimas y los mocos de la menor.

-Es así cuando algo capta su atención, me la llevare por un momento, estaré aquí en un momento…

Antes de que la peliverde hubiese dado tan siquiera un paso sintió un pequeño jalón en su blusa, bajo la mirada encontrándose con los enormes ojos negros de Luffy.

-…Que sucede, Lu?

Luffy no respondió volteando a ver al pelirrojo con sus enormes ojos de cachorrito. Makino ya sabia que la pequeña se saldría con la suya así que solo espero.

-¿De verdad me contaras las historias de tus viajes?

A las esperanzadas y algo dubitativas palabras de la pequeña pelinegra, el pelirrojo solo pudo revolverle los cortos cabellos azabaches.

 _¿Cómo decirle que no cuando la miraba con esos enormes ojos negros de cachorrito?_

-Si, cuando vuelvas te estaré esperando sentado en la barra, esta bien?

La pequeña pelinegra sonrió con tanta felicidad que causaba algo de risa, si es que se veía totalmente adorable.

-Me llamo Luffy!

En respuesta a su animada presentación el capitán del Red Force solo le revolvió los cabellos

-Dahahaha que animada para una chiquilla que hace nada estaba llorando, anda de una vez a que te curen.

Ante las palabras del pelirrojo la peliverde pareció reaccionar.

-Volveremos enseguida.

Los ojos del pelirrojo en ningún momento abandonaron los enormes ojos negros de la pequeña niña que le miraban animadamente mientras desaparecía tras la puerta de la cantina. Solo cuando se fueron la pequeña Luffy y la cantinera, Shanks cayo en cuenta del silencio en el Bar, dio media vuelta encontrando a casi toda su tripulación con la boca abierta mirándole de manera rara.

-¿Que, tengo monos en la cara o algo?

Y en vista de que nadie decía nada, el pelirrojo simplemente se sentó en la barra a esperar a que llegase la chiquilla para contarle algunas de las aventuras que había tenido tanto con su tripulación como solo; la tripulación del Red Force al ver el desinterés de su capitán poco a poco fueron volviendo a sus actividades anteriores con una pregunta general en sus cabezas.

 _¿Desde cuando su capitán consolaba a los niños?_

Era mas que sabido para los piratas de Shanks el pelirrojo que le acercabas un bebe al capitán y este empezaba a llorar peor que si le estuviesen pegando antes del inminente desmayo.

Benn había visto todo el asunto desde la llegada de Shanks con la niña que se presento como Luffy, aun le era difícil de digerir la información, desde que conocía a Shanks, el pelirrojo nunca le cayo bien a los infantes y mucho menos a las niñas, pero el hecho de que llegase cargando y consolando a una pequeña era sorpresivo, si bien no le caía bien a los infante tampoco es que el pelirrojo hiciera mucho por ellos. El segundo al mando palmeo la espalda del capitán del Red Force quien seguía mirando la puerta por la que se había ido la peliverde con la pequeña Luffy.

-Creo que le acabas de quitar a Rockstar la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Al escuchar la voz de su segundo, Shanks volteo a verle.

-Eh?

Benn en ocasiones se llegaba a preguntar como es que no le habían dado mas neuronas sociales a su capitán, por mas que fuese un genio con la espada, un completo patea traseros cuando se trataba de algo que simplemente no le interesaba o era puramente en la interaccion entre personas tenia la misma percepción que una almeja.

-Que denso que eres capitán.

El pelirrojo simplemente se encogió de hombros quitándole la botella de sake que tenia su segundo en las manos, suponía que era para él ya que estaba sellada.

A unos metros del capitán y el segundo al mando en un mar de depresión se encontraba Rockstar lamentándose no haberle hecho caso a la pequeña niña que por como había reaccionado era alguien muy importante para la peliverde.

* * *

 **Pregunta:¿Que creen que pasara con Rockstar?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	7. Capitulo 6: Lolicon

**Holaaa! Chicas/os como estan? yo? mueriendoooo...lamento no haber publicado antes, tuve una invacion familiar miniaturisada por las navidades y el proximo año nuevo :( ahora se cantar todas las cansiones de pinkfong o.o me se los caps top de pepa pig y los simpsons(aunque estos si me gustan!), lo que queria decirles es que creo que no publicare mientras esta legion familiar miniatura este por aqui y si logro publicar sera una bendicion, denuevo lo siente mucho**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **ceciimanassero4: Jajajaja Rockstar tendra la misma accion que un crustaseo lol la reaccion mas chistosa sera la de Shanks te lo aseguro, la de Yassop sera de chiste y...ups mucha información.**

 **SebbyLoverTMI: JAjajaj ese Shanks nunca se entera de nada que no sea de sake o peleas, es como una version adulta de Luffy; habran muchas situaciones en las que Makino...uy estoy diciendo muchooo...bn ya que estoy en esto, nuestra querida peliverde tiene cierta preferencia por el capitan del Red Force ya que le cae bien a la pequeña Luffy!**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: como siempre me encantan tus reviews! te doy un dato, Mihawk aparecera ;) lo que si no se cuando o nada, pero no conocera a Luffy como ya se sabe... lamento que este cap sea corto pero lo hice desde el celular, lo guarde al gmail como borrador y lo copie y pegue a fanfiction. Toda una tavesia de letras, eh? el pobre de Rockstar seguira con su insistensia por un tiempo mas y creeme cuando digo que dara mas risa que pena :3**

 **Mirajane-sama: te doy un dato :3 Shanks se enterara de que Luffy es nieta de Garp en el mes 6 de su estadia ya sabes top secret lol... lo siento pero hoy es un cap mas corto que el anterior.**

 **Golden Neko: Awww gracia! Fem! Luffy es una de las cosas que poco se encuentran y son muy efímeras en una lectura, pero aun asi me encanta... lo de las parejas aun sigo en neutro pero tengo tamb una ligera inclinacion por hacer el Shanks x Makino, pero eso aun no lo he decidido completamente, aunque si habran un millon de insinuaciones.**

 **Delfi: enrealidad creo que Rockstar contara la cantidad de intentos, creeme seran muchos!**

 **Mayuri: Vendran las aventuras mas locas y bizarras que te puedas imaginar!**

 **One Piece no me pertenece... ya quisiera! la vida es cruel, lo se.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6:**

 **Lolicon**

Desde que Los Piratas del Red Force había anclado en el puerto habían pasado tres semanas, en las cuales desde que el capitán del Red Force había traído en brazos a la pequeña pelinegra esta no se le había despegado en ningún momento salvo cuando la pequeña pelinegra se iba a su casa en la colina o cuando comía, y si que comía, pero luego de eso no se despegaba en ningún momento del pelirrojo que le contaba una que otra de las historias de sus viajes, sorprendentemente la niña era bastante callada cuando escuchaba las historias pero cuando acababa no paraba de moverse y hacer ruido por donde fuese, claro que siempre cerca del pelirrojo o la cantinera del ¨Partys Bar¨.

Todos y cada uno de los tripulantes del Red Force conocían, o creían conocer a su pelirrojo capitán, Shanks el Pelirrojo era alguien fuerte, de decisión inquebrantable, alguien en quien se podía confiar cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero también era alguien latoso a morir, no era alguien que cuidaba a los niños y mucho menos la mantequilla derretida que habían visto que era con la pequeña pelinegra aunque este no parecia darse cuenta de ello, además que era mas que sabido para los piratas del Red Force que si le acercabas un infante al capitán este empezaba a llorar peor que si le estuviesen pegando antes del inminente desmayo, y que esta pequeña niña no lo hiciese le picaba la curiosidad a mas de uno de los tripulantes del Red Force, inclusive al segundo al mando.

En general lo máximo que se quedaban en una isla hasta ahora era solo un mes y eso era en casos especiales como el de Yassop y su difunta esposa, pero esto no lo era, ya tenían tres semanas sin moverse de la isla, los suministros estaban comprados e inclusive habían hecho ordenes de las setas de la isla, que para su buena suerte se encontraban en temporada.

Era bien entrada la mañana cuando Benn encendió uno de los cigarros que consiguió de la cantinera del ¨Partys Bar¨, para ser francos, estaban bastante buenos, incluso había ordenado un pequeño lote que se hiciesen lo mas pronto posible ya que no sabían cuando se marcharían del pueblo, por lo mismo que se encontraba fuera del camarote del capitán.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro antes de tocar un par de veces la puerta del camarote del capitán.

Silencio.

-Shanks…

Toco un par de veces mas, si no fuese por que él mismo le acababa de ver entrar a su camarote se hubiese ido a buscarle a otro lado.

-…Oi, Shanks…

Toco un par de veces mas sin obtener respuesta.

-SHANKS CON UN DEMONIO CONTESTA CUANDO TE HABLO!

Benn ya iba a abrir sin importarle la privacidad de su capitán cuando se escucho como quitaban el seguro de la puerta para que luego esta fuese abierta dejando ver a un adormilado pelirrojo.

-Benn acaso tenias que gritar?...

El nombrado juro un día matar a su vago capitán, quien se estiraba cual gato en el marco de la puerta.

Ni siquiera le invitaba a pasar, aunque ya ni se sorprendía, todos los piratas del Red Force sabían que el pelirrojo tenia una regla de nadie que no fuese el mismo en su habitación.

-…Que quieres? Yassop al fin dejo de contarle la historia de su proposición a Makino?

Benn negó con la cabeza, aunque por dentro le agradecía a cuanto santo se le viniese a la cabeza por poner a la peliverde en el camino de las historias de Yassop, desde que habían llegado la peliverde había demostrado ser buena oyente, aun mas cuando preguntaba cortésmente o desviaba el tema sin que el francotirador lo notase.

Roger bendiga a la cantinera por quitarles el suplicio de oír por millonésima vez las historias del francotirador.

 _Adios a los oídos sangrantes! Bendita seas Makino!_

-No.

El pelirrojo asintió dándole una sonrisa sardónica.

-¿Rockstar por fin se puso sus ropas normales?

El pelinegro sonrió de lado.

-Si

Luego de que el dia anterior por la noche la pequeña Luffy le preguntase sobre su disfraz de pingüino Rockstar por fin tuvo la decencia y las suficientes neuronas para poder cambiarse el traje y dejar de provocar las risas involuntarias de toda la tripulación del Red Force.

-Por fin! Sabes lo mucho que me he querido reír en su cara?

Todos querían reírse en la cara del mas reciente miembro de los piratas de Shanks El Pelirrojo pero no querían romper las ilusiones de Rockstar, además de que era divertido verle hacer payasada y media, al menos mas que lo normal.

Benn suspiro.

-¿Cuánto mas nos quedaremos en la Villa?

Shanks se lo pensó por unos segundos, ya se habían quedado tres semanas pero aun le parecía muy poco, además que tenia muchas cosas pendientes que hacer.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

-No se un poco mas de tiempo, creo.

El pelirrojo vio como su segundo al mando fruncía el ceño.

 _Oh-oh_

-Crees?

Shanks asintió algo incomodo por la mirada que le mandaba su segundo pero rápidamente su incomodad despareció cambiándola por una sonrisa boba.

-Si, le prometí a la chiquilla terminar de contarle de nuestro viaje a Skipea, sigue sin creerme sobre una isla en el cielo pero ya lo hará, te lo aseguro.

Benn le dio una calada a su cigarro, no sabia porque pero ya se lo esperaba.

-No te encariñes con la niña.

El pelirrojo agito una mano delante de si mismo como si tratase de esfumar lo que dijo su segundo.

-Con Luffy? Pero si me gusta la chiquilla!

Benn dio una tranquila calada a su cigarro antes de que las palabras entrasen en su cerebro.

-Tu…

Lo que fuese que el pelinegro fuese a decir murió, el siempre aspecto tranquilo del segundo al mando se quebró haciendo que por un segundo el instinto de supervivencia del pelirrojo se encendiera pero aun así no se movió ni un ápice esperando a ver la reacción de su segundo, la cual no se hizo esperar.

El siempre ceño fruncido del pelinegro pareció acentuarse aun mas de lo regular, las fosas nasales se dilataron por el respirar agitado y los temblores de ira parecían azotar con mas frecuencia el cuerpo del segundo al mando del Red Force quien apunto con un tembloroso dedo al pelirrojo que tenia una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, no sabia el porque de la reacción de su segundo pero aun así por como estaba no era nada bueno.

3.

2.

1.

-…MALDITO LOLICON DE MIERDA, SABES CUANTO TRABAJO ME CUESTA MANTENER LA REPUTACIÓN DE ESTA TRIPULACIÓN?!...

Al pelirrojo se le desencajo la mandibula mirando a su segundo.

 _¿Enserio Benn pensaba eso de Él?_

Ajeno a los pensamientos del pelirrojo, el segundo al mando temblaba de indignación, ira contenida, decepción y ganas de ahorcar a su pelirrojo capitán.

El pelinegro hacia lo mejor que podía porque ninguno de los tripulantes del Red Force se metieran en problemas innecesarios de ninguna índole, incluso llego a casar a uno de los tripulantes del Red Force y que ahora su capitán le viniese con esto era simplemente el colmo.

-…SABIA QUE ALGO DEBÍAS DE TENER PARA RECHAZAR A CASANDRA, MARI, ROXANNA Y FABIOLA, BUSCABAS A ALGUIEN MAS JOVEN, TU MALDITO PEDÓFILO!

 _¿Es que Shanks no podía haber esperado unos diez o quince años?_ Al parecer no. _Podían haber vuelto en unos años, pero no…pedófilo._ No le dejaría acercarse a la menor.

En mas de una ocasión antes de llegar al East Blue pasaron por algún bar o un cabaret donde tanto Benn, Rockstar e incluso Lucky Roo le presentaron a alguna rubia o una pelirroja, a lo que el capitán del Red Force las despedía educadamente o pasaban un buen rato charlando antes de que fueran presentadas a otro de los chicos de la tripulación por el mismo pelirrojo, pero no era por las razones por la que su segundo creía sino que cada que veía una mujer rubia recordaba con nostalgia a una mujer muy guapa sonrientemente agarrada del brazo del que una vez fue su capitán, ese hombre con una sonrisa alegre y un bigote gracioso, y con respecto a las pelirrojas, no le gustaba estar con alguien de su mismo color de cabello, por mas raro que fuese.

El pelirrojo coloco las manos de manera apaciguadora delante de si mismo tratando de calmar a su segundo que no dejaba de decir mas y mas insultos en su contra.

-Oi Benn cálmate

El nombrado pareció no escucharle ya que siguió con sus insultos mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Lolicon de mierda, depravado, pedófilo, no te merecías mi vino.

Eso ultimo no se lo podía dejar pasar, ese vino estuvo demasiado bueno como para no haberlo probado, por mas que tuviese que comprarle otro a su segundo, claro que en un futuro no muy cercano.

-Hey, con el vino no te metas y cálmate de una buena vez que no es lo que piensas.

El nombrado mando una mirada de muerte al pelirrojo antes de quebrar su cigarro.

QUEBRAR. SU. CIGARRO.

 _Oh-Oh_

\- CALMARME?! Calmarme? Como quieres que me calme?! De todas las tonterías que pudiste hacer…arggg, no puedo creerlo…

Shanks miro curioso como el cuerpo de su segundo dejaba de temblar antes de darle una mirada decidida.

-…no, yo te mato.

En menos de un segundo el pelinegro se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo quien rápidamente trato de cerrar la puerta bloqueando los intentos homicidas de su segundo.

-Oi Benn detente…

El forcejeo se volvió aun mas desesperado seguido de una ola de insultos encabezados por ¨lolicon¨ y ¨decepcionado¨

-…no me refería al sentido que te estas imaginando…

Al parecer su segundo estaba con oídos sordos, dejo de hacer fuerza sobre la puerta de su camarote dejando que el peso venciera a su segundo haciendo que cállese para levantarse rápidamente e intentar abalanzarse nuevamente sobre su capitán, pero este ultimo ya no se encontraba con ganas de seguirle el juego por lo que coloco su mirada seria borrando cualquier rastro de sonrisa nerviosa o boba, y se cruzo de brazos de manera molesta.

-..BENN! DETENTE!

El segundo al mando al mirar el estado fastidiado de su capitán se detuvo, la mayoría de las veces era mas sensato escuchar lo que tenia que decir su pelirrojo capitán cuando se encontraba en ese estado de seriedad, aunque aun tenia sus dudas; el pelinegro relajo su posición antes de sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de sus pantalones sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo.

-Mas te vale que tengas una buena escusa.

Shanks suspiro antes de descruzar los brazos y colocar una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro

-Me refiero a que la chiquilla me cae bien, será alguien grande, muy grande.. lo presiento.

Luego de decir esas palabras el pelirrojo coloco su sonrisa boba de siempre diciendo algo de ir por el bar ya que la pequeña pelinegra ya debía de estar por llegar.

Benn se que en su posición encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Aspiro el tabaco dejando que ingresara a sus pulmones y tranquilizase su mente.

-No se porque te voy a dar la razón en eso, capitán.

No tenia ni idea con sinceridad, pero hasta Yassop había notado el magnetismo que tenia la niña, esa pequeña tenia algo especial y solo lo habían notado cuando andaba cerca de Shanks o la peliverde, un diminuto resquicio de lo que la menor seria en el futuro, y era algo increíble que solo te dabas cuenta de que estaba ahí cuando tenias la suficiente experiencia para notar las cosas que cambiarían todo a tu alrededor, y esa pequeña pelinegra cambiaria muchas cosas.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	8. Capitulo 7: Nakama y problemas

**Holaaa! Chicas/os primero quiero decirles que SOY LIBREEEEE, porfin se fueron esos mini invasores de mi casa, tengo de vuelta mi cuarto T.T, creo que esto es lo mas largo que me he demorado en actualizar...ok...al fic...Benn sera un poco mal pensado en varias situciones, asi que como que se imaginan todo, a que si?**

 **muchisimas gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: como siempre un gusto leerte! fue horrible no poder actualizar, lo iba hacer ayer pero tuve problemas con la cuenta, no me dejaba ni leer los reviews ni poner caps hasta porfin hoy!**

 **ceciimanassero4:jajajaj me encanta que te encantase :3 y eso que aun faltan varias situaciones locas por llegar**

 **Delfi:si pobre Benn u.u pero el le es recontra fiel a Shanks! a lo tipo Zoro y Luffy~ no te preocupes habra mucha mas interaccion con ellos.**

 **Mirajane-samaNo se exactamente cuantos cap dure...con respecto a Ace o Sabo ellos seguiran con sus generos pero lastimosamente no apareceran, seguira solo lo comun, puede que agregue nombres de uno que otro pero fisico fisico no, lo siento**

 **Mayuri:Benn es un amorrrr! y eso que tuvo bastantes ocaciones antes de controlar su temperamento con la tripulacion lol**

 **thecat-laura:Owwww me encanta que te encantase, actualizare lo mas pronto que me den mis dedos :3**

 **SebbyLoverTMI: aw me encanta que te encantase! enserio, Benn merece que le prendamos una velita...y le mandemos un tinte negro ;)**

 **One Piece no me pertenece...pero si el traje de pingüino de Rockstar!Ja!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7:**

 **Nakama y problemas**

Sentía la arena hundirse a cada pisada que daba con sus sandalias de cuero como también el aire salado del agua de mar golpearle la cara, no recordaba cuanto había pasado desde que había tenido una simple caminata por la orilla de alguna playa, de seguro un largo tiempo; en esos momentos su tripulación ya debía de estar despertando de la fiesta del día anterior, fiesta en honor a la recuperación del viejo alcalde de la villa, a quien habían conocido hace unos cuantos días y casi mata a bastonazos a Rockstar por decir una palabrota cerca de la pequeña pelinegra, Shanks casi se le une si no fuese por Benn, quien tenia un ojo vigilante sobre él…el viejo alcalde no los trato ni mal ni bien simplemente les dio sus saludos como si fuesen cualquier persona parte de la villa lo cual agradecía y no solo él sino también su tripulación.

Un mes.

El pelirrojo suspiro hondamente.

No podía creer lo rápido que se pasaba el tiempo, si su segundo al mando no se lo hubiese recordado esta mañana cuando ambos estaban desayunando en el bar de Makino no se hubiese puesto a pensar sobre ello, no tenia idea del porque aun se seguía quedando en la villa pero presentía que era por algo importante, tampoco es que se quisiera mover, o al menos no pronto, había llegado a simpatizar bastante con Makino y aun mas con esa pequeña pelinegra de energía desbordante que le seguía a todos lados sin importar el momento ni el lugar y tampoco se iría hasta que le terminase de contar todas y cada una de las historias de sus viajes a la pequeña Luffy, recién la semana pasada cayo en cuenta de la cantidad enorme de historias que tenia aunque también se encontraba el hecho de que había navegado años con su tripulación e historia era lo que abundaban en ellos, como la vez en la que él y su tripulación le tiñeron de magenta el cabello a su segundo, la vez hipnotizaron a Lucky Roo para que hiciera ejercicio, como también la vez en la que tuvieron su primera fiesta como una tripulación en la isla Gyojin, o la vez que pelearon con la Marina por el archipiélago de su nakama Rou, o la vez en la que festejaron el cumpleaños de, cuando se llevaban bien, Big Mom con ella hace tantos años atrás, o la vez que su tripulación vio por primera vez uno de sus usuales enfrentamientos con Hawky, o la vez en la que…

-Shanks!

El grito le saco de sus pensamientos haciéndole detenerse y mirar hacia atrás, a estas alturas podía llegar a decir que podía reconocer esa pequeña y aguda voz donde fuese, esa voz que exigía historia tras historia, hacia las preguntaba mas inesperadas y hablaba con una inocencia encantadora.

El pelirrojo sonrió bobamente sin darse cuenta de ello.

-Hey enana, no se supone que no deberías estar por aquí?

El pelirrojo había sido advertido por Makino de no dejar a la pequeña pelinegra andar cerca de la playa o las orillas del puerto ya que esta aun no aprendia nadar.

La pequeña pelinegra, quien había llegado corriendo por la orilla con esa sonrisa tan grande que cubría su cara y siempre la caracterizaba además de esos enormes ojos negros de cachorrito brillantes se detuvo en su acercamiento apresurado hacia el pelirrojo antes de que su gran sonrisa cayera.

-Lo.. siento.

La suave vocecilla de la menor sonaba herida, en ese momento el pelirrojo cayo en cuenta de que sus palabras pudiesen haberse mal interpretado haciendo sonar como si la pequeña chiquilla no fuese bienvenida lo cual era una completa falacia.

 _Cielos, soy un idiota._

-Oi Oi venga ya quita esa cara…

Shanks se acerco a la menor que tenia la cabeza gacha con un triste puchero adornando su pequeña cara, le gustaba mas ver su sonrisa no esa cara que traía la menor.

 _Benn tiene razón, soy idiota._

-…Hey venga, que era lo que querías, chiquilla?

El pelirrojo observo como la pequeña pelinegra le miraba triste con esos enormes ojos negros.

Luffy era la viva imagen de un cachorrito triste. Bajo la lluvia. En diciembre. El día de navidad.

-Uhm.. Shanks?...

La voz dudosa de la pequeña pelinegra le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Que sucede, chiquilla?

La pequeña empezó a jugar con sus manos en un gesto nervioso que se veía de lo mas adorable, maldijo el no haber traído su bebe Den Den Mushi con cámara incluida.

-Tu… eres mi amigo?

La voz de la pequeña Luffy fue haciéndose mas y mas pequeña que si todo a su alrededor no estuviese en silencio no le hubiese podido oír.

No tenia ninguna duda de su respuesta.

-No.

Luffy se había prometido a si misma no llorar si la respuesta era ¨no¨ pero aun así las lagrimas se aglomeraron en sus grandes ojos, pese a ello no dejo ninguna caer. No había podido hacer amistad con ninguno de los niños de la Villa por que decían que era una niña y solo los niños podían jugar con ellos, y en cuanto a las niñas de la Villa tampoco había podido llegar a hacer amistad con ellas ya que decían que era demasiado brusca y no sabia jugar con las aburridas muñecas y los tontos juegos de ollas y cucharones.

-Lo..o si..ento por pre..guntar

Luffy dio media vuelta para volver por el camino que había usado para llegar hasta el pelirrojo cuando dejo de sentir el piso, la habían alzado de las axilas.

Shanks cargo la Luffy dándole la vuelta para que le mirase la cara, las lagrimas de la pequeña amenazaban con caer de un momento a otro aunque esta tratase de que no fuera el caso.

-Tu eres mi Nakama.

En la confusión de la nueva palabra la pequeña pareció olvidar sus lagrimas. El capitán de Red Force empezó a caminar volviendo sus pasos hacia el camino a la Villa de Foosha aun con la pequeña chiquilla en sus brazos.

-¿Nakama?

El pelirrojo asintió antes de regalarle una sonrisa a la menor.

-Si, Nakama…

La arena empezaba a entrar por sus sandalias de cuero por lo que se acerco mas a la orilla que tenia la arena humedecida.

-…un nakama es alguien que puede ser parte de tu familia como tampoco es necesario que lo sea…

Hace mucho el y su amigo Buggy habían preguntado a su capitán que era un Nakama y este les había dicho prácticamente lo mismo que él le decía a la pequeña pelinegra aunque para la menor tendría que ponérselo aun mas simple si quería que comprendiese.

-…a ver, pongámoslo de este modo, puedes conocer a muchas personas en tu vida pero no todas estarán ahí para ti…

La chiquilla en sus brazos le miro confundida por lo que decidió aclaran aun mas su punto.

-…tus nakamas son quienes no importa donde estés o la situación en que se encuentren siempre estarán ahí para ti, no le importara de donde vengas, quien seas, los errores que cometiste, solo estará ahí para ti como tu lo estarás para el o ella cuando tengan algún problema o cuando simplemente quieran charlar, siempre será tu Nakama sin importar el tiempo o la distancia.

Algo de reconocimiento apareció en los oscuros ojos de la pequeña Luffy, quien se cogió la cara en un gesto pensativo.

-Como un amigo?

El pelirrojo soltó una corta carcajada negando con la cabeza, a lo que la pequeña chiquilla en sus brazos le miro con preguntas en los ojos, para su buena suerte las lagrimas fueron totalmente olvidadas…era un desastre con las niñas.

-Es una relación mas fuerte, un nakama nunca te abandona así como tu tampoco le abandonaras sin importar la situación en la que se encuentres.

El pelirrojo conto 9 pasos en los que la pelinegra se quedo en silencio y en los cuales seguía caminando por la arena mojada de la orilla.

-Shanks..

Luffy había puestos sus pequeñas manos en la cara del pirata para llamar su atención, lo cual fue instantáneo; la pequeña no sabia si debía preguntar o no pero su Jiji-chan siempre le decía que ni los D. ni los Monkey eran cobardes y ella era Monkey D. Luffy.

-… de verdad serias mi Nakama?

Shanks revolvió los suaves cabellos azabaches de la chiquilla.

-No tienes ni que preguntármelo…

En vista de los grandes ojos tristes de la pequeña se apresuro a añadir el resto, no quería ver las lagrimas formarse nuevamente en los ojos de la pequeña pelinegra; el pelirrojo cogió a la pequeña elevándola sobre su cabeza antes de mirarle alegre pero seriamente a los ojos.

-…desde hace tiempo ya lo soy, chiquilla, eso ni lo dudes.

La pequeña pelinegra aun en lo alto soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡¿Enserio?!

El pelirrojo asintió antes de volver a tenerla en brazos y seguir con su marcha hacia el la villa.

-Uh-hu, venga vamos a comer al Bar de Makino, te parece?

Y lo era, desde la primera vez que la conoció ya la consideraba una nakama, mas que eso estaría ahí como lo había estado para todos sus nakamas.

Luffy se emociono, se le vio en la mirada brillante; tenia su primer nakama, algo mas importante que un amigo y aun mas fuerte. Y mas importante aun, su Nakama le invitaría CARNE!

-CARNE!

Shanks rio ante el grito de la pelinegra casi podía ver sus ojos convertidos en bistecs.

-Tomare eso como un si.

El pelirrojo cargo a la pequeña Luffy hasta los inicios del camino de la Villa, por el largo camino de la playa la chiquilla le fue contando sobre parte de su tiempo en la villa, el como conoció a Makino cuando un día se perdió, el como pasaba sus días con ella, como la peliverde le había enseñado a leer, en como la peliverde había agarrado por costumbre vestirla y muchas otras cosas que hacían ver a la cantinera como la madre de la menor, ese hecho hizo que el pelirrojo se hiciera muchas preguntas.

¿Dónde estaban los padres de Luffy? Hasta ahora no había visto a nadie mas que Makino al lado de la menor, y al viejo alcalde.

¿Quiénes eran? Si es que tenia sus padres, quienes eran y por que no estaban con ella; entendía que había ciertos trabajos que no te permitían estar con tu familia pero el simple hecho de dejar a una niña tan tierna y adorable como Luffy le parecía algo imposible.

¿Por qué le dejaban estar casi todo el día en un bar? Debía de tener algún tutor legal si es que sus padres no se encontraban con ella, y de ser el caso porque dejarían a una menor estar todo el tiempo en un bar, aunque la peliverde estuviese presente no encontraba una explicación lógica.

¿Tenia tan siquiera familia? Y si Luffy no tenia a nadie con ella? Acaso la peliverde era su tutora legal?

¿Se preocupaban por ella? Por como la dejaban sola parecía que no.

¿La casa de la colina era solo habitada por ella? Ya llevaba algún tiempo llevando a la menor cerca de su hogar, el cual era demasiado grande para una sola persona mas aun para una niña tan pequeña como Luffy.

¿Por qué razón no había nadie con ella? Todas y cada una de las veces que llevo a la menor a su hogar nunca hubo nadie recibiéndola y mucho menos preguntando por como estuvo, ni siquiera hubo alguien quien le dijera porque él la llevaba.

¿Se sentía sola? Por lo mismo que él la llevaba veía la expresión melancólica y triste cuando le despedía, generalmente alargaba lo mas posible la despedida pero no podía hacer mucho por ello.

Iba hacerle una de esas preguntas que empezaban a atormentar su mente pero diviso la figura de su segundo al mando correr hacia el, lo mas seguro era por demorarse mucho.

 _Me regañara otra vez._

-Oi Benn…

La atención de la pequeña fue directamente al pelinegro que había llegado hasta ellos y respiraba con algo de dificultad.

Shanks tenso el cuerpo al intercambiar una mirada con su segundo, aunque su sonrisa no se borro en ningún momento, no queriendo preocupar a la chiquilla que aun tenia en brazos y le miraba con curiosidad y algo de preocupación.

-…que sucede?

Sentía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar mas aun cuando Benn lanzo una mirada rápida a la pequeña Luffy que seguía en sus brazos y parecía cada vez mas ansiosa, al parecer era cierto eso de que los niños eran perceptivos.

-Kaido.

El simple nombre hizo que su sangre hirviera.

Kaido, nunca significaba nada bueno ni para él ni para sus nakamas.

El pelirrojo bajo a la pelinegra depositándola suavemente en el suelo antes de revolverle los suaves cabellos azabaches pero esa expresión ansiosa no parecía borrarse pronto.

-Luffy, adelántate.

Por mas que le hubiese sonreído la pequeña no parecía querer moverse ni un centímetro, lanzo una mirada a su segundo para que no interviniera por el momento.

-Pero, Shanks.

El pelirrojo volvió a revolver los cabellos de la chiquilla tratando de que le comprendiese lo cual no parecía ser el caso.

-Estaré ahí en un santiamén.

La menor negó con la cabeza sujetando la manga de su camisa, se rindió.

Shanks miro a su segundo en busca de ayuda si la pelinegra le decía que quería quedarse no tendría corazón para decirle que no.

-Adelántate y te comes el postre que le encargue a la cantinera.

Rápidamente cualquier signo de duda de la menor desapareció, la pequeña Luffy asintió feliz mientras empezaba a correr hacia el ¨Partys Bar¨

-Gracias Segundo al Mando!

Apenas la menor desapareció de la vista de ambos hombre y Shanks dejo de sentirla borro su sonrisa; el ambiente se puso pesado, cualquiera que estuviese en el rango del pelirrojo era posible que se hubiese desmayado, el Capitán del Red Force miro serio a su segundo.

-¿Que carajos hizo ese bastardo?

* * *

 **Jiji-chan: una manera muy cariñosa de referirse al abuelo**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	9. Capitulo 8: Sorpresas inesperadas

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os... Lamento la demora...**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **ceciimanassero4: Holaaaa! enrealidad no esta en el East Blue , abajo como que Benn lo explica :3 o era Shanks bn la cosa es que todo esta en el cap :3 MugiwaraNoAndrea: Y a mi siempre me gusta leer tus reviews ^.^ sí bn no la llevará a bordo sufriraaaaa el martirio de esos ojitos de cachorrito ajajajja xD! con lo de caido abajo en el cap maso y se explica**

 **thecat-laura:Holaaa! me encanta que te encante :3..y Luffy ya sea en male or female es un amorrrr w.w**

 **Alyss: Wow me encanta que lo encontrases y te llegase a gustar..y opino lo mismo, Shanks es más padre que Dragon ê.ê ...el hecho de una continuacion si me lo he planteado pero ya tengo en mente otro Fem!Luffy para cuando concluya este, es mas va ser un AU pero en el que se va con Ace ;) ...pero tamb como que me gustaria hacer un contexto de lo que me dices...aunque primero quiero terminar este :3**

 **SebbyLoverTMI: Es en el Nuevo Mundo, nada cambiara a lo que va...al menos no cambios trascendentales...obviando el hecho de que Luffy es female jaja**

 **Mayuri: Si, algunas cosas puede que anden mal y una u otra cosa pasara en la ausencia de Shanks, pero a que a todos da curiosidad porque le nombraron Yonko si se supone que es un chico irresponsable, a que si? ademas que Shanks es el mas joven de los Yonkos**

 **AnhiVann:Graciaaaas! me encanta que te guste, tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que mis dedos den pero como que se me cruzo con mis otros fics**

 **Delfi: En realidad mas que nada solo lo mensione, de que habra accion puede que la haiga pero aun falta algo para eso w^.^w**

 **One piece no me pertenece... pero un dia tendre para comprar aunque sea la letra ¨O¨, espero con fe v(*^*)v**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8:**

 **Sorpresas inesperadas**

Yassop había visto entrar de lo mas feliz a la pequeña Luffy antes de exigirle el postre de Benn a la peliverde cantinera del Bar quien se le entrego riendo, todo eso antes de que se desmayara y no fue la única, en meros segundos los lugareños que se encontraban comiendo en el bar también se desmayaron y lo mismo ocurrió con algunos de los piratas del Red Force; después de unos momentos de conmoción el francotirador recordó haber visto a Benn hablando por un Den Den Mushi y luego salir corriendo lo cual no auguraba nada bueno.

 _Rayos._

 _El Haki de su Capitán._

Lo mas seguro era que ahora no solo tenia a varios de sus hermanos de armas desmayados sino que también todos los que vivían en la villa lo estaban. Algunos de los aun consientes piratas del Red Force habían dejado de comer y beber, con excepción de Lucky Roo, para empezar a recoger a los piratas desmayados miembros de su tripulación.

-Vayan cargando a todos los cai…-

Yassop había empezado a dar instrucciones a algunos de los piratas pero por un momento se escucho como una vocecilla infantil algo asustada llamaba a alguien.

-¿Makino?...

 _Oh-oh no podía ser cierto._

El movimiento que hasta ahora habían hecho los tripulantes del Red Force se vieron detenidos por la voz infantil de una niña.

-…¿Makino?...

Lentamente, el francotirador, empezó a voltear para encontrar el asiento vacío que minutos antes había usado la pequeña Luffy, intercambio miradas con algunos de los tripulantes del Red Force antes de adentrarse de un salto adentro de la barra encontrándose con lo que temia; la pequeña Luffy estaba mas que consiente arrodillada en el suelo agitando el inconsciente cuerpo de Makino de manera apresurada con sus pequeñas manos.

-…hey, Makino aun no es hora de dormir…

Yassop observo incredulo como la menor daba pequeñas palmadas a la cara de la cantinera sin obtener ninguna reacción por parte de la mujer.

 _Esto era surreal. ¿Cierto?. ¿CIERTO?_

¿Cómo era que la pequeña Luffy podía seguir consiente?

La menor seguía palmeando el rostro de la peli verde sin percatase de la presencia del francotirador.

-…Maki..-

Yassop se aclaro la garganta interrumpiendo los llamados de la menor que volteo para ver al hombre mayor con sus enormes ojos negros llenos de preocupación, pero por su parte el francotirador estaba mas que sorprendido.

-¿Luffy?

La menor se levanto de un salto mirando al francotirador del Red Force.

 _¿Era enserio?_

¿La chiquilla había resistido el Haki de su Capitán cuando ni los piratas mas fieros lo había hecho?

¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Miles de preguntas se aglomeraron en la mente de Yassop así como en la de los tripulantes consientes del Red Force quienes seguían con sus acciones detenidas por la sorpresa de encontrar a alguien consiente, mas aun ahora ya que era Luffy, una niña pequeña de 6 años.

-¿Yassop sabes que le pasa a Makino?…

El mencionado simplemente cargo a la menor antes de que con la mirada indicase a uno de los miembros del Red Force recoger al la peliverde que aun se hallaba en el suelo, estaba mas que seguro que si Rockstar estuviese consiente hubiese sido el primero en ofrecerse.

Luffy no entendía porque Makino se había echado a dormir si aun no era de noche, ¿estaría muy cansada? Todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Yassop le cogió de la parte baja de los brazos levantándola dándole también una imagen del otro lado de la barra.

 _Todos…todos…_

-…AHHH TODO EL MUNDO ESTA DORMIDO!

Los ojos de la menor se empezaban a llenar de temor a la vez de curiosidad pero los piratas sabían que el ver a tus conocidos desmayados y desparramados por el suelo nunca era algo bueno para un infante por lo algunos trataron de calmarle .

-Hey, hey, chiquilla, cálmate!

Algunos intentaron distraerla haciendo caras chistosa a la vez que se jalaban los cabellos, narices u orejas tratando de que el pnico se fuese de la mirada ónix de la menor lo que al parecer iba funcionando pero la menor dio un vistazo a donde se encontraba la peliverde que en esos momentos era cargada por uno de los piratas lo que hizo que los ojos que la pequeña se fuesen llenando nuevamente de preocupación y miedo .

-Luffy, venga calmate!

En vista de los penosos intentos de los tripulantes del Red Force que seguían haciendo gestos graciosos y los vanos intentos del francotirador de la tripulación, por primera vez Lucky Roo decidió intervenir total ya había terminado su pierna de pavo y no había peligro de que Luffy se lo intentara quitar como en ocasiones anteriores.

-Hey, Lu…

La voz jocosa de Lucky Roo llamo al instante la atención de la menor dejando el resto de sus preocupaciones de lado.

Lucky Roo sabia que Luffy era algo crédula y no sabia reconocer entre una verdad y una mentira así que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho pero aun así una mentirilla fácil apareció en su mente.

-…solo estan tomando la siesta de la media tarde, recientemente se ha vuelto una costumbre muy popular.

La mayoría se quedo mirando a Lucky como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, si es que nadie en su sano juicio se creería tal tontería.

-¿Enserio?

Alguno como Yassop simplemente rieron ante la inocencia de la pequeña mientras que el resto solo se palmeaba la frente.

-Aja

Lucky empezaba a entender porque a su Capitán le gustaba contar historias de sus aventuras a la menor, si es que sus expresiones eran de chiste justo como la que la menor estaba haciendo en esos momentos inclinando la cabeza de lado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Entonces porque algunos de ustedes no estan dormidos?

Yassop miro nervioso a Lucky quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No seguimos las modas.

La pequeña Luffy asintió como si esto fuese lo mas normal del mundo pero una duda llego a su pequeña mente.

Ya todo el mundo había visto como el momento de peligro paso por lo que volvieron a sus labores de llevar a los desmayados miembros del Red Force hacia el barco. Pero aun tenían la duda en sus cabezas del porque la menor no se había desmayado como el resto de los habitantes. Yassop aun cargaba a la pequeña Luffy mientras que Lucky se había ido a sentar a beber otra de las cervezas que estaban en la barra dejando al francotirador con el cuidado absoluto de la menor.

-¿No quieres tomar una siesta, enana?

El francotirador miro como la menor negaba fervientemente antes de darle una mirada de lo mas decidida, esa mirada… era idéntica a la que tenia su capitán cuando se tomaba las cosas enserio.

-No, quiero esperar a que Shanks llegue…

El tono de la menor era decidido pero aun así poco a poco la que fue una mirada decidida fue desapareciendo para dar paso a la preocupación.

-…¿Shanks estará tomando la siesta de la tarde también?

Yassop soltó una carcajada larga antes de negar aun riendo

El capitán fue quien provoco esto seria de locos que el también se hubiese desmayado.

-Jaja no lo creo enana.

Pese a la confianza con la que lo dijo la menor aun se veía preocupada

-Mejor voy a verle.

Con esa nueva resolución se empezó a retorcer en los brazos del francotirador para que la bajase lo cual este no hacia tratando de que se mantuviese quieta.

El pirata por mas que trataba de que la menor se mantuviese quieta esta parecía bastante decidida en buscar al pelirrojo; la pequeña Luffy solo había visto como estaban desmayados los que se encontraban dentro del bar y aun así estuvo con algo de temor, Yassop no quería ni imaginarse que era lo que pasaría si es que por algún motivo la niña veía como se encontraba el resto de los habitantes de la Villa.

-Hey, hey no te apures…

La menor no dio tregua alguna ante las palabras del pirata.

Yassop había peleado con una gran cantidad de marines, piratas, Sea Kings, gigantes, y todo tipo de criaturas saliendo victorioso la mayoría de las veces pero esta pequeña estaba dándole una dura pelea en la que le hacia pensar que podría llegar a perder ante una enana de 6 años.

Antes de que la menor se liberase de su agarre se le ocurrió una idea.

-…Luffy, ¿alguna ves te he contado de mi hijo Ussop?

La menor se detuvo en el acto con una mirada curiosa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El francotirador del Red Force sonrió agradecido de que la menor tuviese la curiosidad del tamaño de la luna; el pirata aun con la menor en brazos la empezó a llevar a la barra y sentarla en un banco a la vez que este hacia lo mismo y le empezaba a relatar todo lo que sabia de su hijo además que contarle una que otra historia de su amada difunta esposa.

* * *

Benn no sabia en donde podía apoyarse.

El ambiente era demasiado pesado y no de manera figurativa, al igual que respirar era de lo mas difícil cuando el Haki del pelirrojo no era controlaco como era debido.

-Shan..ks..calma..te

El pelinegro observo algo tenso a su capitán quien aun se encontraba a un par de metros de él, sabia que el pelirrojo había tratado de contenerse pero en estos momentos tanto él como su capitán tenían pleno conocimiento de que era una tarea inútil.

El pelirrojo inhalo y exhalo un par de veces tratando de calmarse pero aun le era bastante difícil, mas aun por la noticia que le habían dado. Shanks hizo rechinar los dientes, simplemente no podía creer lo que le había dicho su segundo, a quien pasado unos segundo miro; puede que el pelinegro sea alguien fuerte y siempre mantuviese la calma al darle noticias como la que le había dado pero hasta él parecía verse algo superado por ello, claro que también esta el hecho de que se encontraba en un punto directo a su Haki.

-Benn, ¿como quieres que me calme cuando una de las islas que estaban bajo mi protección fue destruida?…

El nombrado escucho la ira emanar de la voz de su capitán aun así no respondió, no porque no quisiera sino porque no podía.

La presión era aplastante.

-…Kaido. Ese maldito cabrón…

El pelirrojo apretó el mango de su espada antes de tomar una decisión que había estado aplazando hasta el momento.

-…alista todo nos iremos al New World.

El pelinegro asintió pero aun así y con paso resignado se fue acercando al pelirrojo capitán del Red Force.

-¿Pue..des in..tentar conte..ner tu haki?

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos piratas hablo.

Poco a poco el aire fue mas fácil de respirar a la vez que el ambiente se hacia menos pesado haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un largo suspiro.

-Lo siento, se sale de mi control.

Benn palmeo el hombro del pelirrojo de manera comprensiva, ya había avisado de la situación a Shanks ahora solo le faltaba el resto de la tripulación.

-Se como te sientes, Capitán, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Y era cierto.

Por mas que fuesen en esos momentos no podrían alcanzar al Yonko ni devolver las vidas perdidas ni mucho menos regresar la isla a como era.

-Iré a ver quienes cayeron esta vez.

El tono jocoso a la vez que la sonrisa fácil del Capitán del Red Force habían vuelto pero se notaban algo forzadas aun así Benn decidió que era mejor seguirle con todo el numero que estaba planeando montar antes de dar la noticia al resto de la tripulación.

-Todos los de la Villa, te lo aseguro.

En menos de un segundo la sonrisa boba del capitán al igual que su intento de sonar mas alegre se fueron al demonio al percatarse de las implicaciones de lo que dijo su segundo.

-Mierda.

 _Luffy._

Sin dar razón a su segundo salió corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas dieron, en segundos la arena fue cambiando a tierra al entrar en el sendero que llevaba hacia la Villa de Foosha pero aun así acelero lo mas que pudo llegando al inicio del puerto, a cada paso que daba se encontraba con uno que otro cuerpo caído de algún lugareño pero nada de eso le importaba en esos momentos, como tampoco le importo haberse chocado con dos de sus hombres que le impedían el paso a la entrada del Bar de Makino.

-LUFFY!

Todos los piratas que aun se encontraban consientes y en proceso de cargar y llevar a los que no lo estaban al Red Force dieron un salto al escuchar el grito de su Capitán, todos salvo una pequeña pelinegra que había estado hablando de lo mas contenta con el francotirador del Red Force.

Luffy dejo de hablar con Yassop para mirar de lo mas alegre a un sudoroso pelirrojo.

-Shanks!

La menor salto del lugar donde había estado sentada para ir corriendo a abrazar al pelirrojo sin importarle en lo mas mínimo el sudor por el que este se encontraba cubierto.

-¿Luffy?

Shanks estaba confundido.

El pelirrojo espero encontrarla desmayada o algo asustada pero la menor se veía de lo mas feliz hablando con Yassop, con quien intercambio una mirada en la cual el francotirador en una pregunta muda pero este negó con la cabeza a la vez que se encogía de hombros en señal de no saber el porque la menor se encontraba consiente.

¿Una coincidencia, tal vez?

-Shanks, Adivina! Adivina!

Los gritillos de la menor llamaron la atención del nombrado

-¿Eh?

La pequeña pelinegra señalo a Yassop quien ya se había levantado y miraba desperrado como si buscase todos los posibles lugares en los que se podría esconder lo cual solo confundió al pelirrojo.

-Yassop me ha contado sobre su hijo Ussop, tenemos la misma edad…

 _Así que el Yassop ya había encontrado una nueva victima a la cual fastidiar con sus historias._

El pelirrojo sonrió a la vez que cargaba a la menor a quien le sonrió animándola a continuar, lo cual hizo.

-…además dijo que un día me casaría con su hijo…

Ah eso era bue…¿QUÉ CARAJOS?

Se quedo tieso.

Todos los piratas con mas de una neurona funcionando empezaron a ponerse a una distancia segura entre ellos y el Capitán del Red Force quien empezaba a emitir una aura asesina.

Luffy miro con sus grandes, curiosos e inocentes ojos negros al pelirrojo quien se planteaba la necesidad de seguir teniendo un francotirador en su tripulación.

-…¿Shanks, qué es casarse?

Yassop rogaba encontrar una salida rápido pero todo se encontraba bloqueado por la cantidad de personas desmayadas.

-Nos es nada que debas saber por ahora…

La pequeña le miro volteando su pequeña cara de lado.

-…es mas borra esa palabra de tu léxico.

Los grandes ojos negros de la pequeña Luffy se llenaron de confusión ante la palabra desconocida.

-¿Qué es léxico?

El pelirrojo camino hasta sentar a la menor en uno de los asientos de la barra.

-Buena niña….

El mayor revolvió los suaves cabellos azabaches de manera cariñosa.

-…chiquilla…

La menor le miro con toda su atención.

-…si cierras los ojos, te tapas las orejas y cuentas gritando hasta 20 te comprare toda la carne que quieras.

La condición era simple además de que era CARNE lo que lo ofrecían a la menor por lo que esta no dudo ni un segundo en hacer lo que le pedía el pelirrojo.

Apenas la menor empezó a contar apareció una sonrisa maquiavélica en la cara del pelirrojo que no auguraba nada bueno, al menos no para Yassop, quien empezaba a ver una luz y en el final se hallaba su difunta esposa.

Para cuando Luffy se descubrió los ojos miro a un muy golpeado Yassop y a un sonriente Shanks siendo regañado por un recién llegado Benn.

* * *

Pasadas unas horas ya se tenia todas las provisiones en el barco del Red Force además de que Benn había informado al resto de la tripulación sobre los hechos ocurridos; Shanks había agradecido tanto a Makino como al alcalde quienes luego de un rato se despertaron, y para su buena suerte, sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado ni darle ningún tipo de importancia al asunto, se podría decir que lo mas difícil había sido ¨despedirse¨ de Luffy por lo que esta había hecho prometer no solo al Capitán del Red Force sino también al resto de la tripulación, inclusive a Benn, que volvería apenas terminasen sus asuntos…nadie se negaba al arma mortal de la menor, sus enormes ojos de cachorrito.

Shanks dio una mirada al puerto antes de soltar la cuerda y mandar a subir el ancla.

-Shanks traeme CARNE!

El nombrado se rio tanto que cayo al suelo, si extrañaría a la menor y sus ocurrencias.

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar!**

 **¿Review?**


	10. Capitulo 9: Pequeña esperanza

**Holaaaa!Chicas/os que leen esto, hay varios miembros de la tripulacion de Shanks el pelirrojo que no tienen nombre, al menos no publico, por lo que de mi cabeza saldran sus nombres...y bn no soy muy imaginativa asi que seran bastante cortos ;)**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior w^.^w**

 **ceciimanassero4: respuesta a tu pregunta: en si no es de dominio publico que Luffy es hijo, en este caso hija de Dragon por lo que no, solo leeran la reaccion cuando se entere de quien es niesta lol.**

 **AnhiVann: concuerdo, fem!Luffy y Usopp de 6 años siendo amigos y jugando juntos seria de lo mas adorableeeee, Shanks tendra mas momentos pero aun como que falta para ello.**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: concuerdo con que Kaido es un imbecil pero arggg es algo que pongo y como que me viene fluido...por todo el ajetreo de Shanks y Yasop como que se olvidaron de la razon por la que Luffy no se desmaya y como que quedo olvidado el asunto, todavia sera un cap mas hasta que vuelvan a Foosha! ...lo de otra historia Fem! Luffy si sera en el tiempo de hermanos pero aun quiero terminar esta antes de ponerme otro proyecto mas, no quiero que se me acumulen muchos fics y olvidarlos a su suerte pero de que habra habra...ya sabes niñez infancia adolecencia todo hasta que se despida de Ace, osea de que el se valla de la isla no creo que escriba mas alla de ello ya que cada que me acuerdo de la muerte de Ace se me rompe el kokoro en pedacitos y esos pedacitos en pedacitos asi que no por ahora.**

 **florsilvestre96: jajaja gracias, esos momentos inocentes de Luffy son algo que me viene cuando veo a mis primitas.**

 **SebbyLover: Wow gracias, me encanta que te llegase a gustar tanto, lamento que este cap no sea algo mas dulce :( ...Yassop seguira con sus intentos de casmiento de menores a la vez que Rockstar no se rendira con Makino lol**

 **One piece no me pertenece...quien sabe y un dia minimo y les compro los derechos del opening o del ending lol**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9:**

 **Pequeña esperanza**

Shanks estaba mas que seguro que pese a que su sombrero de paja cubría su rostro su tripulación sabia de las amargas lagrimas que surcaron parte de su rostro, mismas lagrimas que muchos no pudieron evitar soltar; sabia que llegarían tarde para tan siquiera seguirle la pista a Kaido pero cuando vio la masacre que una vez fue la isla tropical de las burbujas flotantes, una isla bastante parecida a Sabaody no pudo mas que ordenar que lo dejasen solo lo cual le fue concedido sin ningún tipo de replica.

Todos los tripulantes del Red Force se encontraban desmoralizados no solo por haber visto la forma en la que encontraron esa hermosa isla que un tiempo fue el hogar de un nakama quien yacía junto al resto de los pobladores sino también por que sabían que su capitán se estaría culpando de lo sucedido.

El pelirrojo sintió como la impotencia de no poder haber hecho nada recorría por todo su ser pero no le era posible remediarlo, es mas no quería hacerlo, él había jurado a su Nakama caído proteger su isla al ponerla bajo su protección ¿pero que hizo? Se largo de paseo por los Blues. Camino rodeando los escombros con la diminuta esperanza de encontrar a alguien quien no se encontrase en el mismo estado que los pobladores, rogaba poder encontrar aunque sea alguien, poco a poco el sol empezaba a caer dejando solo la luz naranja del atardecer iluminar los rastros de lo que antes fue un lugar de risas, copas, juegos, un lugar donde se habían quedado una temporada tratando de convencer a su nakama Yako de que se les uniese en su travesía, en su viaje, pero este se había negado hasta lo ultimo y por el estado en el que le encontró al llegar había sido igual de tozudo al tratar de proteger su isla.

-Si estuvieses vivo seguro que me mandarías a volar de una patada, ¿No es así, Yako?

Aun recordaba al adolecente, al casi adulto en ese tiempo, que no paraba de correr de un lugar a otro con dos monos enroscados a cada lado de sus hombros, también recordó esa fuerza sobrehumana que tenia, el como de una patada casi le había mandado a la otra punta de la isla en uno de sus encuentros, el como se había adaptado fácilmente a la tripulación, el como…eran tantos y tan buenos momentos los que había pasado en esa isla que no sabia como soportar esa opresión que tenia en el pecho porque no quería quitársela, esto que había pasado con la isla de las burbujas flotantes no se repetiría una segunda vez con ninguna de las islas bajo su protección.

El pelirrojo siguió caminando esquivando uno que otra casa derrumbada.

 _Si que te esmeraste, Kaido._

Sus pensamientos eran amargos y con muchos deseos de darle caza al Yonko pero primero tendría que darles una buena sepultura a todos los cadáveres que habían visto, ya no había ninguna luz que iluminase su camino, no supo en que momento había tomado dirección a donde había estado la casa de Yako pero le resto importancia, siguió en esa dirección hasta que llego a los escombros, se mantuvo ahí unos segundos inundándose de los buenos momentos que habían tenido en esa isla.

Soltó un suspiro pesado.

De nada serbia castigarse con los recuerdos, lo mejor seria que llamase a su tripulación para que todos le ayudasen a cavar tumbas, dio la vuelta para irse solo para detenerse. Un grito, no un chillido lastimero hizo que las esperanzas que hace poco habían muerto se le volviesen a elevar.

 _Dios, que alguien estuviese vivo, por favor._

De un salto siguió por donde había escuchado el chillido, la casa de Yako, su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente como nunca antes creyó posible; levanto algunos de los derrumbes, se corto con algunos de los ladrillos pero no le dio importancia al escuchar como el chillido se volvía mas frenético, hace ya buen rato se había dado cuenta que el sonido no era humano pero no por eso se detendría, si es que Kaido había dejado algo vivo lo salvaría sin importar cuanto le costase, con algo de dificultad levanto el ultimo bloque confirmando sus sospechas.

Un mono, dos para ser preciso aunque para uno de ellos ya era demasiado tarde; ese par de monos aun con la luz de la luna le eran mas que conocidos, Yaya y Koko los monos de Yako, con cuidado cogió el lastimado cuerpo del pequeño monito que no paraba de soltar esos chillidos lastimeros, las patas ni la cola se veian muy bien y esperaba que no fuese algo que el doctor de su tripulación no pudiese solucionar, de un movimiento rápido se quito la capa que llevaba para colocarla alrededor del monito, no sabia si era Yaya o Koko aunque por el momento no importaba mucho.

Aun con el pequeño monito chillando se dirigió con paso veloz hacia el bote que le habían dejado en la orilla.

* * *

El ambiente en el Red Force no podía ser mas deprimente, el aura oscura no solo rodeaba a cada pirata de la tripulación sino al barco en si, incluso Benn se encontraba decaído. Yassop soltó un suspiro que había estado conteniendo desde que habían anclado en la isla, ya había asimilado los hechos por lo que se dirigió hacían el mástil donde se encontraba Benn fumando uno de los cigarrillos que había ordenado en Villa Foosha lo cual le hizo recordar a la pequeña Luffy, sin tan siquiera notarlo sonrió.

-¿Vas a sonreír como idiota todo el rato o me vas a decir que es lo que quieres?

El francotirador volvió a suspirar pero la sonrisa por recordar a la menor no se le quito.

-Shanks ha estado demasiado tiempo ahí _solo_.

Al recalcar la palabra ¨solo¨ el segundo al mando únicamente dio una onda calada a su cigarro antes de mirar al francotirador.

-El nos dio la orden de dejarle solo…

Yassop frunció el ceño.

Era cierto que Shanks les había ordenado dejarle solo pero no por eso debían abandonarle a que se ahogase en un pozo de culpa; en ocasiones como esta se preguntaba si es que el pelinegro verdaderamente se preocupaba por su pelirrojo capitán.

Benn dio otra calada a su cigarro observando la duda en el otro pirata.

-…¿o es que acaso piensa ir en contra d las ordenes de capitán?

El francotirador chasqueo la lengua.

-Sabes que nunca lo haría pero tampoco podemos dejarle así para que se eche toda la culpa de lo que el cabronazo de Kaido hizo con la isla.

Benn iba dar otra calada a su cigarro cuando se percato que ya lo había acabado, saco otro ante la atenta mirada de Yassop quien parecía estar esperando un respuesta.

-Una hora…

El pelinegro encendió su cigarro dándole otra calada.

-…si en una hora no vuelve iré por él.

Yassop asintió dándose la vuelta para marcharse pero antes de que pudiese tan siquiera hacerlo un pequeño bote acercándose le llamo la atención, lo único que se podía distinguir bien era un sombrero de paja por lo que no era difícil adivinar de quien se trataba, voltio para ver al pelinegro pero este ya no se encontraba en su antigua posición, al parecer Benn estaba mas preocupado de lo que daba a entrever.

El segundo al mando del Red Force corrio hasta llegar a las escaleras hechas de cuerdas solo para tirar un par para su capitán quien ya se encontraba casi llegando al barco; Benn observo como poco a poco el resto de los tripulantes al percatarse de la llegada del capitan se reunía alrededor a la espera de la subida del pelirrojo. El primer sonido que escucharon no fue ni la voz de su capitán sino un chillido animal lo que hizo que la mayoría sacase sus armas.

¿Habían visto a su capitán en el barco entonces que fue ese chillido? No importaba ya que de una u otra manera lo averiguarían.

Shanks termino de subir a cubierta con algo de dificultad solo para encontrarse con sus hombres armados y apuntándole con pistolas cuchillos y espadas, no tenia tiempo para eso.

-Benn…

El pelinegro en menos de un segundo ya estaba enfrente del pelirrojo, y como no estarlo cuando tenia una cara de lo mas molesta al ver las armas de los tripulantes del Red Force quienes tuvieron las suficientes neuronas para guardar las armas.

-…llama a Doc. y que preparen una camilla.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, iba a preguntar el motivo si no veía una herida visible en el pelirrojo hasta que reparo en el bulto que su capitán traía y por los chillidos que emitía no era humano, un mono o algún animal parecido tal vez. Asintio y con rapidez se dirigió bajo cubierta para encontrar al doctor del Red Force, lo que sea que su capitán ordenase en esos momentos parecía no tener discusión.

En cubierta todos mantenía un tenso silencio mas aun por ver al capitán del barco de lo mas serio lo cual por como le habían visto en la isla de la burbujas no debía sorprenderles en demasía pero había algo de ansiedad rodeando al pelirrojo.

-Oe! Capitan estas sangrando!

Para cuando Shanks reacomodo el bulto en sus brazos todos repararon en lo cortadas que estaban las manos del capitán pero este ni se molesto en responder a Lucky Roo o tan siquiera de tratar de detener el sangrado constante de estas, en vista de que era mejor no decir nada todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que unos pasos apresurados llegaron hasta ellos, ya todos sabían que se trataba de Doc y del segundo al mando por lo que no se molestaron en voltear.

-¿Capitán que sucedió?

Shanks miro detenidamente al doctor de su tripulación, Doc era un hombre bastante alto con una musculatura que no dejaba entrever su profesión, inclusive la cabeza afeitada le daba un aspecto mucho mas intimidante del que debería tener pero si había alguien en quien pudieses confiar tu cuello ese era el hombre moreno de ojos negro que tenia delante de si. El pelirrojo aflojo el agarre de la capa que rodeaba al monito sin moverle demasiado pero pese a sus esfuerzos los chillidos aumentaron sonando algo mas lastimeros que en un principio.

-Creo que tiene la las patas, los brazos y la cola rotas por el derrumbe…

Al destapar al monito dejo entrever el mal estado en el que se encontraba, algunos de los piratas que tenían un buen ángulo de visión del estado del pequeño animal ahogaron una exclamación mientras que otros apartaban la mirada.

-…Doc, cúrale.

El medico del Red Force examino al pequeño mono que no dejaba de dar uno que otro chillido lastimero para luego mirar a su capitán.

-No soy veterinario pe..-

Todos los tripulantes sintieron la presión que podía ejercer el pelirrojo cuando empezaba a molestarse.

-C-U-R-A-L-E.

El doctor se aclaro la garganta sin apartar la mirada de su capitán.

-Co..como decía no soy veterinario pero podre hacer algo con nuestro pequeño amigo.

Shanks observo como el corpulento hombre cogía con, ¿quién podría decirlo?, delicadeza el pequeño cuerpo del monito el cual dejo de chillar con la misma intensidad, en menos de un segundo el doctor ya se hacia ido bajo cubierta llevando con sigo al que era Yaya o Koko, solo esperaba que viviese.

Los piratas alrededor del Capitán del Red Force se empezaron a inquietar cuando le dieron un mejor vistazo a las manos del pelirrojo, sus manos se encontraban cubiertas de cortadas irregular y profundas que no dejaban de gotear, no decían nada por miedo a ganarse una mala mirada de parte del pelirrojo quien se veía de lo mas pensativo mientras miraba la puerta por donde se había ido el doctor.

-Shanks, tu manos.

El nombrado salió de su ensoñación para ver como su segundo le cogía del antebrazo mirándole acusadoramente, miro sus manos encontrándolas en peor estado de lo que llego a pensar y por la cara que se traía Benn luego de que todo pasase le daría un sermón de horas.

El pelirrojo quito su mano de la de su segundo antes de mirar a su tripulación.

-Venga, chicos tenemos que ir por algunas palas que no les vamos a dejar así, esas tumbas no se cavan solas.

Al parecer las palabras del pelirrojo movieron un botón en la tripulación ya que esta rápidamente se empezó a mover en búsqueda de picos y palas. Shanks fue en dirección a uno de los cubos de agua fresca que había en la cubierta, apenas tuvo alcance a uno se sentó para luego meter sus manos quitándose los restos de sangre y tierra secas, tallo bien ambas manos hasta que ya no había rastro de nada en sus manos. Al terminar, se miro las manos algo sorprendido, las cortadas no habían parado de sangrar pero si se veían bastante mejor que cuando tenia las manos sucias.

-No fue tu culpa.

Hace un buen rato que había sentido a Benn a su lado.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro cansino sabiendas de lo que vendría.

-Les dije que les protegería y le falle.

Su sombrero de paja le cubría la mirada y le dificultaba ver a su segundo pero pese a ello lo vio sentarse frente a él.

-No eres omnipresente.

El pelirrojo miro a los oscuros ojos a su segundo al mando.

-Aun así no estuve aquí para ellos.

Benn conocía demasiado bien a su pelirrojo capitán como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Joder, nuestra presencia en New World no hubiese cambiado el hecho de que no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo, y no me vengas a interrumpir…

El pelinegro ya había visto como el pelirrojo le iba a interrumpir por lo que le lanzo una de sus miradas de o-te-callas-o-te-callo, lo bueno era que a Shanks aun le quedaban neuronas lo suficientemente sobrias como para tomar la decisión correcta.

-…el hecho de que Yako y su isla estuviesen en el camino de Kaido fue por que rechazaste el puesto de Shichibukai, y no te culpo de ello como tampoco nadie lo hace…

Y era cierto, nadie de los tripulantes del Red Force culpaba al pelirrojo por su decisión, mas aun cuando conocían la reticencia que tenia el pelirrojo a congeniar con el gobierno; Benn había llamado a todos sus nakamas en las islas protegidas bajo la gracia de Shanks avisándoles sobre los planes que tenían, aunque no le sorprendió el hecho de que todos habían estado mas que alegres por que el pelirrojo hubiese rechazado el puesto de Shichibukai, o perros del gobierno como ellos le dijeron, les había advertido de los posibles peligros que habrían y aun así todos lo aceptaron.

-…sabíamos que los de la marina no se quedarían tranquilos y el gobierno mando al Yonko que ha tratado de ir por tu cabeza desde hace años, si no hubiese sido la isla de Yako hubiese sido cualquiera de las otras islas que tienes bajo tu protección, además que ellos ya sabían del peligro que acontecía ello…-

Benn se detuvo al sentir como Shanks le jalaba de la camisa a una velocidad aterradora y por la cara que se traía lo que fuese a decir no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡¿Cómo que ya lo sabían?!

La ira contenida era a la que quería llegar el pelinegro.

-¿Querías dejarles en la ignorancia?¿Querías que nadie supiese de tus decisiones? Acéptalo, quiérase o no el hecho de que rechazases el puesto de Shichibukai fue lo mejor, habíamos estado retrasando el hecho de que alguien destrozase la isla o que la convirtiesen en un lugar como Sabaody…

Shanks fue soltando la camisa de su segundo.

 _Tenia razón._

Había estado rechazando la idea pero el hecho de que invitase años atrás a Yako era solo porque sabia lo que tarde o temprano pasaría, Sabaody había sido en su tiempo solo una isla tropical de atracciones hasta que poco a poco se transformo en un lugar en donde no solo se divertían sino que también se esclavizaba a las personas, sirenas y todo lo que pudiesen usar para el comercio, y eso era precisamente lo que le hubiese pasado a la isla de burbujas, el hecho de que Kaido hubiese destruido la isla o al menos los hogares y a los ciudadanos fue lo que él había evitado con los marines y los nobles hace muchos años. Les había comprado tiempo, y ese tiempo se había acabado.

Benn coloco la mano en el hombro de su capitán tras verle mas calmado, aunque era algo difícil cuando sentía toda esa presión desbordante del Haki del pelirrojo.

-…no podremos haber salvado a Yako ni a su isla pero cuando les advertí me dijeron que si algo les llegaba a pasar solo te dijera que ¨gracias¨.

Shanks asintió mirando a su segundo.

-Yako no querría que lloramos ni nos lamentásemos al enterrarle.

Las comisuras de ambos hombres se elevaron ligeramente al recordar como ese, en aquel entonces, adolecente les daba un buen golpe cada que les veía nostálgicos o tristes de alguna forma.

-Hubiese vuelto a patear la cara de Yassop.

Ante el recuerdo del adolecente pateando a su francotirador el pelirrojo agrando su sonrisa pero aun era una algo pequeña en comparación a las usuales que cargaba.

-¿Y dejarlo mas feo?

Ambos rieron ante el recuerdo antes de suspirar.

-¿Mejor?

Shanks asintió.

-Kaido es un hombre perezoso, tendría un objetivo cada cuatro meses hasta que de con nosotros pero la siguiente isla que sigue a esta se encuentra bajo protección de Shirohige por lo que dudo que no haiga una pelea estará inactivo por los próximos nueve meses.

Benn asintió pensativamente ante los cálculos de su capitán.

-¿Entonces, no quedamos en el New World?

Shanks negó con la cabeza.

-Le hice una promesa a la chiquilla, además que nos pasaremos por Skypea.

Benn le miro con algo de duda.

-¿Mas de esos artículos de compresión de aire?

Shanks asintió antes de levantarse.

Habían hallado una manera útil de movilizarse con esos artefactos si lo usaban de manera correcta, un viaje al East Blue al New World les había tomado seis veces menos tiempo con esos artefactos por lo que eran de lo mas útiles.

-No dejaremos de venir a ver como van las cosas por las islas de nuestros nakamas pero aun así nos mantendremos por los Blues hasta que se calmen en algo la situación con los marines…

Benn asintió levantándose también antes de notar algo en su camisa.

-…venga, Benn que esas tumbas no se cavaran solas.

El pelirrojo miro a su segundo y se arrepintió de ello, por la cara que traía su segundo seguro y lo dejaba sin capacidad de reproducirse.

-Shanks. Ve. A. Curarte. La. Puta. Mano.

El mencionado simplemente asintió antes de irse cubierta abajo esquivando uno que otro pirata que subía con picos o palas.

* * *

Doc termino de vendar las manos de su capitán a sabiendas que Benn ya estaría preparando un sermón mas largo que la voluntad de honor de los marines para el pelirrojo.

-¿Y como esta?

El doctor miro al pequeño mono vendado y sedado en la camilla contraria a la que estaba sentado el pelirrojo, puede que le tomara tiempo pero el pequeño mono sanaría.

-Vivirá.

El pelirrojo suspiro tranquilo a la vez que miraba decidido.

Oh, oh esa era una de las miradas que solía dar cuando quería algo, mas específicamente un Nakama.

-Se quedara.

El doctor simplemente asintió terminando con su trabajo.

-No haga movimientos bruscos, ni use las manos por tres días…

El pelirrojo asintió caminando hacia la puerta de lo mas tranquilo y mas que listo mas empezar el sepelio cuando el doctor se aclaro la garganta llamando su atención.

-No se le olvide que usted se lo tiene que decir al Segundo, Capitán.

La mirada decidida del pelirrojo paso a una un tanto nerviosa antes de que este suspirase abatido.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

¿Review?


	11. Capitulo 10: Un vistazo al futuro

**Holaaaaa!Chicas/os que leen este fic, queria explicar algo, el pirata monito SI EXISTE lo veran si ven alguna de las imagenes de Shanks cuando llega a MarindFord con su tripulacion, y Doc bn el es ahora el dueño del monito, se llama Koko ^.^ y Doc bn siempre se le vera con Koko; otra cosa, con los compresores de aire de Skypea es algo asi como una suposicion que tengo, ellos pudieron usar eso para desplazarce mas rapido, creo bn en este fic lo hacen!1**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: En el sig cap ya esta denuevo en Fooshaaaa! el capanterior fue algo triste y creo que este tamb...me estoy volviendo depre T-T...pero bn me encanta que te gusten, no se si Shanks se olvideo o no de la carne de Luffy pero si le esta llevando un regalo de su que si me quitaste la idea de la mente jajaja, pero eso sera aun mas adelante y no se si sea por Garp o np ya que Garp estuvo un año totalmente fuera de Foosha...y de nada, Gracias por seguir este fic!**

 **SebbyLoverTMI: El monito fue algo que se me ocurrio al ver una de las imagenes de Shanks cuando llego a MarinFord, aunque si estaba algo triste para escribir ese cap ya que en si Kaido como que siempre ataca a Shanks y todo :(**

 **ceciimanassero4:¡Larga vida al a Koko! te digo una curiosidad? el chico que iba a ser miembro del Red Force se llamaba YaKo si lo silaveas solo es Ya- Ko, como en ese momento no tenia imaginacion repeti las silabas y tenemos a Yaya y a Koko lol si te diste cuenta obvia mi explicación**

 **Mirajane-sama:Jajajaaj si como que estuvo algo eito pero aun asi seguiran yendo y viniendo varias veses.**

 **One piece no me pertenece...aunque si pudiese encontrarme con Oda pediria su autografo, ese hombre en un p*** genio!**

* * *

 **Cap. 10: Un vistazo al futuro**

Benn estaba mas que seguro de dos cosas, la primera era que cometería homicidio de primer grado y no dejaría testigos, y la segunda era que si no encontraba un encendedor para prender su cigarro mas pronto de lo esperado le saldría una cana.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto.

De todos los capitanes y de todas las tripulaciones que podían llegar a haber _¿Por qué le tocaba una como esta?_ Tanto su capitán como prácticamente toda la tripulación habían aprovechado el hecho de que se acostó tarde haciendo todas las cuentas de lo gastado en Skypea para desaparecerse en Logue Town apenas llegaron al puerto; tenia el pleno conocimiento de que prácticamente era el niñero de la tripulación y de Shanks pero esto era el colmo, un día de estos volvería a amarrar al pelirrojo al mástil, ese si que había sido un hermoso día. Había encontrado uno a uno a todos los tripulantes solo para que le diesen mas dolores de cabeza, tenia a mas de la mitad borrachos y al resto con múltiples golpes, provocados por él claro esta, pero aun así faltaban los tres innombrables.

Solto un suspiro fastidiado.

Solo faltaban Shanks, el demonio mayor traído de Averno para generarle dolores de cabeza, Yassop, el demonio compinche de Shanks, y Rockstar, a ese lo traían de colado.

-Doc..

El nombrado ya estaba a su lado en menos de un segundo con un lindo y orgulloso chinchón adornando su cabeza, ese era el que mas orgullo le daba al segundo al mando, a los pocos segundos Koko apareció rodeándole el cuello al doctor.

-…si alguien vuelve a salir del barco sin autorización, MI autorización, usare tu bisturí para dibujar la cara de Koko en ellos.

La tripulación a su alrededor empalideció a la vez que el monito aun algo vendado le daba una gran sonrisa monuda al segundo al mando del Red Force.

Benn camino por la rampa que habían instalado, ahora solo le hacia falta encontrar a ese grupo diabólico, con suerte y no le saldría una cana aunque sentia que nacía una.

* * *

Shanks se cubrió la cara con su sombrero, los rayos del sol eran molestos cuando llegaban a los ojos pero se sentían bien al mezclarse con la brisa. En su mano derecha tenia un ramo de flores y en su mano izquierda una botella de sake, camino tranquilamente esquivando a una que otra persona hasta llegar a su destino, dejo el ramo de flores a los pies de la plataforma en la que murió uno de los mas grandes hombres que tuvo el gusto de conocer a la vez que vertía sobre este todo el contenido de la botella de sake que tenia en la mano, podía escuchar como algunas de las persona que pasaban le llamaban ¨idiota¨,¨derrochador¨ hasta ¨insensato¨ pero nada de ello le importaba solo quería demostrar sus respetos al que una vez fue su capitán.

Se quedo ahí un buen rato mirando la plataforma y dejando su mente vagar por esos recuerdos agridulces para al final terminar con una sonrisa.

 _¨-…solo aquel que muera sonriendo, podrá decir que ha vivido¨_

Aunque en su momento renegó de esas palabras ahora lo podía entender.

Shanks dio una ultima mirada a la plataforma antes de caminar por las calles comerciales en busca de una taberna, moría por un trago.

* * *

El pelirrojo y el francotirador se miraron entre si para luego mirar en dirección de su capitán quien iba caminaba despreocupadamente, desde que salieron del Red Force ambos hombres llevaban perdidos buscando a la tan afamada adivina ¨Lili¨ y ver a su capitán caminando como si conociese todo el lugar les dio la esperanza de que los pudiese llevar con la adivina, no dudaron ni un segundo en lanzarse corriendo en dirección al Capitán del Red Force quien fácilmente los esquivo viéndoles caer de lleno en el suelo.

-Estuvieron a un segundo a que desenvaine mi espada.

Tanto a Rockstar como a Yassop les recorrió un escalofrió de solo pensarlo.

-Venga, Shanks no juegues con eso.

Rockstar y Yassop miraron mal al pelirrojo con el sombrero de paja para luego mirarle suplicante crispándole los nervios al capitán del Red Force.

-¿Eh, Capitán podrías llevarnos a un lugar?

El nombrado miro a ambos piratas enarcando una ceja.

-Rockstar tienes prohibido el burdel si eso es lo que piensas, Benn lo dejo bien claro la ultima vez.

El nombrado se sonrojo profundamente negando fervientemente para luego escuchar las risas de los dos piratas que tenia delante de si, Benn había sido bastante claro con todos la tripulación del Red Force luego de un ¨pequeño¨ incidente en una de las islas tropicales, una isla de la cual estaban vetados de por vida ya que el incidente no solo envolvió un burdel sino también a media flota de marines, algunos Revolucionarios y un par de nobles como también habitantes de la isla y a la hija de un almirante, ese día el pelirrojo había aprendido mas insultos que en todo su tiempo con la tripulación del Red Force, lo único bueno que Rockstar tuvo a su favor fue...no, no había nada bueno en ello y Benn le castigo peor que a un niño.

Pasaron unos minutos para que las risas de Shanks y Yassop pararan recordando como de molesto había estado Benn, ese día casi había casado a Rockstar si no fuese porque el padre de la chica era un Almirante.

-Dahahahah, ya venga, a donde quieren ir?

Tanto Yassop como Rockstar se miraron ente si para luego encogerse de hombros, siendo Yassop el que contesto.

-No lo sabemos

Shanks miro incrédulo a ambos piratas de su tripulación.

 _¿Y por ellos estoy retrasando mi búsqueda de sake?_

Rockstar se adelanto moviendo ambas manos delante de si, conocía el modus operandis de su capitan y si le aburrían se iria por ahí a comprar sake dejándoles varados.

-Buscamos a una mujer.

El Capitán del Red Force miro divertido al pelirrojo pirata.

-Ya te dije que tienes prohibido el burdel.

Y ahí estaba, a Shanks le gustaba bastante hacer avergonzar, exasperas y sobre todo fastidiar a su tripulación pero ellos nunca lo sabrían al menos no de su boca, en especial Benn que el si que lo volvía a atar al mástil.

-Es una adivina.

Yassop solo quería ver a la adivina por insistencia de Rockstar pero igual tenia algunas dudas que puede que ella pudiese resolver.

-Lili la adivina, dicen que es bastante buena y hasta ahora no ha fallado ni una predicción.

Rockstar había escuchado de ella de unas adolecentes que pasaban cerca del barco y si era tan buena como esas chicas decían no tenia dudas para hacer la pregunta que definiría su futuro, por su parte Shanks recordó haber oído de ella la ultima vez que estuvieron ahí, no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban pero no tenia la seguridad de que siguiese en el mismo lugar que la vez pasada.

-Creo saber donde se encuentra pero ¿para que quieren ir a verla?

El Capitán del Red Force hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de que le siguiesen lo cual ninguno de los dos piratas a su lado dudo ni un segundo ya que ambos querían hacer preguntas a la tan afamada adivina, por su parte el Capitán del Red Force no era muy creyente en los adivinos.

-El futuro de mi hijo.

Shanks asintió en dirección al francotirador, le era bastante obvio que quisiese saber sobre el futuro de su vástago…siempre y cuando dicho vástago se mantuviese bien lejos de Luffy, sol islas de distancia no es que fuese demasiado pero serviría.

-El futuro de la siguiente señora Rockstar y los futuros Rockstar Jrs.

 _Cabeza fría. No te rias._

 _Shanks eres un hombre no te rias!_

El capitán del Red Force nuevamente asintió pero estaba vez en dirección al otro pelirrojo antes de cruzar miradas con el francotirador en un pacto mudo de aguantarse la risa que se estaban conteniendo, tanto Yassop como Shanks sabían sobre quien quería preguntar el mas joven de los tripulantes de Res Force pero eso no lo hacia menos hilarante, por lo único que se aguantaban la risa era por que el otro pelirrojo parecía bastante ilusionado con ello.

-Parece que es por aquí.

Doblaron en un callejón y siguieron de frente, si no encontraban a la adivina podían meterse un rato al bar que había en esa dirección.

* * *

Ataría a los tres idiotas al mástil, no mejor aun al anclar tal vez así aprenderían a no salir cuando específicamente decía que solo estaban ahí para cargar las provisiones, pero no! tenían que hacer lo que les placía, otra vez, de su capitán cai podía llegar a entenderlo, era el capitán después de todo pero de los otros dos, no.

Benn soltó un gruñido.

Para colmo de males ahora se encontraba perdido por buscar a ese trio idiota.

Dio una calada a su cigarro.

No podía quitarle el sake a Shanks pero si podía amenazarlo con diluirlo en agua.

-Veo que algo le tiene preocupado.

Ben se detuvo al ver a una mujer encapuchada de pies a cabeza fuera de una carpa purpura con un inmenso letrero donde se leía ¨Lili, la adivina¨.

El pelinegro suspiro.

-Lo siento, señora, pero llevo prisa.

En los azules ojos de la mujer se pudo apreciar el fastidio de quien ha corregido un millón de veces antes de que se cruzase de brazos.

-Señorita…

Benn asintió sin intimidarse en lo mas mínimo ante el tono fastidiado de la adivina, su prioridad era buscar a ese trio idiota por lo que dio un cabeceo en dirección de la adivina antes de empezar a caminar nuevamente.

-…si espera lo suficiente las tres personas a las que busca llegaran a este lugar.

El pelinegro se detuvo pero no mostro su sorpresa de que la adivina supiese la cantidad de personas que estuviese buscando, la hacia sospechosa.

-¿Y si no llegan?

La adivina se encogió de hombros a la vez que descorría la entrada a su carpa.

-No le cobrare.

El. Colmo. De. La. Conchudes.

-Me voy.

La adivina trato de cogerle de la manga pero no pudo por la sencilla razón de que Benn siempre que estaban en una nueva isla andaba con su Haki de observación lo mas alerta posible, le dio una ultima mirada molesta antes de ,nuevamente, empezar a caminar.

-Le daré una caja de puros.

El segundo al mando dejo de caminar para darse media vuelta.

-¿De que van las predicciones?

El segundo al mando del Red Force podía llegar a jurar que debajo de esa capa la adivina sonreía, no le gusto.

-De lo que tenga en mente.

Tal vez no fuera tan malo, si su capitán idiota y los dos idiotas que buscaba llegaban a ese lugar ya no tendría que estar buscando tanto pero si no llegaban igual tenia una caja de puros, no había pierde, además que si podía preguntar lo que sea solo había algo que había estado rondando su mente por los últimos días, o tal vez era los últimos meses.

Benn miro directamente a los ojos azules de la adivina, quien le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Lo que sea?

La adivina hizo una seña hacia la carpa.

-Así es.

El pelinegro siguió a la adivina quien se había adentrado dentro de la carpa, dentro era totalmente diferente a lo que había pensado, en vez de alguna cutre silla y una mesilla habían sofá y cojines de diversos acabados, una gruesa alfombra dándole al lugar un aire sofisticado, la adivina debía de engañar bien o ser una real para tener un lugar así; Benn observo como la adivina se sentaba en un gran cojín frente a una bola de cristal apoyada en un pequeño pedestal para luego hacerle un gento con la mano en señal de que se sentase delante de ella y la bola de cristal.

-Solo dígame el color.

Si la adivina era buena sabría de lo que estaba hablando sino era una simple charlatana.

Pasaron los segundos en los cuales la mujer estuvo mirando la bola de cristal para luego mirarle con una disculpa en su azulina mirada.

-Gris.

Se le crisparon los nervios para que luego apretase los puños y la mandíbula.

-El. Culpable.

La ira en su voz era palpable pero la mujer no dio signos de estar asustada; volvieron a pasar los segundos en los que la adivina volvió a mirar su bola de cristal.

-Veo a un pelirrojo con una espada en la mano derecha.

Lo sabia.

Shanks se convertiría en su desgracia.

Estaba que se sulfuraba en su propia ira.

Decidido. Ataría a su pelirrojo capitán al ancla.

Se iba a para e ir en busca de su capitán pero una palabra hizo eco en su cabeza deteniendo sus movimientos.

Fruncio el ceño.

¿Derecha? Pero si Shanks era zurdo y nunca cogía la espada con la izquierda porque decía que le resultaba incomodo.

Miro nuevamente a la adivina quien seguía mirando su bola de cristal, puede que no sea creyente pero había algo en todo esto que le resultaba de lo mas real, preguntaría por su pelirrojo capitán.

Dio una profunda calada a su cigarro.

-Oi, señorita como…-

Benn se detuvo al sentir las tres presencias mas que conocidas.

Una sola cosa apareció en su mente borrando cualquier pregunta que fuese a hacer.

Venganza. Vendetta. Vengance. Rance. Vinganza. Kisasi. Venjança. Revenge.

Con la rapidez que alguien quien ha esquivado balas en mas de una ocasión abrió la entrada de la carpa dejando ver al Capitán del Red Force quien rio nervioso, a un francotirador que empalideció al verle, y a Rockstar quien no midió el peligro al tratar de ver sobre su hombro.

-Benn! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Shanks no sabia como librarse de esta, no solo había salido a darle un saludo a su anterior capitán sino que había dejado que el resto de la tripulación pudiese ir a divertirse antes de que les llamase y por la cara de ogro que tenia, Benn, ellos debían de ser los últimos en ser encontrados. El pelirrojo con el sombrero de paja trago grueso a la vez que lanzaba una mirada a un pálido Yassop y a un impaciente Rockstar.

-Shanks...

 _Oh no,_ inclusive la voz de su segundo sonaba como la de un ogro.

-...hasta que lleguemos a Foosha tomaras sake diluido en agua.

Al pelirrojo casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

-No, Benn todo menos eso.

El nombrado parecía satisfecho con su castigo a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y le daba su mirada de "te-callas-o-te-callo".

Shanks acepto su cruel destino a regañadientes entrando en la carpa para luego sentarse en un cojín refunfuñando su suerte.

Benn volteo a mirar a los otros dos idiota que tenia frente a él.

-Benn, viejo, sabes..-

Yassop detuvo su parloteo al sentir como le dieron un coscorrón que de seguro también le había dejado una contusión.

 _Maldicion, le habia de habia dicho "viejo" a ¡Benn!_

Esa palabra se estaba convirtiendo cada vez mas en un tabú para el segundo al mando.

Benn mando una mirada a Rockstar quien aun no había dado cuentas del peligro, hizo tronar sus nudillos lo que al parecer llamo la atención del pelirrojo con peinado en picos.

-Oi Benn ya consultaste a la adivi..-

La pregunta quedo incompleta para cuando el pelinegro le dio uno de los mas temidos coscorrones, esos coscorrones no solo eran famosos en la tripulación del Red Force sino que también en las islas bajo la protección de Shanks, causaban de todo desde contusiones a aneurismas.

Benn ya algo mas satisfecho con lo que solo era el inicio del castigo fue a sentarse cerca a Shanks quien le miraba feo.

-Bienvenidos, honorables piratas...

Benn solto un bufido cuando Rockstar y Yassop se recobraron de su inconciencia ante el alago de la adivina.

-...en que puedo ayudarles hoy?

Benn y Shanks se mantuvieron en silencio observando.

Yassop fue el primero en sentarse frente a la adivina a la vez que Rockstar se sentaba cerca suyo.

-Señora Lili quería pre..-

La adivina se cruzo de brazos visiblemente molesta.

-Señorita Lili, pirata.

El francotirador rio algo nervioso, por experiencia propia sabia que no debía de decirle "señora" a una "señorita" aunque se justificaba con que no se podía saber de su edad cuando solo se le miraban los ojos.

-Señorita Lili, quisiera saber de mi hijo ¿se volverá un pirata? ¿Seguirá mis paso? ¿Que será de su vida?

La adivina miro al francotirador, con sus azulados ojos, por unos segundos antes de mirar su bola de cristal la cual vibro ligeramente, la mujer a abrió grandemente los ojos sorprendida para luego mirar al francotirador y luego nuevamente a su bola de cristal la cual volvió a vibrar. La adivina entrecerró los ojos para luego mirar al francotirador quien por como actuaba la mujer se había preocupado.

-Tu hijo no seguirá tus pasos...

Todos los piratas dentro de la carpa vieron como Yassop daba un sonrisa melancólica ante la sentencia de la mujer.

-...forjara su propio destino...

La melancolía de Yassop se esfumo en segundos dejando ver una sonrisa boba aunque la adivina le miraba mortalmente seria.

El aire dentro de la carpa se empezó a enfriar.

-...como también el destino de tu hijo esta ligado a ser parte de una tripulación dirigida por una mujer, y por ordenes de esa mujer quemara una bandera importante, una declaración de guerra; tu hijo tendrá grandezas, dolor, risas, nakamas, reclamos, peleas, disculpas; será feliz y es lo ultimo que te puedo decir.

A Yassop le surgieron un millón de preguntas en la cabeza pero se conformo con darle tiempo al tiempo, si su hijo seria el gran pirata que creía que seria oiría de él; miro los azules ojos de la adivina.

-Gracias, señorita Lili.

La mencionada simplemente asintió volteando a ver al pelirrojo con el peinado en picos.

-Amor es lo que te trae aquí ¿o me equivoco?

Rockstar despertó de su ensoñación para negar fervientemente.

-No, no se equivoca, señorita Lili, quiero saber si es que la futura señora Rockstar será la persona que creo que será.

El pelirrojo rogaba porque fuese la peliverde cantinera de cierto bar en Foosha aunque antes de que se fuesen la hubiese visto hablando mas con su pelirrojo capitán.

Rockstar agito la cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos.

Los futuros Rockstar Jrs dependían de él.

La adivina volvió a mirar en su bola de cristal por unos segundos antes de mirar al pelirrojo.

-Hubo una niña a la cual ignoraste, de no haberlo hecho la mujer en la que piensas hubiese sido para ti.

Benn y Yassop sintieron algo de pena por Rockstar que parecía que le hubiesen clavado un puñal mientras que Shanks seguía refunfuñando por el sake diluido que tomaría hasta su llegada a Foosha, por su parte Rockstar recordó el día en el que la pequeña Luffy le había pedido algunas historias y el se había negado, ignorandola….maldijo ese momento.

Una pregunta se le cruzo por la mente del pelirrojo con peinado en picos.

-Señorita Lili eso significa que la persona que esta en el corazón de la ex futura señora Rockstar ¿es quien creo que es?

La adivina volvió a mirar en su bola de cristal solo para mirar con algo de pena antes de asentir, y ahí iba un puñal mas para el pirata mas reciente del Red Force.

Tanto Benn como Yassop ya sabían a quien se refería Rockstar pero al parecer el Capitán del Red Force seguía refunfuñando por su sake sin enterarse de nada.

-Creo que eso es todo señorita Lili, no retiramos.

Benn ya había levantado y sacado su billetera pero la adivina le detuvo con una mano.

-El pago será leerle la fortuna al pelirrojo de ahí.

La adivina Lili señalo al Capitán del Red Force quien ya se encontraba parado al igual que el resto de los piratas, la mujer tenia verdadera curiosidad sobre el pelirrojo con el sombrero de paja; en su primera predicción había aparecido ese hombre pero sin el sombrero y sin un brazo, y algo le decía que eso estaba ligado a la segunda predicción que hizo cuando vio a ese chico narizón en una tripulación dirigidos por una mujer con el mismo sombrero que el que traía puesto el pirata al que señalaba, además que en la ultima predicción que hizo vio a una niña bastante parecida a la mujer con el sombrero de paja quien dirigía la tripulación de su segunda predicción.

Shanks se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Benn, chicos los alcanzo en un rato.

Benn iba a protestar pero solo asintió al recibir es mirada de ¨es-una-orden¨ de Shanks mientras que Yassop simplemente arrastraba a un melancólico Rockstar.

Para cuando estuvieron solos la adivina no pudo evitar mirar bien al pelirrojo, la forma en la que el resto le hacia caso, la forma en la que imponía su voluntad aunque no lo pareciese, su postura el aura que emanaba, todo ello gritaba ¨Capitán¨, podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que el hombre había pasado por muchas cosas, que había reído, que había llorado, que había sufrido, que había amado, que había perdido, que había pasado por varias experiencias, pero sobre todo podía decir que era fuerte aunque anduviese con esa sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Señorita, realmente no creo en esto y no es que dude de sus habilidades pero aun si tuviese la oportunidad preferiría mantener mi futuro como una sorpresa.

La mujer miro al pelirrojo antes de sentir pero aun así miro su bola de cristal.

-Capitán…

Shanks sabia que la mujer era un peligro pero no uno físico, las palabras podían destruir de igual modo, y la información también.

-…y si no consulta sobre su futuro, no me seria un problema si consulta el futuro de una niña, una pelinegra.

En menos de un segundo la atmosfera dentro de la carpa había cambiado, Shanks trato de no liberar su Haki para desmayar a la adivina pero no estaba mal hacerle una advertencia, por su parte la adivina sentía que se arrepentía de haber mencionado a la niña, parecía alguien importante para el pelirrojo. El Capitán del Red Force se calmo pero su mirada se había vuelto algo fría.

-¿Que es lo que quieres con ella?

Por un momento la adivina sintió miedo pero lo dejo, lo que fuera que sea que había con la niña era tal vez la mayor predicción que podría hacer.

-Solo adivinarle el futuro, no le molestare mas, lo prometo.

Shanks observo los ojos de la mujer confiando en ellos.

Soltó un suspiro pesado.

Puede que saber sobre el futuro de la pequeña no sea tan mala idea.

 _Con tal de que no sea alguien de la marina._

-Esta bien…

La adivina se alegro, no sabia lo que le deparaba a esa niña pero de algo estaba segura lo que predijese desde ese momento seria algo trascendental.

-…quiero que me digas si la chiquilla será feliz.

Era una pregunta bastante general, una que no podia revelar mucho o al menos eso creia el pelirrojo.

Por un momento reino el silencio, la adivina espero otra clase de pregunta pero no podía forzar las cosas mas de lo que ya hacia.

Shanks observo como la mujer miraba su bola de cristal pero a diferencia del resto de las predicciones que presencio esta vez la adivina no dejo de mirar la bola de cristal para por un largo tiempo hasta que la bola de cristal se rajo.

-Capitán, esa niña será feliz pero tendrá un sueño mas grande que el de cualquier otro que haya visto, ese pequeña será grande, alguien que cambia esta Era, téngalo por seguro.

El pelirrojo asintió para luego salir de la carpa, algo le decía que esa no era toda la verdad aunque luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia; el ya sabia que Luffy seria importante aunque no sabia como y si era para cambiar esta era esperaba poder llegar a verlo.

Para cuando pasaron quince minutos la adivina pudo dejar salir ese suspiro que llevaba conteniendo desde que vio el futuro de la menor, no le importo que su bola de cristal estuviese rota o todo lo que hubiese visto, esto solo era el comienzo.

-Capitán su sacrificio será la llave de la nueva Era pirata, y de la persona que lo liderara.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	12. Capitulo 11:¿Y mi carne?

**Holaaa chicas/cos que leen este fic, lamento a demora pero enserio ando buscando la manera de quitar a mi profesor de penal de en medio de mis otros cursos, un dia desaparecera misteriosamente y caera bajo el yugo de Ussopp-sama; al fic... este cap es algo mas tranquilo que el anterior pero aun asi espero que les guste.**

 **Gracias a los que comentaros el cap anterior.**

 **SebbyLoverTMI: Creo que bulleo mucho a Rockstar y algo a Benn pero alguien tenia que pagar por los desmadres de Shanks jajaja, disculpa la demora es que recien tengo tiempo y eso que es la 1:44 am, asi creare mas ojeras o.o**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: jajajaja concuerdo! el pelirrojo es un desmadre! este cap es algo mas calmado que el anterior, me encanta que el anterior cap te gustase! gracias significa bastante!**

 **ceciimanassero4: jajajaj ese Benn, ser genocida es mas su trabajo de noche ;)**

 **Guest: jajaja cierto, los Rockstar jrs nunca veran la luz del dia...con respecto al porque puse a Luffy mujer, la verdad es simole y algo buerda w*.*w bn la verdad es que me meti mucho en el fandom de fem luffy y bueno no podia escribir a un luffy chico por ese momento ademas de que me gusta como va la historia y con luffy con gender bender puede poner mas situaciones de las que hubiesen habido con un luffy siendo un chico.**

 **Mirajane-sama: oh bueno no solo sera la luz de vida de Shanks jajaja pronto lo descubriras!**

 **Mayuri: Oww sorry por la demora pero estoy algo locaa con la u y todo... un dia cometere homicidio en primer grado contra mi profesor, me encanta que te guste el fic!**

 **One piece no me pertece... Alguien ayuda arecolectar firmas para hacer a Oda santo?**

* * *

 **Cap11: ¿Y mi Carne?**

Yassop camino hasta llegar al mástil donde se encontraba durmiendo el pelirrojo capitán del Red Force, iba a molestarle un poco por su falta de sake ¨puro¨ pero cerca suyo paso un pelirrojo casi arrastrándose llevando consigo un aura oscura.

Oh! ese era…soltó un suspiro a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

 _¿Cuánto mas tenían que aguantar su depresión?_

-Oi Capitán.

Llamo un par de veces al pelirrojo quien tenia la cara cubierta por su sombrero hasta que este por fin despertó.

-¿Ya..

El pelirrojo se estiro des estresando su cuerpo a la vez que soltaba un corto bostezo.

-…llegamos?

Yassop negó para luego sentarse frente al capitán y señalarle a lo que una vez fue uno de los piratas mas bulliciosos de la tripulación.

Shanks miro hacia donde el francotirador de su tripulación señalaba solo para encontrar a un Rockstar rodeado por un aura totalmente deprimida sentado al costado de los barriles.

-¿Sigue deprimido?...

Yassop asintió.

Desde que habían salido de Logue Town el pirata mas joven de Los Piratas del Pelirrojo no había dejado de parecer un muerto viviente, literalmente, y a la mera mención de Makino o Luffy se ponía peor y empezaba a contar la historia de su desdicha.

Shanks se encogió de hombros a la vez que se reacomodaba su sombrero de paja.

-…ya se le pasara.

El francotirador rogaba porque así fuese.

-Jo, espero que sea pronto ya me tiene harto con lo de la extinción de los Rockstar Jrs. y como nunca encontrara una Señora Rockstar mejor que la que había encontrado.

Por un momento Shanks tuvo la idea de decirle a Yssop que ese era el mismo sentimiento que cada tripulante en el Red Force tenia sobre las repetidas historias que él contaba de su hijo sin descanso pero no quería herir los sentimientos de Yassop así que lo dejo, tampoco era que gustase de herir a su tripulación sino simplemente hacerla rabiar, solo un ¨ _poco_ ¨, en especial a Benn pero eso era un secreto de carácter Revolucionario.

-Ve el lado positivo de las cosas.

Yassop miro a su capitán alzando una ceja de manera interrogante y algo dudosa.

-¿Y ese seria?

La sonrisa del pelirrojo era la misma que le daba al segundo al mando cuando diría alguna tontería, a Yassop no le gusto.

-Ya no usara ese traje de pingüino estirado.

Y ahí estaba.

En ocasiones Yassop se preguntaba si Shanks lo hacia a posta pero ERA SHANKS, obvio que no era el caso.

-Díselo a él.

Shanks hizo un puchero infantil a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-Mejor díselo tu, no se porque esta molesto conmigo, no me quiso ni invitar sus gomitas de licor de la isla de los Gyojin.

La voz del pelirrojo sonaba resentida y lo sabia pero esas gomitas era casi igual que beber sake puro y el pelirrojo en picos simplemente le había mirado deprimido a la vez que había dicho ¨Es la venganza por la extinción de los Rockstar Jrs¨ para luego alejarse con su aura depresiva.

 _¿Que tenia que ver él con la extinción de su prole?_

Yassop se quedo mirando por un rato a su capitán, sabia que para esa clase de temas era bastante denso pero esto era otro nivel! Prácticamente la adivina y Rockstar habían hablado de ello con señas y dibujos, compadecía a la pobre Makino, esa mujer si que la iba tener dura con alguien tan denso como su capitán.

El francotirador soltó un suspiro a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Shanks pero no quiero escuchar nuevamente como ignoro a Luffy.

El mencionado empezó a reír ante el recuerdo.

-Gahahaha ¿sigue con eso?

Yassop simplemente suprimió su risa pero no su sonrisa burlona.

-Seeee…

El francotirador espero ver alguna asociación con ese hecho, espero, espero y espero pero al parecer Shanks no se daba cuenta lo que quería decir o de lo que trataba de insinuar.

Al parecer los idiotas no eran los rubios, Marco el Fénix era buena prueba de ello.

-… cambiando de tema ¿ha habido alguna noticia del resto de las islas?

Por un segundo Yassop se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta al ver como la risa y sal sonrisa boba de su capitán desaparecían.

-Benn a contactado con todos y no han tenido ningún ataque pero han mandado algunos Capitanes y a sus Tenientes a hacer algunos ¨ _censos_ ¨ en las islas tropicales.

Yassop dio un asentimiento.

Tenia todo el sentido que primero les buscasen en las islas tropicales, las fiestas del Red Force eran legendarias mas aun luego de que los vetaron de algún par de islas luego de alguna que otra fiesta que dejaría el incidente de Rockstar en vergüenza, solo se tenia que recordar los sermones de Benn(aunque este también hubiese participado); lo mejor seria que siguiesen por el East Blue si es que querían evitar una guerra innecesaria con la marina, quienes por mas que estos hubiesen enviado a Kaido por la isla de Las Burbujas Flotantes no era como si la Marina les hubiese mandado una declaración de guerra sino que el Gobierno mundial les mostraba de que era capaz de hacer, aunque tras pensarlo con la cabeza fría la elección de su capitán fue la mejor decisión.

Pero..?

-Shanks…

El pelirrojo le miro aun con el rostro neutro, Yassop empezaba a pensar si hubiese sido mejor preguntárselo a Benn pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-…¿Hawk Eye no aparecerá mientras estemos por los Blues?

Shanks relajo el rostro volviendo a mostrar esa sonrisa boba de siempre a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe?...

Yassop sentía que ya no debería ni de sorprenderse de lo despreocupado que se notaba su capitán pero ¿cuan despreocupado podía llegar a ser? Ugh, mejor ni se lo preguntaba; Hawk Eye era sinónimo de la destrucción de media isla aunque solo cuando luchaba contra el pelirrojo lo cual era cada que lo veía, que rara amistadad.

-…iré por algo de sake.

Shanks se paro de lo mas tranquilo, aun había la esperanza del sake comprado en Loge Town.

-Lo siento capitán pero Benn ya diluyo su sake.

Oh, cruel destino.

¿Por qué Benn simplemente no le clavaba el puñal y ya? Era mas fácil, en el cielo de seguro había sake.

-Ya me lo esperaba…

A Yassop no le gusto ese brillo malicioso que apareció en la mirada del Capitán del Red Force.

-…¿cuanto falta para que lleguemos?

El francotirador se lo pensó por un momento, hacia un par de horas que había visitado el cuarto de navegación.

-Estaremos ahí mañana al medio día.

Shanks coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Yassop haciendo temblar a este, nada bueno saldría de que diría el pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres hacerle una pequeña broma a Benn, Gran Yassop-sama amo de las bromas?

Broma era la palabra clave, en realidad ¨Amo de las bromas¨ lo era pero esa fue la manera en la que el pelirrojo siempre convencía al francotirador de hacer lo que le viniese en gana.

Vil y sensual tentación.

Yassop asintió emocionado por una nueva forma de divertirse.

-¿Qué implica?

 _Cayo._

-Sus cigarros.

Los ojos del francotirador casi se salen de sus orbitas para luego poner la misma sonrisa malintencionada que tenia su capitán.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

Para cuando el pelirrojo termino de contarle sobre lo que iba la ¨pequeña¨ broma, Yassop estaba emocionado y asustado a la vez.

 _Que Dios, Kami-sama, Buda, Ala, Enel y todos los Dioses se apiaden de lo que Benn le haría cuando lo sepa._

* * *

El aire salado del mar era algo tranquilo aunque el calor era insoportable pero mas entendible por la estación en la que se encontraban. Makino se detuvo para luego pasarse una mano por la frente limpiándose parte del sudor que le cubría, era bastante difícil mover el barril de cerveza sin la usual ayuda de los pescadores ya que estos aun no volvían de recoger sus redes.

La peliverde soltó un largo suspiro mirando el horizonte.

 _¿Volvería?_

Sus mejillas se calentaron un poco antes de que viese esa pequeña figura mas que conocida sentada en el borde del muelle.

Dejo el barril para acercarse hasta la pequeña figura que miraba hacia el horizonte.

-¿Luffy porque no vienes conmigo al bar? el sol esta bastante alto y te podrías enfermar.

Era algo preocupante que la pequeña pelinegra estuviese tanto tiempo sentada con el sol tan alto y con el calor que hacia lo mas probable era que le diese alguna insolación fuerte o se deshidratase con mayor facilidad.

La menor miro con sus grandes ojos ónix a Makino antes de negar con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

-Esperare a mi carne y a Shanks.

Makino no pudo hacer nada salvo reír; desde que los piratas se habían marchado la pequeña Luffy había estado diciendo que esperaría por Shanks, siempre lo mismo cuando en los primeros días alguien le preguntaba que era lo que hacia sentada tanto tiempo al borde del muelle, era conocido en toda Villa Foosha que la terquedad de Luffy era de herencia familiar por lo que nadie le decía nada a la menor. La peliverde se quito el sombrero de playa que traía para luego extendérselo a la menor quien seguía mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Toma quédate con este, te protegerá del sol.

La pequeña Luffy volteo el rostro para observar el sombrero que le extendía la peliverde para luego hacer un puchero de lo mas adorable antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No me gusta.

Makino rio ante las palabras de la menor antes de volverse a colocar el sombrero, esa honestidad cruda e infantil que tenia era bastante fresca e inocente, puede que algo caprichosa aunque así era Luffy pese a que no dejaba de ser de lo mas tierna.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no le esperas en la sombra? no quiero que te de una insolación.

La pelverde señalo algunos barriles que hacían sombra pero la menor negó sin despegar los ojos del horizonte como si de un momento a otro fuesen a aparecer los piratas por lo que esperaba.

-Este es mi lugar para esperarle.

Y lo era.

La pequeña pelinegra se había mantenido esperando en el mismo lugar tres semanas seguidas, desde que salía de su casa en la colina hasta que se tenia que ir, salvo en los momentos que se iba a comer al bar de Makino quien entendía algo de la preocupación de la menor.

La peliverde paso una mano por los suaves cabellos azabaches haciendo que la menor le mirase con esos enormes ojos negros que te hacían caer en su voluntad.

-Pronto volverá, no te preocupes.

La pequeña Luffy le dio una gran sonrisa a la cantinera asintiendo varias veces.

-Tu tampoco, Makino…

La mencionada se sintió ruborizar a la vez que veía sorprendida a la pequeña pelinegra quien volvió a mirar al horizonte.

-… Shanks me prometio volver así que volverá.

La peliverde sonrió.

 _Linda inocencia infantil._

Makino esperaba que los piratas volviesen pronto aunque sabia que algunas promesas no se podían mantener esperaba, por el bien de la menor, que volviesen.

-Vienes al bar apenas tengas hambre, te preparare tu favorito ¿esta bien, Lu?

Con esas palabras la menor miro mas que feliz a la peliverde no sin antes asentir varias veces. Makino dejo a Luffy para llevarse el barril de cerveza, el sake era lo que mas se vendía pero la cerveza era prácticamente prioritario en su negocio, mas aun con los pescadores de la villa.

Pasado unas horas, Luffy fue al bar de la peliverde a comer solo para que cuando volviese al muelle viese al Red Force en el horizonte.

Volvian!

Shanks volvía!

Y Shanks había prometido carne!

Carne!

C-A-R-N-E!

-SHANKS mi CARNE!...

Los pocos pescadores que ya estaban cerca miraron incrédulos a la menor que gritaba por Shanks y por su carne con un solo pensamiento colectivo.

 _Con que por eso esperaba._

Luffy empezó a agitar las manos al barco que a cada minuto se acercaba mas y mas, el viento estaba algo fuerte pero el día seguía tan caluroso como en la mañana y aun así la menor agradecía que el viento empujase tan fuerte al barco… pronto habría carne!

-…Shanks!

La pequeña Luffy continuo gritando y agitando las manos hasta que el Red Force llego al puerto aunque no lanzaron sus dos anclas sino solo una, la menor tuvo curiosidad ya que todos los piratas empezaban a bajar del barco saludándola y diciendo que había crecido un poco aunque cuando el pingüino bajo parecía deprimido y empezó a llorar apenas la vio a la vez que corría en dirección del bar de Makino, la menor pregunto a Lucky Roo pero este solo le dijo que solo estaba feliz de verla por lo que no le tomo mucha atención, espero a que Shanks bajase pero no le veía por ningún lado, Doc incluso le presento a Koko el nuevo miembro del Red Force pero cuando empezó a preguntar por Sahnks y Yassop se fue dando una mirada al Segundo al mando por lo que la menor fue hasta él y le jalo del pantalón buscando su atención la cual obtuvo de inmediato.

Benn bajo la mirada encontrándose con esos enormes ojos ónix de la pequeña y tierna chiquilla.

-Hola, Luffy.

La menor le siguió mirando con esos enormes ojos negros como si quisiese algo de él y aunque Benn era conocido por no ceder fácilmente parecía que de un momento a otro mataría por conseguir lo que la menor quería, era una sensación extraña.

-Segundo al mando…

La voz de la menor sonaba confundida y sus ojos mostraban ese sentimiento.

Benn sentía la necesidad de ayudar a quitar esa confusión de los grandes ojos negros de la menor.

-…¿Dónde esta Shanks?¿Y mi carne?

El Segundo al mando del Red Force solo presto atención a la mención de su capitán recordando todo lo que ese vil pelirrojo había hecho.

Sintió nacer una cana.

Su capitán, hasta en su mente la palabra empezaba a sonar amarga, ese pelirrojo merecía la pena capital por lo que hizo pero era misericordioso.

Luffy vio con curiosidad como el pirata le señalaba un lado especifico del barco para luego irse no sin antes revolverle los cabellos; la menor fue hasta el lugar señalado, el lugar donde se encontraba la otra ancla.

-Luffy, creciste!

La menor abrió grandemente los ojos.

-¿Shanks?¿porque estas atado al ancla?

El mencionado miro a la menor con lo que parecía una mescla de felicidad y añoranza aunque su rostro parecía estar bastante golpeado y adolorido cuando le dio esa sonrisa de siempre.

-Benn no entiende una broma.

La menor se inclino mirando al francotirador del Red Force en las mismas condiciones que Shanks pero atado a la espalda del pelirrojo.

-No creo que cortar todos sus cigarros a la mitad fuese muy buena idea.

Luffy miro con sus grandes ojos como el ancla se balanceaba ligeramente ante la risa del pelirrojo

-¿Yassop?¿tu también estas atado al ancla?

El mencionado no respondió ya que estaba rememorando cuan enojado había estado el Segundo al mando, en ese estado hasta los Yonkos le tendrían miedo.

-Su expresión quedo inmortalizada en mi memoria.

Yassop se atraganto con su propia saliva a la vez que la pequeña Luffy los seguía mirando con curiosidad.

-¿eh?

El pelirrojo sonrió a la menor a la vez que le sonreía como si no hubiese dicho nada.

-No pienses en ello.

Luffy asintió antes de recordad algo sumamente importante.

-Shanks!

El pelirrojo desde su posición de amarrado al ancla no pudo mas que mirar en dirección de la chiquilla mientras que escuchaba los susurros de Yassop hacia un tal Enel-sama.

-¿Que sucede chiquilla?

La menor le miro con ilusión.

-¿Trajiste carne?

El pelirrojo mentalmente se golpeo la cabeza millones de veces.

Lo había olvidado por completo.

Trago seco.

-Lo siento, Luffy.

La menor hizo una cara que nadie en su vida debería de ver.

Era la cara de cachorrito bajo la lluvia… en diciembre… el día de navidad… a las doce de la noche… potenciada millones de veces, a eso ni siquiera Benn se resistiría.

Y como si el pelirrojo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento a su segundo este apareció solo para ver la cara trágica de Luffy y luego lanzar una mirada de muerte.

 _Interesante._

-¿Luffy?

La pequeña miro al pelinegro con toda la potencia de sus ojos.

-Segundo al mando…

La voz de la menor tenia toda la tristeza de una vida concentrada, hasta Yassop había detenido sus lamentos al escuchar a la chiquilla.

Shanks se sintió la persona mas horrible del mundo.

-…¿no trajeron carne?

Lo primero que pensó Benn fue si esa era otra broma de su capitán pero al recordar el día que partieron y todos los problemas que hubieron solo pudo suspirar, habían olvidado la carne de la menor quien seguía mirando con esos ojos negros llenos de tristeza.

Benn cargo a Luffy sin tan siquiera pensar en ello.

-No hay carne…

La mirada de la pequeña pelinegra fue aun peor.

-…pero he traído algunos dulces de una isla de una de las paradas que dimos ¿quieres algunos? Son del tamaño de la cabeza inflada de Shanks.

Luffy amaba los dulces CASI tanto como la carne pero aun así sonrió de lo mas feliz al segundo al mando quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, Segundo al mando!...

La sonrisa de la menor no tenia precio.

Shanks se quedo observando en silencio a la vez que Yassop escuchaba todo en el mismo silencio que su capitán.

¿Benn alias Corazon de piedra, estaba siendo suave con Luffy? Si fuese por algún beneficio o por que saliese de su rango lo entenderían pero ¿Ser suave con la menor sin ningún motivo? Era shockante.

-…¿Shanks y Yassop pueden bajar? Quiero oír sus historias.

Benn se iba a negar rotundamente pero cometió dos errores.

El primero, tener tan cerca de Luffy, el efecto era mas fulminante.

El segundo, mirar sus grandes ojos de cachorrito.

-Esta bien, iremos al bar y ahí le diré a alguien para que los baje.

La menor asintió feliz mientras que el pelinegro la llevara en dirección al bar solo para que pasado unos momentos llegasen algunos piratas del Red Force a bajar a unos shockeados Shanks y Yassop.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	13. Capitulo 12: Transmitiendo un legado

**Holaaaa chicas/os que leen esto, siento enverdad no poder actualizar semana a semana pero enserio que estoy al borde, mas aun ahora que consegui por primera vez un trabajo, si se que a nadie le importa lol, pero aun asi seguire actualizando el fic de eso no se preocupen no lo voy a dejar en hiatus ni nada, y como ven se ha actualizado al menos antes de los 15 dias... algo es algo, espero que disfruten de este cap.**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap. anterior.**

 **thecat-laura: concuerdo, Benn ya cayo en esa red de adoracion hacia Luffy YOLO... no se hasta cuando escribir pero me esta picando el bichito de escribir hasta cuando sea capitana, aunque seria una larga travesia me encantaria y creo que lo hare, lo que si puedo asegurarte es que escribire el tiempo de ASL, pero solo Lu estara en Fem!, cuando escriba de ellos sera de cuando Luffy tenia 7 hasta los 17 años que fue la edad cuando garp la dejo con los bandidos, me anima algo a escribir sobre su tiempo de capi pero al menos te aseguro lo de ASL. ;)**

 **Guest: Creeme le hara algo peor que eso o al menos ya lo leeras, Benn estara contento :3**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: heyyyy gracias por leerte toda la nota del autor hasta las respuestas a los comentarios :3... si tu estabas ansiosa por el cap yo estaba ansiosa por tu review! eres de las que han seguido esto desde el comienzo!... defendere a Shanks con que es denso, muy denso, nivel Yonko o.o, Makino la tendra bastante dificil si es que quiere hacerle reaccionar... Shanks como que se vengo pero le salio caro jajaja y olvidarse de la carne de Lu tambien como que sera un gran error, bn ya lo leeras.**

 **Mayuri: Rockstar se merece una fuente entera de galletitas LOL... Y Yassop y Shanks es mas como que tienen una inclinacion hacia el suicidio pero solo con Benn, y bueno Shanks con casi todo pero tiene una suerte unica.**

 **SebbyLoverTMI: Hey gracias, esa tripulacon es de locos pero aun asi son nakamas... y tienen un pacto secreto en fastidiar a Benn lol, siento la demora pero es algo dificil actualizar por lo que estoy poniendolo algo mas largo de lo normal.**

 **Mirajane-sama: El amor paternal dara cachetadas salvajes a todos, practicamente hara que vomiten arcoiris por ahi.**

 **One piece no me pertenece... hubiese puesto a Zoro en abstinencia de alcohol haber que sucede, lo se soy cruel muajajaja!**

* * *

 **Cap. 12: Transmitiendo un legado**

Benn sonrió de lado a la vez que soltó una larga calada de su cigarro disfrutando de la vista, puede que al final le hubiese dado casi la cuarta parte de los dulces que compro en la isla de los Gyojines a la pequeña y adorable Luffy pero se divertía de lo lindo con la imagen que tenia delante de sus ojos, era la mejor función de su vida solo faltaba el pop corn y estaría completo, a esto solo le podía llamar Karma y del bueno; a lo que el segundo al mando del Red Force parecía divertirse de lo lindo, la tripulación del Red Force sentía pena por su pelirrojo capitán, con excepción de Rockstar que creía que todo era parte de un castigo divino por la extinción de los Rockstars Jrs.

El gran Capitán del Red Force, ¨Shanks, el pelirrojo¨, ese hombre temido por una cantidad increíble de piratas, ese hombre que podía pelear igual a igual con Dracule Mihawk se encontraba rogando, suplicando, tratando de sobornar para al final volver a suplicar, y no era por sake.

Desde que la menor supo que Shanks, su prácticamente persona favorita y casi ídolo, no le había traído carne de su viaje le dio el peor castigo que se le podía hacer al pelirrojo, la ley del hielo, claro que solo parecía funcionar con la menor. La pequeña ni siquiera había respondido cuando el pelirrojo le había mostrado a nuevo miembro de Red Force, solo hablo y se emociono cuando Doc volvió a presentar a Koko, un golpe directo al orgullo de Shanks y el inicio de las apuestas del Red Force, fomentadas por Yassop y aceptadas por Benn.

-Luffy…

Benn observo divertido como la menor seguía ignorando a su capitán mientras jugaba con su cuchara a la espera de que Makino le trajera su comida.

Si, su apuesta valía cada berrie y cada dulce que le dio a la pequeña.

-..Luffy, por favor háblame…

Silencio.

Shanks se estaba desesperando y su cara lucia fatal, en parte por los golpes de Benn.

Ultimo recurso.

Shanks coloco una mano en su sombrero solo para retirarlo y colocarlo en su pecho mientras que con la otra tenia se pasaba la mano nervosamente por sus cabellos pelirrojos, señal absoluta de que se encontraba desesperado.

Si antes Benn se divertía, ahora prácticamente estaba eufórico.

Dulce Karma.

-..Luffy, te comprare carne…

En ese momento la menor dejo de jugar con su cubierto a la vez que volteo el rostro hacia Shanks, para desgracia del pelirrojo y risa mezclada con algo de culpa por parte del resto de la tripulación del Red Force, con una mirada de ¨mentiroso¨ mesclada con un ¨no-te-creo¨.

-…¡es cierto!..

La pequeña pelinegra volvió a su posición anterior a la vez que volvía a jugar con su cubierto ignorando olímpicamente la voz suplicante de Shanks.

-..Luffy, háblame…

Silencio.

Benn ya había tomado su foto del recuerdo con su Den Den Mushi con cámara incorporada, bendito el momento en que lo compro.

-..Luffy.

La menor siguió ignorando al capitán del Red Force sin importar cuanto le rogase a lo que segundos después Makino apareció con una bandeja con sake para el pelirrojo, un plato de la comida favorita de la peli negra y jugo de manzana.

-Luffy…

La mencionada alzo el rostro cuando su plato fue colocado delante de ella a la vez que decía un suave ¨gracias¨, todo bajo la mirada suplicante de Shanks quien no apartaba la vista de Luffy.

A la tripulación del Red Force casi se le cae la mandíbula, el capitán había estado sin sake puro desde Logue Town.

 _¿Acaso Shanks estaba ignorando su sake, su sake PURO?_ Al parecer así era.

-… el capitán no te dijo en ningún momento que prometía traerte carne, sino que tu se lo gritaste cuando se iba, así que no rompió ninguna promesa…

Shanks cambio rápidamente su mirada suplicante a una de agradecimiento viendo hacia la peliverde, ya no viendo a la cantinera sino a un ángel caído del cielo, cruzo los dedos para que convenciese a la menor de hacerle caso.

Benn observo con burla como parecía que iba a ganar su apuesta a lo que el resto de la tripulación empezó a considerar su dinero perdido por lo que empezaron a dejar de prestar tanta atención siguiendo con sus bebidas y comiendo una que otra delicia preparada por la cantinera, no había dudas, apostar con Benn era apostar con el diablo.

 _¿Quién diría que la que solucionaría el problema de Shanks y Luffy seria Makino?_ Benn, esta claro.

-…¿no crees que haberle ignorado lastimo sus sentimientos?

La pequeña Luffy abrió grandemente los ojos ante las palabras de Makino, era cierto que ella había sido quien grito a Shanks para que le trajese carne y el en ningún momento había prometido traérselo, es mas ni siquiera había prometido nada sobre traerle nada, no era su obligación al igual que Jiji-chan tampoco parecía nunca traer nada salvo cosas de marines de sus viajes. Luffy voltio a ver al pelirrojo con sus grandes ojos negros llenos de disculpas además de un adorable puchero mientras se cogía de las manos de manera nerviosa dando una imagen de lo mas arrepentida y adorable.

-Lo siento, Shanks.

El nombrado abrazo a la menor en el acto, esta pequeña se estaba convirtiendo en su mundo; Shanks abrazo por un rato a la menor a la vez que le daba una mirada agradecida a la cantinera quien le sonrió algo ruborizada.

 _Makino era un ángel._

Shanks soltó a la menor a la vez que le revolvía los suaves y cortos cabellos azabaches.

-No, yo lo siento, me olvide de traerte algo por mi viaje…

El pelirrojo quería golpearse la cabeza por no haberle traído nada a la menor quien negaba como si no le importase, pero no lo dejaría así.

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza, una que lo hizo sonreír bobamente.

Benn se le crispo los nervios y detuvo su cobranza por la apuesta al ver la sonrisa boba de su capitán, tal vez debió de hacerle saber antes a la pequeña de su error.

-…pero como no te he traído nada…

Habían muchas historias que el pelirrojo aun no le contaba a la menor, eran demasiados viajes y demasiadas aventuras que tuvieron pero había una que era probablemente de las que mas atesoraba.

-…te contare de alguien que fue muy importante para mi…

La pequeña pelinegra le dio toda su atención a Shanks a la vez que Benn empezar a hacerse paso rápidamente dirigiéndose donde su capitán se encontraba con la menor, debió de haberlo anticipado.

-…te contare sobre el Rey de los piratas.

A la menor le brillaron los ojos ante la prospectiva de una nueva historia, y no cualquier historia sino la del ¨Rey de los Piratas¨.

Benn había llegado al lado de su capitán solo para ponerse casi pálido, esperaba haber oído mal.

-Oi Shanks.

El nombrado volteo a ver a su segundo, ya sabia lo que le diría por lo que solo negó con la cabeza para luego mirar decidido al pelinegro.

-Benn, se lo contare, es solo un adelanto, algún día oirá de él de todos modos.

El mencionado simplemente asintió aunque no le gustaba la perspectiva lo cual decía claramente su mirada reprobatoria pero aun así señalo un lugar algo apartado del bar para luego dirigirse hacia ahí dando claro su mensaje al capitán.

-Shanks! Shanks!...

El pelirrojo volvió a darle toda su atención a la emocionada menor a quien le brillaban los ojos ante la perspectiva de una nueva historia, aunque el pelirrojo le dio antes una ultima mirada a su segundo quien ya tenia otro cigarrillo en la mano.

 _Los siento, Benn, pero esto es algo que quiero contar._

-… cuéntame!

Shanks sonrió bobamente a la pequeña Luffy para luego señalar su plato de comida, el cual felizmente aun se veía caliente.

-Cuando termines de comer daremos un paseo por la playa, ahí te lo contare.

La menor asintió de lo mas feliz antes de empezar a comer.

* * *

-Shanks, estas seguro de esto.

Benn sentía una jaqueca y una cana nacer, le adjuntaría a los gastos del Red Force su boleta al psicólogo, y si seguía así una botella de tinte.

-Si.

Mejor dos botellas de tinte.

El segundo al mando suspiro al ver esa sonrisa boba de su capitán, esa despreocupación única que siempre le caracterizaba, aunque aun podía tratar pero sabia que seria inútil.

-No veo conveniente que le cuentes de estos temas a la pequeña Luffy.

Para Benn, la menor aun era eso una menor, era pequeña, frágil y fácilmente se podría lastimar por no decir que podría morir, no era de sabios meterle ideas de piratería en su pequeña mente mas aun con lo terca que esta parecía ser, casi parecía ser una ¨D¨.

Shanks soltó una carcajada al ver a su segundo tan metido en sus pensamientos.

-Dahahaha, ¿que, Benn, te encariñaste con ella?...

El mencionado no respondió haciendo que las risas de Shanks aumentases al punto de casi caerse de su silla.

-… Dahahaha ¿que paso con lo de pervertido-lolicon-pedófilo-depravado?

Benn ya empezaba a fastidiarse por lo que el pelirrojo trato de calmar sus risas aunque le fuese casi imposible.

-Te lo reservo y no desvíes la conversación.

Pasado unos minutos Shanks por fin se calmo respirando con algo de dificultad por sus risas pero aun así se encogió de hombros de lo mas tranquilo.

-No estoy desviando nada, simplemente voy a contarle una historia ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

Benn ya sabia que iba a perder esa batalla pero aun así sentía ganas de patear a su capitán.

 _¿Era mucho pedir algo de responsabilidad de su parte?_ Al parecer, si lo era

-Muchas cosas, pero no me harás caso en nada de lo que te digo ¿cierto?

Benn solo dio una calada a su cigarro al ver el asentimiento feliz del pelirrojo

-Me conoces bien.

Si así estaba era su Capitán no quería saber como fue con Gold Roger, se apiadaba de Rayleigh.

-¿Le contaras la historia completa?…

Shanks hizo un gesto de ¨mas-o-menos¨ con la mano a lo que Benn dio una larga calada a su cigarro.

-…un día de estos, tu y la tripulación, me causaran una ulcera.

Benn dio otra calada a su cigarro solo para darse cuenta de que ya lo había terminado por lo que saco otro.

-Por lo que oigo ya te rendiste con lo de las canas…

El segundo al mando apretó la mandíbula dando una mirada de muerte a su idiota capitán.

-…no te preocupes, te daré un tinte para tu cumpleaños…

Shanks se dio cuenta que si quería vivir para contarle sus historias a Luffy era mejor no molestar tanto a su segundo quien le miraba como si de un momento a otro fuese a saltarle a la yugular por lo que puso dos manos delante de el de manera apaciguadora.

-…vale, vale, lo siento, no te sulfures.

Benn soltó un bufido a la vez que prendía su cigarro.

-Lo que sea que le vayas a contar procura no ponerle el deseo de ser una pirata.

Por un momento, la sonrisa del pelirrojo tembló, eso era algo que no tenia en sus planes así como tampoco se había puesto a analizar.

-Nunca lo haría…

Benn simplemente asintió a la vez que veía a Shanks levantarse de su asiento.

-… te dejo, parece que Lu ya termino de comer.

El segundo al mando solo tenia un pensamiento rondando en su cabeza y por algún motivo ese era del momento en el que hablo con la adivina.

 _¨… veo un pelirrojo con una espada en la mano derecha¨_

* * *

El cielo ya no era de ese brillante azul ni el sol se encontraba en lo alto sino que ahora se podía ver un cielo medio anaranjado entre mezclado con el celeste, la arena en sus pies aun era cálida y se le metía por sus sandalias pero no le podía importar menos por esa agradable sensación que le daba.

-Shanks.

El mencionado no dejo de caminar pero si miro los grandes ojos negros de la pequeña en sus brazos.

-¿Qué paso chiquilla?

Al pelirrojo le entro algo de curiosidad al mirar los ojos de la menor ya que estos se veían de lo mas serios, le daba la sensación de estar hablando con un igual, no en términos de que no viese a la menor como alguien que razonase y pensase sino en términos de que sentía que iba a hablar con otro capitán.

-¿Porque el segundo al mando no quería que me cuentes sobre el Rey de los piratas?

Así que la pequeña Luffy lo había notado.

Shanks suspiro, no tenia ganas de explicar cosas que posiblemente la chiquilla no entendería.

-No le prestes atención solo se preocupa innecesariamente…

Luffy simplemente asintió volviéndose a apoyar en el hombro del Capitán del Red Force.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que solo se oía el crujido de la arena al ser pisada hasta que ese crujido se detuvo solo para que el pelirrojo bajase a la pequeña Luffy.

-…mira Lu, llegamos.

Shanks paso su mirada por esa pequeña zona rocosa que estaba un poco lejos de la Villa, si bien lo encontró en sus caminatas, el lugar le resultaba de lo mas relajante, además que las rocas no eran muy altas pero si bastante grandes y lisas por lo que podía apostar era debido a la erosión marina; se dirigió hacia una de las piedras colocando a la pequeña Luffy para luego sentarse frente a ella, al parecer la pequeña quería decir algo por lo que espero a que hablase lo cual para su suerte fue enseguida.

-Shanks ¿los piratas son buenos o malos?

El pelirrojo con el sombrero de paja casi se infarta, esa pregunta era bastante difícil de responder, conocía a bastantes piratas a los que no se les podría considerar bajo ningún concepto salvo diabólicos, como aquel que le hizo esas tres marcas en el ojo izquierdo, pero también habían piratas a los que fácilmente se les podía clasificar como buenos si entrabas en su gracia, era una pregunta realmente difícil, una que no creía responder de manera correcta, mas que nada por que consideraba a su tripulación así como a el mismo en esa línea en la cual podía ser un buen pirata, alguien bueno si caías en su gracia pero si no… era un pirata después de todo

Shanks observo esos enormes ojos de cachorrito de la pequeña Luffy, la curiosidad estaba prácticamente pintada con pintura chillona.

-Las personas suelen seguir un código mora..-

La pequeña Luffy se levanto de golpe.

-¿Hay un Código de piratas?

El pelirrojo soltó una risa divertida, nunca se arrepentiría de haber conocido a Luffy, la menor tenia unas ocurrencias.

Le hizo un signo para que se sentase.

-No…

En realidad si lo había pero esas tres reglas de todo tripulante tiene voto, tiene derecho a provisiones frescas o licores fuertes, y armas lista para el combate, era sentido común mas que nada así que casi ni contaban como reglas ni mucho menos como un código.

-…si no eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, ¿qué sentido tiene ser pirata?…

En ese momento el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de la profunda concentración que tenia la pequeña pelinegra en sus grandes ojos negros, como si estuviese grabando a fuego cada palabra en su pequeña mente.

-…un marino, un policía, un banquero, cualquier persona que este ligado a la sociedad y no haya surcado los mares con la libertad y el deseo por una gran aventura puede seguir un código o unas simples reglas que le digan que se esta portando bien...

Shanks sonrió de lado al recordar a todos esos personajes, mas aun a los marinos con todas sus reglas y normas de comportamiento, sus grados y cargos, moriría en un solo día de seguirles la pista con eso; también recordó las mismas palabras que una vez le dijo su capitán.

-…pero un pirata, es un asunto totalmente diferente, los piratas somos libres de realizar nuestra voluntad, podemos ir a donde queremos, hacer lo que queremos y cuando queremos sin dar de cuentas a nadie…

El pelirrojo observo a la pelinegra mirarle con esos grandes ojos llenos de ilusión y admiración.

Tenia que contarle la aterradora verdad de ser un capitán.

-…salvo si eres un capitán pirata, ahí si tienes que dar cuenta a tu segundo al mando, créeme, Lu, hay demonios a los que uno no debe tentar o te ataran al ancla.

Shanks tembló, esas mismas palabras le había dicho su capitán cuando se escondían de Rayleigh, los golpes de ese día aun los sentía.

-¿Cómo Benn hizo contigo y Yassop?

El pelirrojo asintió a las palabras de la menor; tenia una teoría, todos los segundos al mando debían de estar conectados a una asociación de ¨Segundos al mando SAC¨, ¨Segundos al mando Co.¨ o ¨Segundos al mando S&M¨, y de ser así el puesto de presidente le debía de pertenecer a Rayleigh, el de vicepresidente a Marco ¨El fénix¨ y Benn debía de ser el asesor ejecutivo ya que esos tres golpeaban, castigaban y manipulaban del mismo modo.

-Si, pero dejándole de lado podemos hacer lo que queramos.

La menor parecía pensativa por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo comerte el trozo mas grande de carne?

Si, la chiquilla era única.

-Gahahaha y para ti sola, chiquilla.

A la pequeña Luffy le brillaron los ojos, hasta parecía que de un momento a otro se iban a convertir en trozos de carne.

-¿Sin compartir?

Shanks asintió solemne, el no compartía su sake con nadie así que debía de ser lo mismo con la carne.

-Los piratas no comparten, los héroes si…

Luffy asintio feliz como si su explicacion fuese una verdad universal.

Shanks observo a la pequeña Luffy quien le miraba con esas sonrisas que ocupaban casi toda su cara pero aun así no puedo evitar pensar en el motivo por el que decidió traer a la menor a ese lugar tan apartado, no era un buen asunto si alguno de las personas en la Villa le escuchaba hablar de ello.

-…te voy a contar la historia del Rey de los piratas, o al menos el resumen de ella ya que es algo tarde…

Shanks dio una sonrisa triste y a la vez feliz cuando todos los recuerdos de sus viajes y aventuras con el Oro Jackson le golpearon por lo que no se dio mucha cuenta de la mirada seria de la pequeña Luffy, esos ojos grandes mostraban la máxima atención que podían, una atención en exceso extraña para una niñita de 6 años.

-… Gold D. Roger o Gold Roger, como se le conocía mas, no solo fue la persona que marco esta Era sino que fue la primera persona en la que deposite mi respeto y confianza,era la persona mas irresponsable, impulsivo, bromista, decidida, orgulloso, sencillo y algo loco que he tenido el agrado de conocer y el orgullo de decir que fue mi capitán…

Shanks se sumergió en esos recuerdos agridulces, esos en los que estaban los tripulantes del Oro Jackson, esos en los que le jugaba bromas pesadas a su amigo Buggy, esos momentos en los que su capitán le enseño las mil y un manera de exasperar a Rayleigh, esos momentos en los que su capitán le enseño a beber, esos recuerdos en los que vivió una de las épocas mas felices de su vida.

-…en el tiempo en el que fui un grumete en el ¨Oro Jackson¨, mi amigo Buggy, otro día te contare de él, y yo fuimos los miembros mas jóvenes, por lo que siempre éramos regañados por Silvers Rayleigh, su segundo al mando, por hacer alguna que otra broma con Scopper Gyaban, Crocus, Seagull, o alguno de los otros miembros de la tripulación, aun tengo grabada sus patadas y sus puñetazos en mi trasero y en mi cabeza, ese tío si que perdía difícilmente los papeles pero cuando lo hacia hasta mi capitán se escondía Gahaha… fueron grandes momentos de los cuales te hablare en otra ocasión...

Eran buenos recuerdos, grandes recuerdos, aunque lo que mas recordaba era la forma en la que aprendió a usar la espada, la forma en la que descubrió como usar el haki, la forma en como sobrevivir siendo un pirata.

-… Gol D. Roger , tomaba decisiones que normalmente podrían ser consideradas verdaderas locuras y te lo pensarías mil veces antes de hacerlo, según Raleigh, un idiota al que su madre dejo caer de la cuna unas ocho veces y casi se ahoga en el mar si es que no le hubiese conocido…

Si, aun recordaba los sermones que daba Rayleigh, mas aun cuando se libraban por los pelos de alguna de las decisiones que tenia su capitán como la pelea que tuvieron con Shiki, ese si que fue un sermón de 10 horas mas un castigo monumental de cero azúcar y cero sake para el capitán del Oro Jackson quien había terminado atado al mástil por medio día.

-… mi anterior capitán nunca le tuvo miedo a nada ni a nadie, tal vez un poco a su segundo pero ¿quién no?, nunca importo que tan grande, que tan fuerte, o cuantos nos superasen en numero, "no huir de la batalla " era un lema y una ley para él, nunca huía de un enemigo con el fin de proteger a su tripulación del peligro, podías hablar mal de él, podías fastidiarle o hasta búrlate de él en su cara pero si te metías con su tripulación, podía mostrarte el infierno, era un enemigo implacable cuando se enfadaba, tomaba represalias por algo tan simple como un insulto a su tripulación sin importar lo pequeña que sea, un enojado Gol D. Roger podía ser violento, egoísta y de un humor de perros, pero sus acciones siempre habían sido puras y rectas, casi podría decir al igual que un niño…

Los ojos de la pequeña Luffy brillaron emocionados antes las palabras del pelirrojo que seguía sumergido en varios de sus recuerdos.

-…mi capitan era un hombre que amaba las cosas grandes, llamativas y se deleitaba con su título de Rey de los Piratas ya sea solo por fastidiar a las personas a su alrededor o para jugarle una broma a Garp o a Sengoku…

Shanks no noto que ante la mención de Garp la pequeña abrió en demasía los ojos.

-…las aventuras que vivimos fueron cosas únicas que guardare en mi memoria por el resto de mis días, esas aventuras en las que descubrimos cosas de las cuales mas de un pirata busca toda su vida y nunca encuentra nada, descubrimos cosas que tal vez debían de permanecer en el anonimato como también descubrimos cosas que nunca pensamos y estuvimos mas felices de encontrar, Gol D. Roger, nos enseño el significado no solo de lo que era una tripulación sino lo que era un verdadero nakama, un lazo mas allá de la sangre y mas fuerte que cualquier acero…

Shanks sonrió al recordar como aprendió el significado de lo que era un nakama, como ese día su capitán le había regalado su sombrero en son de una promesa.

 _¨…vive al máximo, mocoso, que la vida solo es solo una y esta hecha para aventurarse, descubrir y soñar…¨_

-… El capitán del Oro Jackson, mi capitán, tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir al mundo y convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas a pesar de su carácter extremadamente imprudente, lo que ciertamente no solo casi le causa un paro cardiaco a Rayleigh sino también al resto de la tripulación…

En ocasiones aun se preguntaba como era que habían sobrevivido con el barco entero a todas las aventuras que habían vivido.

-… El Rey de los Piratas era capaz de "oír" las voces, era algo que siempre decía Rayleigh aunque nunca le llegue a entender así como tampoco nunca me quiso explicar el tacaño ese…

Eso ultimo fue mas un pensamiento dicho en voz alta que algo que verdaderamente le quisiese contar a la menor; Shanks siempre hostigo a Rayleigh con esa pregunta al igual que Buggy y el resto de la tripulación pero ese tacaño nunca respondió, ni siquiera en la ultima ocasión en la cual se reunieron por lo mismo que recordó la razón por la cual se reunieron.

-…Nunca olvidare que en el día de su ejecución sonreía.

Era uno de los recuerdos mas dolorosos que podía llegar a tener en su memoria, cada que evocaba el momento era como si lo estuviese volviendo a vivir pero aun así respeto la decisión de su capitán.

-¿Ejecución?

Por un segundo Shanks se había olvidado de que Luffy aun no entendía algunas palabras por lo que le revolvió los suaves cabellos azabaches.

-Si, Luffy. Poco después de que estuviese en manos de los marines, lo condenaron a morir.

La menor frunció el ceño.

-¿Como lo atraparon si era el Rey de los piratas?¿Por qué sonreía si iba a morir?

Shanks suspiro agotado, esa conversación si que le estaba drenando un poco, muchos recuerdos a la vez.

-Porque él fue quien se entrego…

El secreto de la razón de la separación del Oro Jackson, el secreto de las razones por la cual su capitán se entrego era algo que se sabría en su momento por lo que él aun no tenia planeado intervenir, así como tampoco podía hablarle de Portgas D. Rou a la menor.

-…hay cosas en las que aun ahora no entiendo pero aun así respeto su decisión…

Había muchas cosas que su capitán había dicho, cosas de las cuales no muchas le fueron entendibles como también hubieron muchas cosas que entendió a la perfección.

-…ese día, el de su muerte, dijo que ¨-…solo aquel que muera sonriendo, podrá decir que ha vivido¨…

Esas palabras aun le resultaban algo amargas pero ahora si les veía sentido.

-…para luego decir sus últimas palabras las palabras que pondrían al mundo de cabeza y enviaron a mucha gente a los mares, …

El solo recordarlo le hacia querer reír, su capitán siempre había sido alguien impulsivo, mas que él.

-…¨..¿el One Piece? Si lo queréis es vuestro.. Se lo daré a aquel que lo encuentre. He escondido todos mis tesoros en ESE LUGAR". Riqueza, Fama, Poder... El hombre que lo consiguió todo en este mundo, el Rey de los Piratas ¨Gold Roger¨ para el mundo pero para sus Nakamas, Gol D. Roger.

Shanks no se dio cuenta de que había soltado un par de lagrimas hasta que la pequeña Luffy se levanto para ir a limpiarle las lagrimas y luego abrazarlo, era una bonita sensación, contarle a alguien de una nueva generación una variación del punto de vista que la marina vendía a las generaciones venideras.

-Shanks.

La pequeña pelinegra deshizo el abrazo solo para poner sus dos pequeñas manos en las mejillas del capitán del Red Force mirándole decidida, como si fuese a revelar una verdad absoluta.

-¿Que sucede chiquilla?

La pequeña sonrió con una de esas características sonrisas de siempre, esas que alegraban a quien la viese.

-Tu capitán fue increíble.

Shanks soltó una risotada.

La niña era especial.

-Gahahaha, lo se…

El pelirrojo cargo a la menor cuando cayo en cuenta de la oscuridad que les rodeaba y que solo la enormidad de la luna les alumbraba el camino.

-…venga que ya es de noche, te acompañare a casa.

Luffy asintió de lo mas feliz apoyándose en el hombro la persona que le había enseñado el significado de un nakama, se paso pensando en cada palabra que el pelirrojo dijo por su parte Shanks fue caminando de manera calmada por la playa tomando la desviación del camino de la villa para luego dirigirse a la colina en donde se encontraba la gran casa de Luffy aunque solo la dejo cerca y espero a que entrase como siempre lo hacia, claro siempre que podía ya que Benn seguía con lo de Lolicon.

Esa noche Shanks no solo se había sumergido en algunos de sus recuerdos sino que había agregado a ellos el momento en el que le conto a la pequeña Luffy parte de lo que muchos consideraban una leyenda, había compartido con la pequeña la admiración que sentía por el que una vez fue su capitán, el hombre que conquisto esta Era.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	14. Capitulo 13: Corazonadas

**Holaaaa chicos/cas que leen esto, de verdad que lamento mucho, mucho, muchisimooooo la tardanza, pero hey hay buena noticia... es cap largo, una pequeña compensación :3**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea:Wow gracias! yo tambien me acuerdo cuando ibamos por el primero y luego poco a poco fuimos avanzando, habian caps que solo tu comentaste lol y siempre se agradecen tus reviews! que puedo decir, Shanks tiene debilidad por Lu, cranee bastante con Roger asi que tuve que leer harto de él por lo que espero que saliese algo bien en ese aspecto u.u ...sorry por la espera, mi jefe me explota (ojala no lea mis fanfic o sabra que rajo de él).**

 **arace-chan: Graciasss! y si lo publicare pero cuando finalice este, sera algo asi como una secuela (*^*) espero que te guste pero primero acabare con todo lo de Shanks.**

 **thecat-laura: no falta tanto para se enteren quien es el abuelo de Lu... el mundo arderaaaaa muajajaja... hare el ASL hasta que Lu tenga 17, hasta el dia de su partida de Goa Kindom, de la isla.**

 **SebbyLoverTMI: Creo que con mi fic dare bastante diabetes lol, Shanks adoraba a su capitan yse lo deja saber a Lu tras cada historia que le cuenta como tambien le enseña a temer a su segundo al mando YOLO... jajaja Benn ya se resigno :3... respuesta al Pd: claro que me encantan ya que Mihawk no es tolerante con nadie! pero si con esos dos que invadieron su castilo jajaja son como una pseudo family, los adoro.**

 **Mirajane-sama: claro Makino apoya a Shanks y suma puntos con él jajaja xD lo largo del cap es mas para compensar la tardanza, sorry por eso TT^TT**

 **Psdta. Marco ¨El fenix¨ es sexy!**

 **One piece no me pertenece... hubiese dejado a Ace ser salvado. TT^TT**

* * *

 **Cap.13: Corazonadas**

El segundo al mando dio una calada a su cigarro.

Benn observo a su capitán cargar a la pequeña Luffy y salir del bar de lo mas tranquilos luego de despedirse de la cantinera. Con este día ya eran tres días seguidos de lo mismo, tres días en los que el pelirrojo se llevaba a la pequeña pelinegra a caminar por la playa, tres desde que su idiota capitán había decidido contarle a la menor sobre Gol D. Roger o Gold Roger, el ¨Rey de los piratas¨, si bien no le gusto la idea ahora sentía que esta hubiese sido la peor idea de Shanks, la pequeña Luffy había tenido un gran cambio y no se refería a su forma de actuar o a su físico sino que la niña se sentía diferente, era como estar cerca de un capitán pirata, por extraño que fuese, aunque solo era por cortos momentos, tan cortos que era casi imposible que alguien que no fuese un pirata experimentado se diese cuenta; tampoco ayudaba mucho el silencio casi reverencial que la pequeña pelinegra tenia a cada palabra que decía Shanks, hasta ahora la pequeña Luffy había estado siguiendo mas de lo normal al pelirrojo, preguntando cuando irían a caminar por la playa para recibir mas de esas increíbles historias de ¨quien-tu-sabes¨, al parecer tenia un trato con Shanks ya que cada que describía algo de las historias que le contaba el pelirrojo hacia esa referencia.

Benn dio una honda calada a su cigarro observando a la tripulación hacer sus payasadas... se sentía niñera, otra vez.

Habían preguntas rondando por su cabeza, preguntas que esperaba tuviesen las respuestas que quería aunque dudaba de ello.

¿Su capitán le habría hecho caso? Espera que si ya que desde que Shanks le conto la historia del Rey de los piratas a la menor, el pelirrojo parecía tener un vomito verbal sobre las reacciones y preguntas graciosas de la pequeña Luffy imposibilitando el hecho de hacer cualquier otra pregunta, hasta ahora tenia la pequeña esperanza de que su idiota capitán no hubiese sembrado la semilla del deseo piratesco en la pequeña pero aun así su subconsciente le decía que era un iluso si es que de verdad pensaba en eso.

El segundo desecho la colilla del cigarro que tenia solo para sacar otro y encenderlo.

¿Era correcto que Shanks pasase tanto tiempo con Luffy? Si no fuera por que descarto la posible pedofilia y loliconeria de Shanks en esos momentos estaría de lo mas preocupado por la cantidad de tiempo que esos dos pasaban juntos, es mas le hubiese sacado el bozal que le puso a Rockstar solo para lanzarlo contra Shanks, aun consideraba una decisión de lo mas correcta el haber siguió en secreto a esos dos solo para encontrar una actitud extrañamente paternalista en su capitán ¿quién era ese pelirrojo y que había hecho con su capitán? el hecho de ver a Shanks contar historias de su anterior capitán mientras armaba castillos de arena, recoger conchas, jugar con las olas o simplemente escribir en la arena con la pequeña pelinegra era de lo mas… escalofriante por no decir aterrador, aterradoramente paternalista.

Las fotos que tomo con su Den Den Mushi quedarían para la posteridad, inmortalizadas en el tiempo… y para su burla personal.

Ahora la pregunta que mas le rondaba era ¿cuándo se irían? Unas semanas mas y llevarían casi tres meses en Villa Foosha, descartando el tiempo que habían tenido en New World, había sido bastante claro con su capitán de que solo pasarían un año por los Blues solo uno, pero al paso que iban presentía que pasarían mas tiempo de lo esperado.

Benn dio otra calada a su cigarro, se sentía algo ansioso como si algo estuviese punto de pasar, era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando su capitán se llevo a la menor a contarle la historia de Gold Roger; el pelinegro agito la cabeza, tal vez aun se encontraba demasiado alerta por lo sucedido en la isla de las burbujas flotantes.

 _¨…un pelirrojo con una espada en la mano derecha¨_

El segundo al mando chasqueo la lengua.

Las palabras de esa adivina no habían dejado de rondar su mente, mas aun luego que su capitán se fuese con la menor.

-Joder

Podía asegurar que nadie de la tripulación le había escuchado por lo borrachos y bulliciosos que se encontraban, haber invitado lo que consumiesen dañaría su bolsillo.

* * *

El sol aun se encontraba en lo mas alto, el agradable olor salado del mar inundaba el lugar al igual que ese apabullante calor así como también el crujido de la arena caliente, y Shanks no podía dejar de reír. El Capitán del Red Force sentía las lagrimillas de risa en sus ojos y es que era demasiado, trato de calmarse, en verdad que trato pero tras darle otro vistazo al adorable ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas de la chiquilla volvió a explotar en carcajadas, trastabillo callándose sobre su trasero pero no le dio importancia siguiendo con su risa.

Por Roger, volvió a mirar a la menor solo para volver a reír aun mas fuerte sin importarle nada mas, y es que era hilarante.

-¡No te rías!

Al pelirrojo le empezaba a doler el estomago por tanto reír por lo que trato de irse calmado cesando su risa, su respiración era bastante trabajosa por sus carcajadas pero aun así lidio con ello al ver a su chiquilla mirarle de lo mas avergonzada con sus pequeños puños apretados y ese adorable ceño fruncido.

Shanks cálmate.

Eres un hombre.

Eres un capitán pirata.

Eres... hay no podía con ello, volvió a estallar en carcajadas sintiendo las lagrimas de risa surcar su rostro.

-Dahahaha tr..tres.. segu.. Dahahahaha.

Luffy sentía su rostro quemar.

La menor había estado prácticamente eufórica ya que antes de las usuales historias del ¨Rey de los piratas¨ le había contado a Shanks de sus clases de natación para que viera que ella podría vivir en altamar sin ningún problema no para que se riese del hecho de que no podía estar a flote por mas de 3 segundos, ahora solo estaba molesta, muy molesta.

Había gritando, exigido y pedido a Shanks que se dejase de reír pero este parecía no dejar de hacerlo por lo que hizo lo que creyó de lo mas natural y razonable.

Shanks dejo de reír ipso facto al sentir un agudo golpe en la rodilla, un doloroso golpe en la rodilla, la clase de golpe que solo podía dar un infante, esos golpes que eran mas dolorosos de lo que aparentaban. El pelirrojo se sentó a la ves que cogía el lugar golpeado mientras miraba entre sorprendido y shockeado a su chiquilla quien le seguía mirando de lo mas molesta y avergonzada.

¿Su Luffy le había pateado? ¿Su pequeña y adorable chiquilla? No, debía de ser algo surreal, su chiquilla no podía haber hecho eso ¿cierto?¿CIERTO?

-No te rías de mi , bas..batado.

Al pelirrojo casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

Si antes se sentía en shock ahora juraba que estaba viendo una pesadilla, la palabra había sido mal pronunciada pero aun así de lo mas entendible.

 _¿Quién mierda le había enseñado malas palabras a su chiquilla?_

El pelirrojo volvió a ver a su chiquilla solo para encontrarle con esa mirada molesta y avergonzada, sus pequeños puñitos cerrados con excesiva fuerza y su ceño bastante fruncido, si bien la imagen era de lo mas adorable sentía un gran shock ante lo que había pasado, su adorable y tierna Luffy le había pateado y no solo eso sino que había dicho una mala palabra.

¡Su chiquilla!

¡Su Luffy!

¡Esa pequeña y adorable chiquilla había dicho una mala palabra!

Correría sangre, de eso estaba mas que seguro.

 _¿QUIEN?_

 _¿Quién carajos le enseño a decir ¨eso¨?_

-Luffy…

La menor se cruzo de brazos aun con los pequeños puñitos apretados.

-…ya no reiré de tus habilidades nadando…

 _Por ahora._

La pequeña Luffy dejo atrás todo signo de molestia rompiendo su rostro en esas sonrisas de lo mas felices, esas sonrisas que invitaban a devolvérselas pero que en esta ocasión no hizo, necesitaba que la menor entendiese la profundidad de problema por lo que le dio su cara mas seria, la mas seria que tenia para ella.

-… pero me dirías ¿quién mier.. quien fue la _persona_ que te enseño a decir esa palabra?¿Trato?

Su chiquilla asintió aunque sus enormes ojos negros reflejaban clara duda.

-¿Qué palabra?

No quería repetir la palabra para que la pequeña no tuviese mas referencia de ella.

¿Cómo le hacia entender?

¡¿Como?!

-Esa palabra, ya sabes, esa que dijiste cuando me pediste que no me riera…

¿Cómo hacerla entender cuando ni él sabia como hacerse entender?

 _¿Deletreando?_ Tal vez.

-…esa que empieza con ¨b¨ y termina en ¨o¨.

El pelirrojo se sintió aliviado cuando algo de reconocimiento pareció aparecer en los enormes ojos negros.

-¿Bas…bas..batado?

Shanks tenso la mandíbula al asentir.

 _Ugh._

Tal vez no estuviese tan aliviado, solo agradecía el hecho que Luffy aun no pudiese pronunciar bien algunas palabras pero si podía asegurar que correría la sangre del que dijo una mala palabra frente a la menor.

-Si, esa.

La pequeña Luffy pareció emocionarse al acertar, dulce inocencia infantil.

-La escuche del batado de Yassop.

Siempre aprecio las habilidades de su francotirador, siempre aprecio sus bromas y su predisposición para que le ayudase a hacerle una que otra broma a su segundo al mando pero al parecer ese día correría su sangre ya que si lo lanzaba por la borda o lo desaparecía misteriosamente, no tendría francotirador y encontrar uno era bastante difícil.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?

La pequeña agito la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-Yassop me dijo así se les decía a algunas personas cuando te molestabas mucho…

La pequeña Luffy se cubrió la boca con sus pequeñas manitos antes de volver a bajarlas aunque parecía algo apenada por lo que había dicho.

-…también me dijo que no le diga a Benn ni a ti, no le digas que te dije.

Shanks sonrió ante lo inocente que podía llegar a ser su chiquilla pero aun así estaba que quería estrangular a su francotirador.

-No te preocupes de ello, chiquilla…

Shanks sonrió bobamente a la menor, la pequeña era de lo mas divertida.

-…¿que me dices si volvemos por ahora?

La pequeña y adorable pelinegra miro con alarma al pelirrojo, como si le hubiesen dicho que no habría carne para su cena.

-¿No habrá historia?

El capitán del Red Force revolvió los cabellos azabaches de la pequeña antes de sacudirse la arena de los pantalones.

-Primero _hablare_ con alguien de la tripulación y luego te contare de la vez que el segundo al mando del Oro Jackson casi estrangula a mi anterior capitán ¿trato?

Los ojos de la chiquilla se agrandaron a la vez que asentía vigorosamente, esa era toda la contestación que Shanks necesitaba; el pelirrojo cargo a la menor que soltó algunas risas ya que Shanks le dio algunas vueltas antes de empezar a caminar hacia el bar.

* * *

Yassop había tratado de todo y ya no sabia que hacer con el alma en pena que era su amigo, incluso le había quitado el bozal que Benn le había puesto por dar murmullos de mala suerte que podrían afectar a la tripulación.

El francotirador soltó un suspiro a la vez que palmeaba al pelirrojo sentado en el piso.

¿Hasta cuando seguiría con lo mismo?

-Venga tío, anímate…

Rockstar no cambio esa expresión pesarosa que llevaba, ni siquiera se movió.

Yassop sabia que seria difícil pero nunca imagino que tanto.

-…conocerás a mas mujeres…

No hubo reacción.

-…Makino no es la única mujer en el mundo…

Ante el comentario obtuvo un murmullo que sonó sospechosamente como ¨descansen en paz Rockstars Jrs¨

El francotirador se quería palmear la frente aunque le vino una idea de ultimo momento, una que tal vez hiciese cambiar de opinión a su pelirrojo amigo.

-…Rockstar, piénsalo…

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, el pelirrojo en picos alzo la mirada.

Por Roger, Rockstar parecía mas muerto que vivo.

-…si Makino fuese la indicada o lo que sea para Shanks…

Yassop juraba haber visto un puñal ir directo al pecho del pelirrojo pero aun así siguió con lo que tenia que decir.

-…¿serias capaz de oponerte a ello, oponerte a la felicidad de Shanks?

Pasaron unos momentos en los que Yassop pudo ver el cambio en el miembro mas joven de la tripulación del Red Force, la vida por fin volvía a la mirada de Rockstar a la vez que parecía que su animo mejoraba considerablemente, una decisión se plantaba en su ser.

-No, nunca lo haría.. me gusta Makino, de verdad que me gusta pero no podría hacer algo en contra de la felicidad del Capitán, di mi lealtad y nunca la traicionaría.

La lealtad sobre todo.

Yassop sonrió de manera aprensiva, sabia que los sentimientos de Rockstar era aun algo pasajero, el pirata aun no conocía lo que era el verdadero amor así que esta etapa se le pasaría pronto, esperaba.

-Rockstar, muchacho, te invito la siguiente ronda.

El francotirador se levanto del suelo a la vez que le extendía la mano a Rockstar para que se levantase.

-Pensé que Benn pagaba.

Habían sonrisas y gestos que tanto Shanks como Yassop hacían cuando planeaban algo en contra del segundo al mando, como cuando planeaban hacer algo que realmente sacaría de sus casillas a Benn, por lo que Rockstar no dudo ni un segundo en saber que aceptaría lo que fuese que el francotirador propusiese desde ese momento.

 _¡Todo para olvidar penas de amor!_

-Por lo mismo te invito la siguiente, hay que sacarle el juego a la billetera de Benn mientras esta distraído.

Nadie sabia la razón por la que el segundo al mando había decidido invitar todo lo que consumiesen como tampoco nadie sabia la razón por la que no había dejado de mirar la puerta, pero había algo de lo cual toda la tripulación de Shanks ¨El pelirrojo¨ estaba total e irrevocablemente convencida, beberían como nunca antes.

Rockstar sonrió por primera vez desde que salió de la carpa de Lili ¨la adivina¨

-Haberlo dicho antes.

Tanto el francotirador como el pelirrojo en picos fueron a la barra a ordenar algunas botellas de sake, en realidad las ordeno Yassop ya que Rockstar aun no podía hablar con Makino sin empezar a murmurar por la perdida de los Rockstars Jrs; antes de que alguno de los dos piratas tan siquiera llegaran a tocar sus bebidas sintieron una presencia asesina, una que contadas veces sentían y sabían a quien pertenecía, joder toda la tripulación sabia a quien pertenecía esa presencia por lo mismo que los que estaban borrachos en menos de un segundo estuvieron de lo mas sobrios, los que estaban haciendo payasada y media guardaron su compostura y los que estaban haciendo escandalo lo dejaron de hacer, todos estaban expectantes, incluso Benn que miraba las puertas del bar con una ceja enarcada.

Pasaron tres tormentosos segundos en los cuales nadie hacia ningún movimiento, ni un ruido hasta que por fin Shanks apareció por las puertas del bar con la pequeña Luffy en brazos.

-Yassop...

El francotirador lo sabia, sabia que era lo que pasaría y no era el único que se sentía del mismo modo mas aun cuando todos vieron como la usual sonrisa boba del Capitán del Red Force desaparecía.

-...quiero hablar contigo un minuto.

Yassop se puso de lo mas pálido a la vez que veía la luz…¿acaso esa era su esposa?¿lo esperaba al final del camino? Su amada esposa, siempre tan considerada.

-¿Ska.. anks?

El pelirrojo con el sombrero de paja ignoro a su francotirador así como también ignoro el hecho de que todos sus tripulantes le miraban, su única atención fue para la pequeña pelinegra que tenia en brazos.

-Lu ¿por qué no vas a jugar un rato mientras hablo con Yassop?

La pequeña miro en dirección de Shanks quien le dedico su típica sonrisa boba de siempre aunque la pequeña hizo un adorable puchero antes de sacudir la cabeza de manera negativa.

-No quiero.

Como siempre la pequeña Luffy podía llegar a sorprender a toda la tripulación del Red Force.

-¿Lu?

La voz y la expresión de Shanks era de lo mas extrañadas, la pequeña había sido de lo mas tranquila y accesible hasta ese momento ¿qué estaba mal?

La pequeña y adorable chiquilla miro con sus enormes ojos llenos de angustia y algo de dolor lo que alarmo totalmente a Shanks.

-No hay nadie afuera.

 _Ahhh._

El cuerpo del pelirrojo capitán se relajo, hasta ahora había descubierto muchas cosas de Luffy aunque habían tres cosas que primaban en la menor.

La primera, el amor por la carne.

La segunda, era bastante crédula e ingenua.

Y la tercera, odia estar sola.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de ello?

El pelirrojo capitán peino los suaves cabellos azabaches antes de bajar la menor.

-¿Por qué no te llevas a Koko contigo?

Ante la mención del monito pirata la pequeña se puso de lo mas emocionada.

-¿Puedo?¿puedo?

Shanks sonrió mas aun cuando Koko apareció, el pequeño monito podía ser prácticamente el enfermero de Doc y seguirle a todos lados pero cuando se trataba de ordenes o cualquier cosa que el pelirrojo dijese, Koko priorizaba a su rescatista y capitán por lo mismo que en esos momentos el pequeño monito se paro frente a la pequeña Luffy, era gracioso el hecho de que eran casi del mismo tamaño.

-Si, chiquilla, Koko te cuidara ¿no es así?.

El monito dio un chillido monudo que fácilmente podía interpretarse como un si, Luffy parecía eufórica.

El pelirrojo observo de lo mas tranquilo como Koko tomaba la mano de su chiquilla para que luego esta lo arrastrase fuera del bar.

-Ahora…

Todos los presenten en el bar se tensaron.

-…Makino.

La cantinera quien hasta el momento había permanecido estática detrás del mostrador sonrió amablemente a Shanks quien le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que la peliverde empezase a caminar hacia una de las puertas posteriores de la barra.

-Iré.. por unos barriles de cerveza.

Shanks simplemente asintió.

El tap, tap de los pasos de Makino fue el único sonido que se escucho por unos buenos segundos antes de que el ambiente en el bar se hiciese pesado, el haki de su capitán.

-Yassop…

El mencionado no podía estar mas pálido de lo que ya estaba.

-…¿por qué no me explicas cuando Luffy te escucho decir ¨bastardo¨?

Yassop rio nervioso; sabia que su pequeño desliz le traería consecuencias pero no sabia que serian tan prontas.

-Jaja.. Shanks, Capitán, hermano, amigo, colega…

El ambiente fue aun mas pesado, algunos empezaban a sentir ese mareo repentino del desmayo, si el capitán presionaba en ellos algo mas lo mas seguro era que estarían noqueados por un buen par de horas.

-…todo tiene una muy buena explicación…

Yassop no sabia que hacer por lo que decidió decir la verdad, era un hombre por lo que tenia que aceptar sus faltas pero sobre todo era un pirata, un bravo pirata, un pirata que había surcado los mares mas peligrosos, un pirata que había batallado con los marines, un pirata que no le temía a nada salvo ¿y quien no? a la ira de Benn y de su capitán. El francotirador soltó un suspiro antes de mirar de lo mas decidido a su pelirrojo capitán y apuntar al lado opuesto en el que se encontraba.

-...fue culpa de Lucky Roo.

Shanks voltio la mirada hacia donde apunto Yassop.

Lucky Roo lanzo una mirada de muerte al francotirador antes de negar fervientemente y señalar al lado opuesto.

-Nada que ver, fue Rockstar

El pelirrojo en picos se puso lívido antes de negar fervientemente y alzar las manos de manera protectora delante de si mismo, apreciaba su vida muchas gracias.

-No, no ,no, fue culpa de Doc.

El doctor simplemente negó una vez antes de dar una respuesta que nadie espero.

-Koko empezó

Shanks simplemente miro de manera amenazante a sus tripulantes.

-¿Ultimas palabras?

Los piratas querían llorar ¿quién diría que la pequeña Luffy les oiría cuando discutían sobre el insulto que mas usaban contra los marines?

Benn dio una tranquila calada a su cigarro a la vez que sacaba su Den Den Mushi con cámara incorporada, era raro ver a Shanks molesto por lo que un par de fotos no estarían de mas, servirían de posible chantaje en un futuro cercano pero por el momento disfrutaría del espectáculo.

* * *

La pequeña Luffy dejo de jalar al monito pero miro hacia todos lados por si es que había algún adulto cerca.

-Koko, sígueme…

El monito piratas camino rápidamente por donde la pequeña iba hasta que llegaron cerca del barco del Red Force; Luffy admiro el enorme barco por algunos minutos, le gustaba bastante, imaginar ese mismo barco en todas las historias que Shanks le había contado era de lo mas alucinante para la pequeña por lo mismo que se había puesto una meta.

Luffy miro al monito pirata a la vez que sonreía con esa característica sonrisa suya, una que siempre daba a las personas que le rodeaban, una de lo mas feliz y contenta.

-…sabes, Koko, estoy aprendiendo a nadar…

El monito vía a la menor como si entendiese cada palabra que esta decía lo que animaba a la pequeña a continuar.

-… el viejo alcalde me esta enseñando…

La pelinegra recordó cuanto le tuvo que rogar al viejo alcalde hasta que este acepto, muy a regañadientes, pero eso no importaba sino el hecho de que aprendería a nadar.

Luffy decidió contar sus razones a Koko, el monito no diría nada a nadie.

-…Koko, te voy a contar un secreto…

El monito pirata siguió mirando a la pequeña sin hacer ningún ruido a la vez que observaba de tanto en tanto que esta no se inclinara demasiado por el borde y cállese al mar.

-…quiero ser una pirata…

El monito aplaudió lo que hizo reír a la menor, ya tenia a alguien que le gustaba la idea.

-…shishishi quiero ser una pirata y viajar con la tripulación de Shanks.

La pequeña Luffy extendió los brazos al cielo, ese era su deseo, por ello estaba aprendiendo a nadar; no solo era un mero deseo que había tenido de un momento a otro sino que era uno que Shanks le había enseñado, cada momento de su vida, cada historia que le había contando la había memorizado y rememorado cuando su ahora ídolo y modelo a seguir se había ido de la isla, quería llegar a ser como él, surcar los mares, tener aventuras, conocer diversos nakamas, quería hacer tantas cosas.

La pequeña suspiro soñadora al bajar los brazos.

-…¿volvemos, Koko? Esta muy caliente.

Luffy no espero para empezar a correr, se había alejado bastante de Koko pero sabia que el monito la seguía.

El monito pirata corrió casi hasta llegar a alcanzar a la pequeña cuando esta se trastabillo con una cuerda y cayo al mar.

 _¨…Koko te cuidara…¨_

El monito pirata corrió.

* * *

Shanks estaba satisfecho, mas aun cuando veía esos chinchones sobre chinchones en las cabezas de sus tripulates, las caras golpeadas de Yassop, Rockstar, Lucky Roo y Doc serian el escarmentó perfecto para quien se atreviese a decir alguna mala palabra cerca de la pequeña Luffy. El pelirrojo iba a decírselo a su tripulación, quienes le miraban entre divertidos y asustados, pero un chillido monudo hizo voltear a todos los piratas hacia las puertas del bar.

-¿Koko?...

El pequeño monito había entrado de lo mas agitado haciendo que el corazón del capitán del Red Force se paralizase.

-…¿y Luffy?...

El pequeño monito pirata llego hasta Shanks y le empezó a jalar el pantalón de lo mas desesperado antes de salir corriendo

-…mierda.

El capitán del Red Force sentía su sangre bombear mas rápido de lo normal cuando empezó a correr tras Koko, sentía un miedo instalarse en él, su chiquilla… en todo lo que podía pensar era en que algo le estaba pasando a su chiquilla, tenia miedo, no solía tener casi miedo a nada pero en esos momentos lo tenia, una absoluto pavor, un absoluto terror a no volver a ver esa gran sonrisa que parecía iluminar la habitación, esos grandes ojos oscuros a los que no podías decirles que no, esa pequeña chiquilla que te robaba el corazón.

No, su chiquilla no podía desaparecer, su chiquilla tenia que estar bien.

Sus pensamientos duraron segundos pero aun así solo podía correr tras Koko ante de que escuchase un chapoteo desesperado, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de pasar al monito pirata y lanzarse al mar justo cuando el chapoteo perdio intensidad. Shanks buceo cogiendo el pequeño cuerpo de la pelinegra hasta sacarlo a flote nuevamente, se asusto cuando la sintió como un peso sin vida… se le paro el corazón, tenia miedo, mucho miedo. El pelirrojo no estaba para nada lejos del muelle por lo que rápidamente levanto el cuerpo de la pequeña que fue recibido por Benn antes de que saliese del agua, tenia que hace que la menor escupiese el agua que había tragado.

A Shanks no le importo que Doc la fuese a revisar, no le importo que Benn le fuese a reprochar, no le importo que prácticamente toda la tripulación mirase con pena el cuerpo inmóvil de la menor, Luffy estaba viva y eso era lo que le motivaba; el pelirrojo hizo presión con ambas mano en el cuerpo de la pequeña pero este no mostro ninguna reacción, volvió a realizar la misma acción pero no hubo resultado, volvió a hacer lo mismo pero nada.

 _No, no, no, tu no, Luffy._

Shanks sentía los ojos acuosos pero aun así lo volvió a intentar.

-Shanks es tarde.

El mencionado no hizo caso a las palabras del doctor, su chiquilla era fuerte no se podía haber ido, no podía haberlo hecho.

Shanks hizo un intento con algo que no debía, recubrió sus manos de Haki y volvió a hacer presión en el cuerpo de la menor…con el mismo resultado.

-Lo siento, Shanks.

El pelirrojo no quería ver a su segundo, no quería confirmar lo que estaba pasando, no.. Luffy estaba viva.

No podía perderla, no a su chiquilla.

Shanks volvió a hacer un ultimo intento recubriendo sus manos con Haki y haciendo presión en el cuerpo de la menor quien expulso el agua salada a borbotones, el pelirrojo no sabia que estaba aguantando el aire hasta que vio a la menor expulsar el agua que tenia dentro de si.

Luffy, su chiquilla… estaba viva.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar abrazar a la pequeña quien no dejaba de parpadear una y otra ves, Shanks podía escuchar las exclamaciones de jubilo de su tripulación, las lagrimas de algunos y las bendiciones de otros pero a él solo le importaba abrazar a la menor, sentía que de sus ojos cayeron dos lagrimas de felicidad que fácilmente se podían mezclar con el resto del agua salada que le cubría.

-Sha..anks.

Si, estaba demasiado feliz de que la menor estuviese viva.

-Chiquilla, casi me das un paro cardiaco…

Mas que eso, sentía que si algo le hubiese pasado a la menor se hubiese muerto una parte de él. Shanks se separo de Luffy solo para mirar sus asustados y enormes ojos negros. El pelirrojo sonrió a la menor a la vez que le revolvía los húmedos cabellos azabaches.

-…tienes que aprender a nadar pronto.

A la pequeña se le fue el miedo en la mirada cuando sonrió grandemente, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto…

Por un momento el aire alrededor de su chiquilla cambio, parecía una capitana pirata, sentía que veía un amago de un futuro aun lejano lo cual lo aturdio.

-…seré una de las piratas de tu tripulación, tengo que aprender a nadar.

La pequeña se cubrió la boca a la vez que el ruido de los tripulantes del Red Force se detenía para dar miradas incrédulas a la pequeña.

Shanks se había quedado sin habla.

-¿Luffy?

El pelirrojo quería ver a su segundo y preguntar si es que había oído de manera correcta pero no se podía mover de la impresión.

Acababa de recuperar a su chiquilla de las puertas de la muerte como para perderla en su deseo de piratería, no, no podía, tenia que ser una broma.

-¡Quiero unirme a tu tripulación!

Shanks cometió un error en ese momento, miro los grandes ojos de cachorrito de Luffy, esos ojos a los que no le podía negar nada.

El pelirrojo se encontró deseando que la pequeña fuese parte de su tripulación.

-Acep..-

Un golpe en su cabeza recubierto con Haki lo volvió a la realidad, sabia que Benn siempre estaría ahí para detenerle de hacer cualquier estupidez.

-Lo siento, Luffy, pero eres muy pequeña y no sabes nadar, todos en la tripulación saben nadar y son bastante mayorcitos.

La pequeña pelinegra hizo uno de esos pucheros de lo mas adorables.

-Koko no sabe nadar y es pequeño como yo, segundo al mando.

Benn se encogio de hombros sin ver a la menor a los ojos.

-Es un mono.

Luffy volvió a mirar con los ojos suplicantes a su ídolo.

-Porrr favorrrr, Shanksss.

El mencionado, en esta ocasión, no miro a los ojos de la pequeña pelinegra.

-Lo siento, Luffy, pero tengo que ceder a lo que dice Benn…

La menor estornudo.

-…venga, vamos a secarte que pescaras un resfriado.

Shanks se levanto y cogio a la menor en el proceso, no la quería enferma.

-Pero...-

Aunque tampoco quería que volviese a tocar el tema, negarse a las palabras de Luffy era bastante difícil.

-Date un baño caliente y hablaremos de esto después…

Rogaba por que nunca lo hicieran.

Shanks miro a la menor para luego mirar a su tripulación e indicar que volviesen a hacer lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo antes.

-…¿trato?

La pequeña Luffy asintió a regañadientes; para cuando Shanks llego al bar con la menor, Makino se la llevo para darle un baño caliente y ponerle algunas ropas de repuesto que tenia de la pequeña, fue una suerte el hecho de que luego del baño se durmiese, con suerte y olvidaría su platica.

Para esa noche, Shanks, había tenido que llevar a Luffy a su casa, por suerte y la pequeña no había mencionado nada de unirse a su tripulación pero si exigió la historia que le había quedado pendiente la cual se la conto con gusto; los piratas de su tripulación habían estado bromeando con las palabras de Luffy con excepción de Benn quien lo esperaba apoyado en la puerta de su camarote.

-Te lo advertí, Shanks.

Y si que lo había hecho.

El pelirrojo suspiro.

-Solo déjalo, Benn…

Shanks paso a su segundo abriendo la puerta de su camarote no sin antes intercambiar miradas con este.

-…se le pasara pronto.

Benn asintió antes de irse y dejar a su capitán descansar, muchas emociones para tan corto tiempo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	15. Capitulo 14: A un pie de la respuesta

**Holaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto, recuerdan el primer cap o extra como le vean, bn llegamos de nuevo al inicio, desde aqui ya sigue de lo mas normal!**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: Holaaaa! mas bien gracias a ti por apoyar esto desde el comienzo, este cap no es tan largo como los dos anteriores pero si esta decente, al menos para la lectura o.o... si, lo se no deberia tocar un tema sensible para muchos en los creditos pero era algo que debia poner ya que por todos los medios hubiese hecho vivir a Ace pero e si su muerte asi como la de barbablanca fue algo que daria inicio a la siguiente era pirata! ... y si este Shanks casi acepta si es que Benn no le golpeaba y es que ¿quien se resiste a los ojitos de cachorrito de Luffy? claro que lo es!Koko se merece un dulcecito... y los sentidos paternales y sobreprotectores de Shanks poco a poco se dejan mostran en todo su yonkesko(nueva palabra y me resenvo los derechos!) esplendor... saliste del rincón? espero que si xD!**

 **Goldeen Neko: wow me encanta que te encante!.. Shanks casi sufre un ataque cardiaco temprano jajaja xD... si hare un ASL con Fem!Luffy, lo de la capitaneria aun no estoy segura pero es casi positivo!**

 **artemisa93: Wowww ¿enserio? espero que te gustase como va las historia hasta ahora! ...bn digamos que Shanks y Luffy tinen casi el mismo grado de densidad para todo lo que no sea pelear, comer y beber lol**

 **Delfi: Holaaa! cuantos capitulos fueron¿3, 4, 5? la cosa es que se actualizo! Shanks ganaria el premio del siglo a figura paternal :3**

 **SebbyLoverTMI: Creo que gana Shanks por lo tierno que se ve con Lu, como que Zoro, Perona y Mihawk son un poco... frios con sus sentimientos ...jajaj siempreee ya sea acompañado o noooo... son raros los momentos en los que Benn puede ver todo el desmadre pero todos y cada uno de esos momentos estan en foto, digamos que Benn lleva un album... YOLO!**

 **AnhiVann: este fic acabara el dia que Shanks se vaya de Foosha pero ya tengo pensado otro fic que vendria a ser algo asi como una secuela de este en el cual este Lu con Ace y Sabo, un ASL donde solo Luffu sea Fem!... me encanta que te llegase a gustar el cap!.. esta vez no demore tanto lol**

 **Marco¨El fenix¨ es sexy!**

 **One Piece no me pertenece... si me perteneciese hubiese hecho parecer antes a marco!**

* * *

 **Cap. 14: A un pie de la respuesta**

El humo del cigarro se disipaba rápidamente por la fría brisa marina.

Benn estaba confundido, no, no podía estar confundido ya que cuando tenias una confusión significaba que debías de tener una equivocación causada por entender una cosa por otra y él ni siquiera entendía o tenia alguna noción de que es lo que le sucedía a su capitán, no tenia ni una sola pista de aquello para su gran exasperación.

Benn dio una calada a su cigarro aun contemplando la lejanía a la espera ese sol apunto de aparecer por el horizonte.

Aun recordaba claramente el estado entre consiente e inconsciente con el que vino caminando su capitán la noche anterior, ni siquiera lo reconoció cuando le reprocho el hecho de haber mandado a Yassop con la pequeña y adorable Luffy, es mas su pelirrojo capitán le paso totalmente de largo, podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse de que el pelirrojo ni siquiera sabia que él estuvo ahí, es mas, el capitán con el sombrero de paja solo atino a meterse a su camarote entre tambaleos pese a que no se le veía, en lo mas mínimo, borracho.

¿Qué paso para que Shanks actuara de ese modo? Con sinceridad no tenia ni idea, con toda la emoción de por fin comer comida de verdad y no las barbaries que cocino la hija de uno de sus nakamas había dejado hablando a Shanks con la cantinera pero fue un periodo de tiempo bastante corto como para que sucediese algo remotamente trascendental o al menos eso pensaba.

¿La peli verde le habría dicho algo? Posiblemente y de ser el caso ¿Qué le habría dicho Makino? No creía que fuese algo romántico o Shanks hubiese vuelto con una sonrisa de lo mas boba en vez de la cara de muerto viviente con la que volvió, ya le preguntaría luego a la cantinera.

Lo que si podía jurar era de que el estado de su capitán no era por el deseo piratesco de la pequeña Luffy, hace semanas de aquello y para buena o mala suerte habían sido llamados por algunas de sus nakamas a la primera señal de los marines; afortunadamente en esas ocasiones habían llegado a tiempo aunque las visitas fueron bastante cortas para su buena suerte ya que habían tenido que visitar una de las islas donde una de las hijas de uno de sus nakamas estaba aprendiendo a cocinar.

 _Tocino frito ¡con azúcar y salsa de soya!_

 _Mandarinas dulces bañadas ¡en pimienta y salsa de soya!_

 _Helado casero de vainilla y frutillas ¡con vinagre balsámico!_

Benn se estremeció.

En su vida volvería a mirar del mismo modo la salsa de soya.

El segundo al mando a volar lejos aquellos oscuros e intoxicantes recuerdos cambiándolos por el tiempo en el que la menor rogar por unirse a la tripulación, si bien los únicos que tomaban seriamente las palabras de la menor eran Shanks y él, el segundo al mando no podían evitan tener deseos de estrangular a su capitán por meterle la idea piratesca en la cabeza aunque sabia que aquello iba suceder tarde o temprano, siempre espero que fuese mas tarde que temprano.

Y aunque no sabia el motivo del estado de su capitán casi podía jurar de que tenia que ver con la pequeña y adorable Luffy.

Benn dio una profunda calada a su cigarro para luego botar el humo del cigarro para que se mezclase con el frio aire marino de la madrugada cuando cayo en cuenta de algo que venia en su mente desde hace un tiempo.

Siempre que pensaba en Luffy la veía como un pequeño ser de lo mas inocente, tierno, lindo y adorable.

¿Inocente?

¿Tierno?

¿Lindo?

¿Adorable?

El pelinegro rio de medio lado a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

 _¨..!Segundo al mando!¨_

Confirmado.

Esa chiquilla ya lo tenia en la palma de sus pequeñas manos, sabia que era difícil negarse a ella mas aun si veías sus enormes ojos negros de cachorrito, esos jodidos ojos negros de cachorrito que deberían de ser considerados por el Gobierno Mundial como un arma mortal, a la chiquilla la debían de volver Shishibukai solo por esos ojos.

Benn dio otra calada a su cigarro para luego soltar el humo de manera lenta.

Las cosas estaban empezando a cambian podía sentirlo aunque el cambio fuese lento como también podía apostar su recién comprado(en secreto Yonko) tinte de cabello a ello, pero no podía asegurar que era lo que estaba cambiando como tampoco podía asegurar si aquello seria para bien o para mal.

-Solo espero que no sea nada grave.

Como decían la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere y en esta ocasión esperaba porque el cambio que estaba ocurriendo no fuese para mal.

* * *

Los fuertes rayos del sol le empezaban a fastidiar pero aun así no abrió los ojos, solo hace un par de horas había logrado conciliar el sueño así que no pensaba levantarse pronto sin importar quien fuese el que tratase de levantarle.

 _¨Capitán, esta actuando como un padre sobreprotector.¨_

Shanks se sentó de golpe.

-Mierda.

 _Oh si, mierda._

Cuando Makino había dicho aquellas palabras, el pelirrojo, recién había caído en cuenta del comportamiento que tenia cerca de Luffy; desde hace algún tiempo le decía ¨su chiquilla¨, ¨anchor¨ o alguno que otro apelativo que siempre guardaban algún tipo de significado como también pasaba casi todo su día con ella y aunque siempre se negase a su petición de unirse a su tripulación no había dejado de contarle las historias de sus aventuras lo cual sabia que no debía de hacer pero no podía de dejar de hacerlo menos cuando escuchaba la voz emocionada de su pequeña anchor, le gustaba mimarle y consentirle sus caprichos aunque estos nunca fuesen mas allá de una historia o algo de carne.

 _Doble mierda._

El pelirrojo se destapo para sentarse al borde de la cama.

Benn se lo advirtió y no hizo caso.

Si antes le gustaba la chiquilla y la consideraba un nakama tenia la plena seguridad de que no se encariñaría demasiado con la menor y ahora no podía asegurar completamente que no podría estar lejos de la pequeña y adorable chiquilla.

Por Roger veía a Luffy como a una pequeña hermanita… no… la veía como a una hija.

Shanks suspiro.

 _Esto estaba mal, muy mal._

El pelirrojo se volvió a echar en su cama dejando que el tiempo pasase entre los múltiples recuerdos de los momentos que había compartido con la pequeña, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, contarle de sus aventuras, de sus conocimientos, de la vida fuera de Villa Foosha.

¿Qué harían los padres de Lu si le viesen actuar como actuaba con la pequeña? Lo mas seguro es que se espantasen de que un pirata hablase y jugase con su pequeña y adorable hija, seguramente el padre de la pequeña Anchor le diría que no fuese tan cariñoso con ella, su madre pondría el grito en el cielo y al final ninguno de los dos dejaría que se acercase de nuevo a Luffy.

Shanks frunció el ceño.

No eso no podía pasar ¿cierto? No podia, no debía de pasar, no la podían alejar de él ¿cierto?

 _Rayos_.

Los padres de Luffy de seguro ni sabían que la pequeña pasaba su día con piratas.

Shanks se volvió a sentar rapidamente a la vez que volvía a fruncir el ceño.

Retrocediendo en sus pensamientos, hasta ahora no había visto ni al padre ni a la madre de Luffy, es mas aun no había visto ningún adulto aparte de Makino cuidar de la pequeña.

¿Dónde estarían sus padres? O al menos ¿Luffy tenia familia? No lo sabia y hasta ahora no había preguntado, que idiota.

¿Quiénes estarían en la casa de la colina?

¿Ssus padres?

¿Sus tutores?

¿Alguien?

¿Por qué nunca esperaban a Luffy o tan siquiera la iban a buscar?

¿Tan siquiera se preocupaban por Luffy? Para si mismo era inconcebible que alguien no se preocupase por Luffy, la pequeña no solo era adorable sino que con una mirada te robaba el corazón.

¿La pequeña Anchor tendría a alguien que se preocupase por ella aparte de Makino? Para ese momento su corazón, su mente, su conciencia y el mismo gritaban que él también se preocupaba por Luffy, puede que conociese por corto tiempo a la chiquilla pero esa pequeña pelinegra había calado bastante hondo en su corazón y no solo en el suyo sino que también en el del resto de los tripulantes del Red Force, y aunque Benn lo negase su chiquilla ya le tenia en la palma de su pequeña mano.

El pelirrojo se paso una mano por sus cabello y con la otra cogió el sombrero de paja que estaba cerca de su almohada para ponérselo y empezar a desemperezarse, sentía que para haber dormido poco era bastante tarde o al menos el sol estaba demasiado brillante si es que podía colarse por las espesas cortinas de la única ventana que había.

¿Qué hora seria?

¿Las doce? ¿la una? No lo sabia.

El pelirrojo se levanto de la cama empezando a buscar ropas limpias, ya tenia una resolución y esta era dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, presentía que de acá a un tiempo algo le podría suceder a la pequeña Luffy, no sabia que pero sabia que no seria nada bueno por lo que prefería estar ahí para poder ayudar a la pequeña en lo que se pueda pero primero hablaría con Makino o con Luffy, quería, no, necesitaba saber quien estaba a cargo de la pequeña y si es que esa persona o esas personas se preocupaban por ella.

* * *

Como siempre las comidas de Makino era un manjar para a boca de todos los piratas del Red Force, mas aun cuando habían visitado la isla de uno de sus nakamas, un nakama que tenia la insistencia de que comieran lo que preparaba su hija mayor la cual tenia el talento culinario de una termita por no decir que tenían que soltar alguno que otro alago de dicha _comida_ si es que a lo que la chica preparaba se le podía llamar de ese modo.

¿Quién en su sano juicio le agrega pimienta, salsa de soya al postre? La hija de su nakama de seguro.

Ganas no le faltaban para lamer el plato pero Makino estaba cerca y no quería dejarle con esa impresión de él.

Rockstar suspiro de manera derrotada.

Por su capitán dejaría a Makino… aunque nunca hubiesen salido.

 _Makino._

Señora de Rockstar… Rockstars Jrs… Roger los tenga en su gloria.

 _Nota mental, colocarles una vela._

Una palmada en la espalda, en donde se encontraba uno de los moretones provocados por Shanks, le saco de sus fatalisticos pensamientos.

-¿Ya desaparecieron tus moretones?

Rockstar miro con incredulidad al aun moreteado francotirador quien se sentaba al costado suyo en la barra.

-Dímelo tu.

Ambos hombres escanearon los golpes aun visibles del contrario para llegar a una conclusión, Shanks tenia mano pesada, no es como si antes no lo supiesen pero el pelirrojo capitán casi nunca se salía de sus casillas sin desmayar a alguien y para cuando este recuperaba la conciencia, Shanks ya estaba otra vez de buen humor; el hecho de que hace algunas semanas Doc, Rockstar y Yassop fuesen apaleados brutalmente fue por el simple hecho de que el control de Haki de su capitán parecía haber mejorado, dicho hecho lo achacaban al tiempo que tenían en la Villa, nunca se habían mantenido tanto en algún lugar, aun con las idas y venida, por lo que su capitán debía de estar en constante practica para contener su Haki.

-Recuérdame no volver a decir bastardo delante de Luffy

Rockstar asintió de manera solemne a la vez que comenzaba a enumerar con la mano.

-Ni cabrón, ni mierda, ni joder, ni hijo de puta, ni estúpido, ni lame cu…-

Yassop coloco rápidamente las manos en la boca de Rockstar cuando escucho la pequeña y curiosa risa mas que conocida de la pequeña Luffy.

Rockstar iba a quitarse las manos del francotirador cuando lo oyó, ese sonido repiqueante, esa curiosa risa de la menor.

Ambos piratas palidecieron pero aun así no querían bajar la mirada y ver a la menor.

Tanto Yassop como Rockstar palidecieron aun mas de lo que estaban, ambos piratas parecían apunto de desmayarse, es mas ya veían la luz al final del camino.

-Shishishi batado…

 _¿Aquella que veía en al final de la luz era su amada esposa?_

Yassop se alegro de que tan siquiera vería a su esposa.

 _¿Aquellos que veía al final de la luz eran sus Rockstars Jrs?_

Rockstar se alegro de que conocería a su descendencia, al menos la que hubiese sido su descendencia

-…caboron…

El bar que hasta ahora había estado lleno de canciones, gritos jubilosos de comer verdadera comida y uno que chiste o historia poco a poco se quedo en silencio al escuchar a la pequeña decir con dificultad las groserías que se usaban de manera común..

-…mieirda…

Algunos de los piratas miraban orgullosos a la pequeña Luffy mientras que otros miraban de reojo y con cierto temor a la esquina donde hasta ahora habían estado hablando de lo mas tranquilos Benn y Makino, mientras que Benn parecía apunto de cometer homicidio en primer grado, la pobre cantinera se cubría la boca una mano a la vez que miraba con incredulidad a la pequeña.

 _Mierda._

-…jodet…

Ahora no solo algunos miraban de reojo a esa esquina donde se empezaba a condensar el aura oscura de Benn sino que también intercalaban miradas para ver a Yassop y Rockstar quienes alternaban sus miradas entre si y la joven cantinera quien parecía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría.

-..hijo de futa…

La exclamación ahogada de Makino fue la sentencia de todo.

Estaban jodidos.

El tronar de los nudillos de Benn se escucho por todo el bar.

Muy jodidos.

-..¿que significan esas palabras?¿Yassop?¿Rockstar?¿chicos?

De lo que por un segundo todos tenían la atención en Benn y los futuros piratas golpeados, todos bajaron la mirada para ver esos grandes ojos negros de cachorrito de la pequeña, esos ojos exigían respuestas, respuestas que nadie quería dar ni aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello y por como se miraba Benn sus vidas realmente dependerían de no responder aquello.

Makino no podía, no quería creer que la pequeña a la cual llevaba prácticamente criando desde que su abuelo la había traído a la Villa estuviese diciendo semejantes palabras. La peliverde salió de su estupor con cierta dificultad pero con una firme determinación en los ojos a la vez que avanzaba hasta la puertecilla que dividía al bar.

El silencio y la quietud hacía aun mas visible a la cantinera que avanzaba pasando de largo a un Yassop y a un Rockstar mas pálidos que un par de fantasmas hasta arrodillarse delante de la menor a quien le sonrió amablemente como siempre lo hacia.

-Luffy, no debes de decir esa clase de palabras.

La pequeña miro a la cantinera con confusión a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado de manera adorable.

-¿Por qué?

Luffy no sabia porque no debía de decir esas palabras, sonaban bonitas.

-Porque tienen malos significados y solo lo dicen las personas que quieren ofender de mala manera a otras personas…

A los ojos de la pequeña aquello no parecía tan grave.

Makino estaba en una diatriba de la cual no tenia idea en como salir hasta que le vino una idea a la mente, una que no hiciera quedar tan mal a los piratas y siempre funcionaba con la pequeña pelinegra.

-…además que las personas que dicen esas palabras no comerán el asado de carne que preparare mañana…

Los grandes ojos de la pequeña Luffy se llenaron de incredulidad que rápidamente paso al miedo a lo que ante las ultimas palabras de la peliverde algunos piratas fruncieron el ceño y tuvieron el mismo miedo que tenia la menor en la mirada, el asado de carne de Makino era casi legendario entre los piratas del pelirrojo y si ella decía que no tendrían que decir groserías para comerlo, por un día sin malas palabras no morirían.

-…si no dices malas palabras te hare un trozo única y exclusivamente para ti ¿esta bien, Lu?

La pequeña asintió rápidamente.

Luffy adoraba, amaba y quería mucho los asados que hacia Makino por lo que no diría esas palabras bonitas hasta que comiese ese delicioso asado pero ¿después podría decirlas, no?

La pequeña iba preguntar a la cantinera cuando vio al segundo al mando estar parado entre el ex-pingüino y Yassop.

-Makino…

La mencionada voltio solo para ver al segundo al mando de los piratas quien parecía asesino serial.

-…¿por qué no das un paseo con Luffy?

La cantinera asintió para luego voltear a ver a la pequeña pelinegra quien parecía de lo mas curiosa al mirar a Benn.

-Daremos un paseo por la playa ¿esta bien ,Lu?

La pequeña simplemente asintió con esa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

Todos los piratas aun mantenían el silencio, un silencio que no auguraba nada bueno, un silencio en el cual vieron como la cantinera se levantaba y cargaba a la menor solo para luego salir de lo mas tranquila del Bar.

3.

2.

1.

Los nudillos de Benn volvieron a tronar.

-Les mostrare el infierno.

Yassop y Rockstar sabían que aquello no dolería tanto como cuando los golpeo su capitán pero ERA Benn y el segundo al mando les sabia dar el recordatorio eterno de aquello a base de golpes.

 _Estamos jodidos._

* * *

Shanks camino con paso relajado aunque por dentro se moría de la ansiedad, el camino al bar de Makino nunca le pareció tan largo.

Había reorganizado sus ideas miles de veces en los últimos minutos y aun no tenia ni idea de cómo abordar el tema, si le preguntaba a Luffy podía ser algo mas sencillo pero puede que la información no fuese tan concisa pero si le preguntaba a Makino las cosas podrían malinterpretarse y en el peor de los casos podría llegar a pensar que quería secuestrar a la pequeña.

-Las cosas son mas sencillas cuando solo jodo a Benn.

Y lo eran, hacerle la vida cuadritos a su segundo era prácticamente su deporte favorito pero lo que tenia entre manos era… no tenia ni idea de lo que era.

Shanks soltó un suspiro.

Ya veía el bar de Makino cuando de este vio salir a la cantinera con su chiquilla en brazos, su linda y pequeña anchor quien apenas le vio lucho por bajarse de los brazos de la cantinera.

-¡Shanks!

Makino soltó con cuidado a Luffy al reconocer el porque de sus desesperación por bajar.

La pequeña pelinegra corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dieron a los brazos abiertos de su ídolo.

-¡Anchor!

El pelirrojo cargo y alzo en el aire un par de veces a la pequeña chiquilla quien de lo mas feliz.

-Buenas tardes, capitán.

Shanks miro a la peliverde a la vez que dejo de alzar en el aire a la pequeña Luffy quien no dejo de reír abrazándose al cuello del pelirrojo en una clara señal de que no quería que nadie mas le cargase.

-Makino…

El pelirrojo seguía sonriendo de lo mas tranquilo, Luffy siempre le causaba ese efecto.

-…¿por qué no estan en el bar?

La peliverde no podía decirle lo que sucedió con los piratas, ya tenían suficiente con la ira del segundo al mando como para agregar la mas que segura ira del capitán.

Makino se encogió de hombros.

-Decidí dar un paseo por la playa con Lu ¿nos acompaña, capitán?

Para ese momento Luffy se despego del cuello del pelirrojo mirándole con sus grandes ojos negros de manera suplicante.

 _¿Cómo negarse a esa mirada inocente?_

-Por supuesto.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	16. Capitulo 15: Lazos parte I

**Holaaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto... ahora LO SIENTO MUCHO POR NO ACTUALIZAR! la verdad que no me habia dado cuenta que no habia actualizado en tan largo tiempo hasta que vi la fecha del ultimo update ; se que algunos de ustedes me quieren colgar pero les voy diciendo que nunca dejare esta historia en hiatus, ya tengo la trama en mi cabeza y quiero terminar de explotarla, ademas que ya tengo ideas para el ASL que le seguira a este fic.**

 **Prometo no retrazarme tanto para la proxima!**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior.**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: Holaaaa! claro que Marco es sexy ¿alguien lo duda? si es asi tendre una extensa charla de lo sexy que puede llegar a ser un rubio con peinado de piña ;). Lu es un amor! es de lo mas adorable y tendra en su pequeña palma a todos los iratas del Red Force muajajajaj tiene un plan maquiavelico sobre el futuro control en un yono ok no :c ...aun yo siento pena por Rockstar, si hubiese hecho caso a Luffy las cosas serian diferente u.u . Creeme lo del cartel de recompensa con foto tipo Nami es algo que de seguro pondre, gracias por la idea! ¿Puedo usarla?. Sip, este es el cap que viene luego del inicio, creo que empezare a corregir algunas faltas ortograficas que hay entre caps pero ire repasando eso de a poco, con lo de tu pregunta sobre garp, solo lee el cap lol ... te deje mucho tiempo en el rincon, la verdad no pense que habia pasado tanto tiempo hasta que lei la ultima fecha de actualizacion y casi me da un ataque.**

 **ceciimanassero4: Holaaaa! Y llego el infierno muajjajaj Benn es un demonio y los del Red Force lo saben lol. Con esa pregunta de¿si Shanks es el papá no significaría que benn es la mamá? sacaste mi lado fujoshi jajajaj casi me pongo a revisar fic de ellos dos lol. aun no se si poner a una makino enojada o algo molesta pero seria una buena perspectiva.**

 **Goldeen Neko: Lo se! los dulces encantos de Luffy derriten y causan diabetes tipo II!**

 **El Shanks por Makino sera entre leve y medio y seran mas que nada insiniasiones por el momento, aun no estoy muy segura en este punto pero hay posiblidades de que Shanks vuelva a la villa cuando Luffy parta ;).**

 **artemisa93: Hay mas de una persona que me pide el Shanksx Makino, incluso algunos me han mandados PMs que ya respondi pero como digo y seguire diciendo, aun no estoy segura en ese punto, no se como manejar el romance sin ponerlo super empalagoso o algo perv ademas que quiero poner a Luffy en un ambiente tipo es la luz de los ojos de Shanks. Me alegra que te gustase el cap!oh, si te interesa saber estoy creando un MarcoxFem!Luffy, lo se es una pareja rara pero me gusta, son muy escasos los fics de ellos y la mayoria estan en ingles y.y.**

 **arace-chan: Nop, Lu es irresistible! es un algodon de azucar :3... aun hay muchos puntos que quiero explotar con la desgracias de Rockstar(lo se, soy mala) pero tambien quiero explotar el inmenso amor de Yassop por su fallecida esposa y su hijo.**

 **SebbyLoverTMI: Awww siiii!, en si quiero que Makino sea como la figura materna de Luffy y Shanks, es obvio que quiero que el sea como su padre.y siiiiiii, ya estamos a punto del momento en el que Shanks se entera de que luffy es la nieta de Garp! sorry por la espera.**

 **Delfi: Siiii, la emocion me carcomia cuando escribi de esto, ya casi llegamos al punto en que Shanks se entere de la ascendencia de Lu!**

 **Mirajane-sama: Sorry por cortarlo ahi pero como que si seguia hubiese sido demasiado largo, se que gustan caps largos pero este se hubiese pasado.**

 **Guest: Sorry por la tardanza, me encanta que te llegase a gustar, estare tratando de mejorar la ortografia y el modo en que redacto!**

 **sabina black:Pronto aparecera Mihawk pero no conocera a Lu...ups spoiler! sorry pero aquello no pasara ya que quiero tratar de seguir el constexto que se acerque mas a lo que paso con la verdadera historia, si bien he hecho varios cambios(en especial este Fem!Lu) quiero que vaya lo mas apegado a lo original aunque seguire haciendo cambios!**

 **Psdta. Marco es sexy as hell!**

 **One Piece no me pertenece... pero si los derechos de los Rockstar Jrs. JA!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: Lazos Parte I**

Shanks atrapo a Luffy en el aire un vez mas solo para volverla a lanzar.

Las risas de la pequeña Luffy al ser lanzada en el aire podían hacer sonreír al pelirrojo a mas no poder, esa niña tenia un no-se-que que le hacia querer protegerla y cuidarla de quien fuese la persona que se le acercase, ya sea amigo o enemigo, pero mas aun que eso le provocaban el sentimiento de querer hacerla feliz. Shanks quería que Luffy siempre fuese feliz.

El pelirrojo capitán volvió a lanzar a la pequeña Luffy en el aire mientras esta soltaba risas alegres.

-¡Mas alto!

-Como quieras, Anchor.

Shanks aplico un poco mas de fuerza haciendo que la pequeña fuese un poco mas alto.

Makino observaba facinada como el pelirrojo congeniaba perfectamente con la pequeña Luffy, era una imagen bastante paternalista y si es que no conociese a la pequeña el tiempo que la conocía casi podría decir que el capitán pirata era su padre o su hermano mayor.

Shanks dejo de lanzar el aire a la pequeña solo para volverla a cargar ignorando monumentalmente los grandes ojos de cachorrito, si quería parar era mejor no mirar esos ojos.

-¡Shanks!¡quiero volar mas!

El nombrado soltó una carcajada.

-Después, Anchor. ¿por qué no miras a donde estamos llegando?

La pequeña hizo un puchero pero rápidamente lo olvido agrandando sus ojos y haciendo aparecer una sonrisa de lo mas grande y feliz al ver a que se dirigían al mismo lugar en el que el pelirrojo le había contado sobre el Rey de los piratas, el lugar era prácticamente la base de Shanks y Luffy; Luffy miro con ilusión aquel lugar pedregoso para luego mirar a Shanks de manera suplicante.

-¿Puedo ir, Shanks?¿puedo?¿puedo?

Aquello sorprendió un poco a la peli verde ya que generalmente cuando Luffy quería algo luchaba por tenerlo como cuando quería que la dejaran de cargar, la pequeña forcejeaba para que la bajasen cosa que no estaba haciendo con el Capitán pirata, si bien había visto aquello con anterioridad recién ahora le tomaba verdadera importancia.

-Claro, Anchor. Ve con cuidado.

Shanks bajo a la pequeña para que esta corriera a mas no poder a uno de sus lugares favoritos, el pelirrojo no desvió ni un segundo la mirada de la pequeña pelinegra quien corría rápidamente por la arena caliente hasta llegar al piso de piedra y ponerse a correr de un lado a otro.

-Luffy se ve bastante feliz con usted, Capitán.

El capitán del Red Force sonrió de esa manera boba que solía tener cuando le hacían ese tipo de comentarios, Benn estaba empezando a tener la costumbre de darle un coscorrón cuando aquello pasaba.

-¿Eso crees?

La peli verde soltó unas pequeñas risas calmadas al ver como el pelirrojo ni siquiera apartaba la mirada de Luffy quien les hacia señas para que caminasen mas rápido mientras saltaba.

-Si, se la ve bastante feliz.

Makino quería decir que también ella era bastante feliz con la compañía del pelirrojo con el sombrero de paja pero Luffy había vuelto al lado del Capitán del Red Force en un parpadeo.

-¡Shanks!

La adorable Luffy no tuvo ni que extender los brazos, Shanks ya la había alzado.

-¿Qué sucede, chiquilla?

La menor miro con sus grandes ojos negros al pelirrojo, estaba perdido. Lo que sea que la pequeña quisiese, ya era suyo. Shanks apostaba su espada a que si esos enormes ojos de cachorrito fueran descubiertos por el Gobierno Mundial irían a por la pequeña Luffy con todas sus armas y aun así perderían.

-¿Puedo pisar la orilla del mar? Pooor faaaaavoooorrr.

Shanks no veía ningún problema en ello por lo que asintió, aunque dentro de si sabia que aun sí hubiesen habido algún problema la hubiese dejado, la pequeña lo tenia en su pequeña palma. El pelirrojo bajo con cuidado a la pequeña. Luffy apenas toco el suelo se quito las sandalias para que segundos después corriese a pisar la orilla del mar.

Makino rio al ver como la pequeña se divertía.

 _Si solo Luffy pudiese jugar del mismo modo con niños de su edad_. No, aquello era casi imposible. Makino sabia de la reticencia que le tenían los niños de la villa a la pequeña. ¿Qué había de malo en que Luffy no tuviese madre o padre? Al parecer los niños veían eso como algo malo.

La peliverde siguió caminando junto al pirata hasta que llegaron a la formación rocosa, ninguno de los dos adultos había despegado los ojos de la pequeña pelinegra.

Shanks se batallaba consigo mismo sobre como comenzar la pregunta que quería. ¿Cómo demonios preguntaba sobre Lu sin parecer un jodido pedófilo?

-Makino

La mencionada dejo de mirar a la pequeña para mirar con curiosidad al pelirrojo.

-¿Si, Capitán?

Shanks no sabia como preguntar lo que quería.

 _Lo que tenga que ser, será._

El pelirrojo suspiro.

 _¡Puedo hacerlo!¡Es por la seguridad de Luffy!_

-Yo.. bueno veras.

Mierda. No podía preguntarlo. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle aquello a Makino sin que esta pensase que iba a por su chiquilla?

-¿Si?

Makino miro con curiosidad al Capitán del Red Force que parecía pelear con las palabras, le daría su tiempo para que dijese lo que tuviese que decir.

-Quería saber si tu podrías decirme, es decir, si podrías responder algunas de mis preguntas-Shanks había peleado con innumerables piratas, criaturas de la Grand Line y New World, sabia leer los poneglyohs, le había bajado los pantalones a Sengoku una vez, había peleado innumerables veces con Hawky, había logrado comerse un caramelo de Big Mom sin que esta lo notase, había logrado salir vivo de los castigos de Benn, había logrado vestir de mujer al cuarto comandante de Barba Blanca, y muchas otras cosas así que podía con esto.-veras, Makino.. tu sabes.. Luffy es bastante pequeña.. quiero decir, aun es una niña como para que nadie se preocupe por ella, no es que tu ni nadie se preocupe por Lu.. yo me preocupo por ella.. y se que tu también te preocupas por ella, el alcalde y los de la villa también.. lo que quiero decir es.. argg… no puedo con esto.

Shanks se quito el sombrero de paja para alborotarse los cabellos de manera exasperada.

¡Por Roger!¡Era uno de los piratas mas respetados y temía hacer un par de preguntas!

Shanks soltó un suspiro exasperado a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre el suelo de piedra. El pelirrojo miro a la peliverde quien seguía a la espera de lo que fuese a decir. Shanks podía decir con toda seguridad de que todo aquello era culpa de Benn, si no fuese por que su segundo le paraba metiendo ideas en la cabeza sobre su posible loliconeria no seria tan consiente de las palabras que le fuese a decir a la cantinera.

 _Ojala te salgan canas, Benn._

-¿Capitán?¿se siente bien?

El nombrado miro a la preocupada cantinera.

Era su ultima oportunidad, su ultimo rayo de esperanza.

Shanks se volvió a colocar su preciado sombrero de paja.

-Makino, no me creas ni un pedófilo ni un lolicon, por favor.

La peli verde miro al pirata con duda, no entendía a lo que se refería.

-¿Capitán?

Shanks se armo del mismo valor con el que se armo cuando le bajo los pantalones a Sengoku. El Capitán del Red Force miro a los ojos a Makino a lo que esta se ruborizo ligeramente por la profunda mirada que le daba el pelirrojo.

-Me interesa Luffy-Makino abrió la boca en forma de ¨o¨ para luego asentir y soltar algunas risillas, ahora lo entendía todo. Shanks empalideció y se paro de golpe poniendo sus manos delante de si mismo a la vez que las agitaba de manera casi desesperada.-¡NO DE MANERA ROMANTICA!

Makino aun sin dejar de reír asintió dándole algo de alivio al agitado pirata.

-No se preocupe, Capitán.

Shanks relajo nuevamente su postura. El pelirrojo dejo de mirar a la cantinera para ver a la pequeña y adorable pelinegra saltar, perseguir y huir del agua del mar. Puede que Shanks no fuese consiente pero tenia una sonrisa de lo mas boba en su rostro.

Las risas de Luffy llenaban el ambiente.

-Me interesa la pequeña Anchor de una manera diferente, es como si tuviese la necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla de todo lo que la rodea, como si tuviese que prevenir que sufriese de algún daño. No se como explicar como me siento cuando estoy con ella pero lo que si puedo explicar es que la pequeña Anchor me hace sentir completo-Pasaron unos segundos en los que Shanks se dio cuenta de todo lo que dijo, se cubrió la cara un una mano.-sueno como un lolicon.

Makino dio una palmada en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Shanks volteo a ver a la peli verde de manera derrotada.

-No se preocupe, Capitán, le entiendo.

Makino era… era.. era un ¡ANGEL!

-¡¿En serio?!

Makino asintió.

-Si, Lu suele tener ese efecto en las personas.

Aquello alegro y preocupo al Capitán del Red Force. ¿A quienes les interesaba su chiquilla y de que manera? Por un segundo quería hacer aquellas preguntas pero antes de decir algo sobre ello tenia que hacer lo que le venia rondando la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Makino, podría hacerte algunas preguntas sobre ella?

La mencionada asintió de lo mas tranquila sentándose en una de las piedras no muy lejos del pelirrojo.

-Dígame lo que desea saber y se lo diré, al menos lo que sepa de ella.

Shanks dejo de mirar a la cantinera para ver a la pequeña Luffy. La adorable pelinegra seguía dando saltos tratando de perseguir y evitar el agua del mar, para Shanks la pequeña era la viva imagen de la inocencia infantil por lo que no podía concebir que no hubiese alguien quien no la quisiese protegiese.

-¿Sus padres? No les he visto desde que he llegado, es mas, no he visto a nadie aparte de ti y el alcalde cuiden de ella.

Makino estrujo ligeramente la tela de su vestido por un segundo antes de soltarlo, parecía ligeramente molesta.

-No conozco a sus padres y Lu tampoco sabe quienes son ellos.

Shanks miro incrédulo a la cantinera.

¡¿Su Chiquilla era huérfana?!

-¡¿Eres su cuidadora?!¡¿nadie cuida de ella aparte de ti?!¡¿quién mantiene a Luffy?!¡¿de quien es la casa en la que habita?!.-Shanks no respiro ni un segundo entre pregunta y pregunta, tenia tantas aglomeradas en su mente que no podía con todas. Makino parpadeo un par de veces un tanto sorprendida por la velocidad de las preguntas.-lo siento, Makino, me deje llevar por un segundo.

La peli verde negó.

-Descuide, Capitán. No soy su cuidadora pero el abuelo de Lu me dejo encargada de sus comidas hasta que volviese. El abuelo de Luffy es quien cuida de ella y la mantiene pero viene después de periodos largos en altamar. Lamento decir que en su casa solo hay sirvientes que va una vez a la semana para hacer la limpieza y el mantenimiento por lo que a Lu no le gusta estar ahí, dice que se siente muy solitario.

Cada palabra que Makino decía Shanks la absorbía como si del mismo conocimiento de usar mejor una espada se tratase.

-¿Solitario?

¿Dejar a una niña sola?

El pelirrojo podía entender que el oficio del abuelo de su chiquilla fuese en altamar pero no podía concebir que dejasen a la pequeña en una casa tan grande completamente sola.

Makino asintió.

-Si, a Lu no le gusta estar sola bajo ningún motivo, tampoco le gusta pasar mucho tiempo en su casa.

Para Shanks aquello era estúpidamente obvio y quería golpearse la cabeza contra cualquiera de las superficies rocosas de las que habían a su alrededor. ¿Cómo no lo había notado?. Su chiquilla prácticamente rogaba para estar el máximo tiempo alrededor de él y su tripulación, si bien antes lo tomaba como un deseo adorablemente infantil y caprichoso por el cual pudiese conseguir estar cerca de verdaderos piratas ahora podía ver claramente las señales que antes no vio, esa sombra de resignación en la cara de la pequeña pelinegra cuando le decían que era casi hora de que fuese a su casa, el recelo con el que caminaba cuando se acercaban o cuando la dejaban a unos pocos metros así como muchos otros pequeños detalles que ignoro creyendo que eran aptitudes infantiles por las que la pequeña exigiría mas tiempo despierta a la espera de nuevas historias. Benn tenia razón, era un idiota.

Shanks se paso la cara con una mano.

Makino espero a que el capitán pirata ordenase sus ideas.

Lugo de unos minutos Shanks volvió a mirar a la peli verde para segundos después desviar la mirada hacia la pequeña pelinegra quien seguía persiguiendo olas entre risas.

-¿Luffy nació en Foosha?

El pelirrojo, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como Makino negó.

-No, llego aquí cuando tenia un año y medio.

Shanks se sintió extrañamente inquieto, eran muchas interrogantes alrededor de la pequeña y su instinto le decía que tenia que saber mas de ella.

No tenia ni idea de quienes eran sus padres, por lo que Makino le había dicho solo su abuelo la criaba pero ¿los padres de Lu habían fallecido o simplemente habían dejado a su chiquilla a cargo de su abuelo?. Por lo que ahora sabia, Makino no tenia idea de quienes eran los padres de su chiquilla; si se ponía a hacer conjeturas la madre de Luffy bien podría haber fallecido en labor de parto pero de alguna manera no podía figurar que era lo que le habría pasado al padre de la pequeña aunque su instinto le decía que estaba vivo.

Shanks siguió mirando como la pequeña y adorable Luffy corría detrás de las olas para luego alejarse a toda velocidad apenas estas volvían.

Según lo que Makino había dicho, Luffy no nació en Foosha, entonces ¿dónde nació la pequeña?

-¿Sabes en que parte del North Blue nació?

El pelirrojo podía asegurar que si la pequeña Luffy había nacido en altamar, nunca sabría quienes eran sus padres pero si es que había nacido en alguna isla fácilmente podría mandar a Benn, a Yassop o a Rockstar para averiguar sobre la ascendencia de la pequeña. Quería, no, necesitaba saber quienes eran los padres de su chiquilla, de alguna manera su instinto le decía que tenia que conocer todo lo posible sobre la pequeña y él siempre hacia caso a su instinto.

Makino volvió a negar aunque no sabia si el pelirrojo podía ver sus acciones ya que parecía bastante concentrado en Luffy.

-Lo lamento, Capitán.

Shanks apretó la mandíbula.

No tenia nada, no sabia donde había nacido su chiquilla ni quienes eran sus padres o cualquier otro familiar aparte del abuelo de esta. Que idiota.

-No te preocupes. Mas bien, ¿sabes si el abuelo de la pequeña Anchor es su único familiar?

Makino dejo salir un suspiro derrotado.

-No lo se. Cuando Luffy llego con su abuelo no había nadie mas y nadie sabe nada de ello tampoco.

Y Makino no mentía. El día que Garp había llegado con la pequeña Luffy colgada de su cuello no había nadie mas con ellos, ni siquiera los marines que solían acompañar a Garp.

-Lo mas seguro es preguntarle si es que lo llego a conocerlo en mi estadía.

Por alguna razón, Shanks dudaba conocer al abuelo de su chiquilla durante su estadía.

-No creo que vuelva pronto, Capitán. Garp dijo que tendría un viaje largo de al meno meses.

Y ahí confirmaba su duda, no planeaba quedarse ni medio año en la villa, Benn lo mataba antes de dejarle pasar tanto tiempo en una sola isla por no decir.. ¿Garp?. ¿Makino había dicho Garp? No podía ser, no debía ser posible.

Shanks volteo lentamente como si hacer un movimiento brusco algo malo fuese a pasar.

-¿Garp?¿dijiste Garp?

Makino asintió aunque no entendía el porque el pelirrojo capitán se veía tan alterado.

-Si, el abuelo de Luffy es Grap ¨El héroe¨ por eso nadie se preocupa mucho cuando alguien se le acerca.

Shanks empalideció, es mas casi escupe sangre.

-Makino, dime que es una broma de mal gusto. Te lo ruego, por el nombre del Rey de los piratas, dime que es una broma.

La cantinera negó.

-No, Capitán.

Makino se empezó a sentir algo mareada.

Shanks perdió todo el control que había construido sobre su Haki.

* * *

Rockstar y Yassop habían sido golpeados, sermoneados y obligados a ver a Benn en su estado fatalista de demonio del séptimo infierno; ambos piratas juraban tener por lo menos unas cuatro costillas rotas después de haber sido usados como saco de boxeo personal de Benn, el segundo al mando si que había estado estresado.

Benn dio una calada a su cigarro.

-¿Aprendieron su lección?

Ambos piratas golpeados se tensaron antes de asentir al mismo tiempo, tanto Rockstar como Yassop reprimieron la mueca de dolor que la acción les ocasiono.

-Si, Benn.

El Segundo al mando miro con oscura satisfacción los chinchones y golpes que empezaban a oscurecer que tenían ambos piratas.

-Mas les vale o tendrán otra demostración de lo que pasara si dicen una mala palabra cerca de Luffy.

Y para hacer mas verídica su sentencia, el Segundo al mando del Red Force hizo tronar los nudillos de sus dos manos.

En aquel instante no solo Rockstar y Yassop se juraron a si mismos controlar su lengua alrededor de la pequeña Luffy sino que también lo hicieron el resto de los otros tripulantes del Red Force ya que si antes temían a Benn ahora se persignarían luego de cruzarse con el Segundo al Mando. Benn era un demonio cuando quería serlo.

Doc haciendo caso omiso a la aura oscura de Benn se planto delante de este con Koko siguiéndole los talones, el monito pirata cargaba el botiquín del doctor como si del mismo pastel de banana de Makino se tratase.

-Voy a curarles, Segundo al mando. Necesito que dejes de mirarlos como si los fueses a _castigar_ otra vez.

Benn soltó un bufido.

-Deberías dejarles un rato mas, Doc.

El doctor simplemente vio las caras suplicantes de ambos piratas castigados.

 _Me deben una._

Doc se aclaro la garganta, la mirada de Benn era bastante intimidante.

-Si el capitán los ve, te preguntara por que los golpeaste y luego las cosas no se pondrán muy agradables que digamos, Segundo.

 _Ugh._

Benn frunció el ceño en dirección a Rockstar y Yassop.

Shanks. Malas palabras cerca de Luffy. El lado oscuro de Shanks, aquello ni siquiera Benn lo quería vivir, otra vez.

-Cúrales pero déjales como si barriles les hubiesen caído encima.

Doc asintió.

Rockstar y Yassop suspiraron aliviados.

-Como ordenes, Segundo al mando.

Benn fue a sentarse en la barra cerca de uno de los ceniceros que Makino solía dejar. El pelinegro dio una ultima calada a lo que le quedaba del cigarro que tenia antes de desecharlo y sacar otro de su bolsillo.

Poco a poco los piratas del pelirrojo volvieron a tener ese ambiente festivo que habían tenido hasta que Benn escucho a Luffy tratar de decir groserías.

Benn dio una calada a su cigarro.

-¿Dónde carajos se habría metido Shanks que no llega?

Desde ayer en la noche había estado raro, el pelirrojo incluso se había saltado el desayuno pero suponía que ya debía haber salido de su camarote o al menos eso esperaba, le daría un par de horas mas.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que los sonidos de las risas, cervezas chocando, zapateos entre otros ruidos provocados por los piratas del Red Force llenaron el ambiente, las bromas, las anécdotas e historias no hicieron falta.

Benn sintió el Haki de su Capitán.

Mierda.

El segundo al mando volteo escaneando el bar para darse cuenta de que algunos de los pobladores que habían empezado a entrar al bar estaban desmayados al igual que algunos de los tripulantes del Red Force.

Doble mierda.

Benn observo a los piratas en pie, algunos se veían algo aturdidos.

-¿Benn?

-¿Segundo al mando?

Para el segundo al mando la duda en los piratas era mas que clara.

-Todos esperaremos a que Shanks llegue.

Los piratas consientes asintieron algo reticentes a la idea de esperar cuando podían buscar la razón que había alterado a su Capitán pero si de algo podían estar mas que seguros era de que Shanks podía con cualquier pirata o marin que se le pusiese enfrente, confiaban ciegamente en su Capitán. Confiaban en Shanks y temían desobedecer a Benn casi tanto como desobedecer una orden directa de Shanks.

Benn soltó un suspiro frustrado ante la nueva situación pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era que Shanks debía tener sus razones, esperaría hasta que llegase.

* * *

Shanks quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

¡Garp!

¡Luffy!

¡Garp!

¡Su Chiquilla!

¡Garp!

¡Su pequeña y adorable Anchor!¡emparentada con ese troglodita!

¡¿Es que el mundo había perdido el sentido?!

¡Luffy!¡Su chiquilla!¡Su Anchor! Era la NIETA del mayor troglodita que había navegado por los Blues, la Grand Line y New World; aun recordaba todos los encuentros que había tenido con Garp en parte de su adolescencia y NO quería volver a probar ese ¨puño del amor¨. Oscuros y vergonzosos recuerdos.

Shanks se jalo el sombrero de paja.

¿Cómo era posible que tan adorable chiquilla fuese la NIETA de ESE marin?

El pelirrojo gruño frustrado.

¡¿Cómo es que nadie le había dicho que Garp era quien vivía en Foosha?!

 _¨…hay una isla cerca de aquí, pero esta bajo la jurisdicción de una persona que pertenece a la marina, no se quien pero para proteger una isla entera debe de tener un alto cargo…¨_

Ya recordaba.

Ugh. Benn lo mataría.

Shanks volvió a jalarse el sombrero.

¡Su chiquilla era nieta de Garp!

El pelirrojo quería tirarse a llorar o empezar a golpearse contra cualquier superficie hasta quedar inconsciente, quien sabia y cuando despertara de esa inconciencia todo habría resultado ser solo una horrible pesadilla.

-¿Shanks, qué le pasa a Makino?

Shanks dejo de apretar su sombrero al escuchar la voz preocupada de Luffy. ¿Cuándo había llegado?. No había escuchado a la pequeña llegar. El pelirrojo bajo la mirada hacia la pequeña figura temblorosa de pelinegra quien se encontraba arrodilla cerca del cuerpo inconsciente de la cantinera.

Mierda. Shanks había estado tan concentrado en su crisis interna que había olvidado mantener el control de su Haki. Si su haki se había soltado eso solo significaba que casi todos en la isla debían de estar desmayados. Shanks volvió a ver en dirección de la pequeña Luffy. ¿Cómo era que su chiquilla seguía consiente?. Ahora que recordaba, Luffy había estado consiente aquella vez que solto su Haki antes de su primera partida de Foosha. ¿Acaso Luffy tenia..?

Mátenlo, simplemente mátenlo.

Shanks miro a la pequeña pelinegra agitar el cuerpo inconsciente de Makino. Shanks solo hallaba una explicación del porque Luffy seguía consiente y aquello no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

Luffy sentía que sus ojos se aguaban. La pequeña había tratado de despertar a Makino pero esta no mostraba ningún signo de despertar pronto.

-Mierda.

Luffy olvido por un segundo la inconciencia de Makino y sus ojos llorosos solo para observar a su ídolo y esa misma palabra que había oído en el Bar de Makino.

-¿Mierierda?

El pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos. Ya lidiaría con aquello luego.

Shanks cargo a la pequeña pelinegra como si cargase a un cachorro, Luffy no dudo en sostenerse de su ídolo.

-No lo repitas.

La pequeña asintió solo para segundos después volver la mirada hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Makino.

Shanks vio con preocupación como los ojos de Luffy se llenaban de lagrimas.

-¿Makino..?

Para el Capitán del Red Force era común ver personas desmayadas pero para Luffy no. Shanks decidió que lo mejor era sonreírle a Luffy como si no pasase nada, no quería asustarla y que se pusiese a llorar, su pequeña Anchor no estaba hecha para llorar.

-Makino decidió tomar una pequeña siesta.

La pequeña miro por unos segundos al Capitán pirata para luego empezar a alternar su mirada entre Makino y Shanks. Luffy recordó las palabras de Lucky Roo, las siestas de la tarde estaban de moda pero nunca había considerado a Makino como alguien que siguiese las modas. La pequeña acepto la respuesta del pelirrojo pero otra duda había aparecido en su cabeza por lo que no dudo ni un segundo en mirar con sus curiosos ojos a su ídolo.

-¿No le dolerá la espada si duerme en el suelo?

Shanks soltó una risotada por la ocurrencia de la pequeña aunque en cierto modo se sentía aliviado y agradecido por lo crédula que podía llegar a ser.

-Dahahaha nunca cambies, Anchor.

La pequeña movió la cabeza hacia un lado de manera adorable.

-¿Eh?

Tal si debiese preocuparse por lo crédula que era aunque ya lo haría en otra ocasión, aun necesitaba asimilar la ascendencia de la pequeña.

-No es nada.-Shanks se hizo una nota mental de hablar de todo aquello con Benn.-¿Qué me dices de hacer algunos castillos de arena mientras esperamos a que Makino se despierte?

Luffy asintió vigorosamente.

Para cuando Makino despertó lo primero que escucho fueron risas mas que conocidas, tal vez las primera pregunta que se aglomerase en su mente debían ser sobre el porque se encontraba recostada en el suelo pero la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente fue cuándo tomo la siesta de la tarde y porque si ella no las solía tomar. La cantinera se sentó y observo que el sol aun seguía lo suficientemente alto por lo que no debía de haber pasado mucho tiempo. Makino agradeció haberse puesto una cantidad grande de bloqueador solar esa mañana. La peli verde se levanto lentamente sacudiéndose la falda, tal vez le dio una insolación. A Makino no le fue difícil encontrar al pirata pelirrojo y a la pequeña Luffy quienes al parecer estaban construyendo un castillo de arena, la escena era tan adorable que Makino no pudo evitar sonreír.

Shanks ya se había percatado del despertar de la peli verde pero decidió dejar que esta se adaptase nuevamente a su entorno y crease ella misma una explicación plausible de su estado.

Makino se acerco cuidadosamente hasta donde Luffy no paraba de reír mientras intentaba colocar las conchas marinas en la punta de cada torre a lo que Shanks la ayudaba para que no destrozase el castillo de arena.

Para cuando Luffy coloco la ultima concha marina con la ayuda de Shanks, un flash la segó tanto a ella como a Shanks. La pequeña y el pirata parpadearon un par de veces en lo que volvían a visualizar de manera correcta.

Makino soltó algunas risas.

-Es para el recuerdo.

Tanto Luffy como Shanks miraron de manera acusadora el Den Den Mushi con cámara en las manos de la peli verde.

Makino tuvo ciertas ganas de tomar otra foto a esas expresiones tan parecidas, luego le agradecería a Yassop por prestarle su Den Den Mushi.

Luffy dejo de mirar al Den Den Mushi para mirar a Makino con una enorme sonrisa que derretiría el corazón del bandido mas maquiavélico.

-¡Makino, despertaste!

La sonrisa de la pequeña contagio a la cantinera quien también dio una sonrisa a la pequeña.

-Lo siento mucho, no se que me paso.

-Es bueno que despertases, no te queríamos molestar mientras descansabas.

Makino asintió.

-Gracias, Capitán. Creo que el sol me afecto.

El estomago de Luffy gruño y la mirada de los dos adultos se centraron en la pequeña.

Shanks suspiro aliviado ante lo oportuno que era el hambre de Luffy.

-¿Volvemos?

Luffy se paro de un salto.

-¿Carne?

Shanks cargo a Luffy y la acomodo en uno de sus brazos.

-La que quieras, chiquilla.

Makino soltó unas pequeñas risas, por como Shanks miraba a Luffy podía asegurar que la pequeña le tenia bailando en la palma de su mano y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello.

El camino al bar fue llenado por las risas de la peli verde y del pelirrojo al escuchar la difícil decisión que afrontaban la pequeña Luffy. ¿Carne asada o horneada? Para la pequeña era una decisión de vida o muerte.

Cuando Shanks fue caminando por la villa suspiro aliviado ya que todos se encontraban consientes a la vez que comentaban sobre el potente sol y los desmayos que podía llegar a causar, agradecía que todos llegasen a esa conclusión.

Makino fue la primera en entrar al bar seguida de Shanks quien aun mantenía a Luffy en un brazo.

Benn apenas vio a su capitán cruzar las puertas no dudo ni un segundo en ir a su encuentro, este le debía muchas explicaciones.

Benn dio un cabeceo en dirección a Makino quien simplemente le dio una sonrisa.

Shanks levanto su mano libre en forma de saludo.

-Yo! Benn!

Luffy miro por un segundo a su ídolo antes de hacer el mismo gesto con la mano en dirección a Benn.

-Yo! Segundo al Mando!

Benn por un segundo casi mira horrorizado a la pequeña. ¿También tenia que imitar ese saludo tan informal?. Benn prefirió no hacerse de mas preocupaciones y mirar con el ceño fruncido a su capitán, por el bien de su cabello azabache.

-¿Dónde estaba, Shanks?

El nombrado dio una sonrisa algo boba a su segundo.

Benn reconoció al instante que algo andaba mal con su Capitán pero sabia que este le diría lo que pasaba cuando lo creyese oportuno.

-Fui a caminar con la pequeña Anchor y Makino. ¡Hicimos un castillo de arena!

Aquella alegre declaración fue un puñal directo para el corazón de Rockstar.

Yassop palmeo la espalda del vendado pirata aunque no era como si él estuviese en mejores condiciones.

Luffy miro con sus grandes ojos al pelirrojo.

-¿Carne?

-En un segundo les traigo su comida y una botella de sake para usted, Capitán.

Sin lugar a dudas, Makino había ganado un pedestal en la cabeza de Shanks.

Makino camino a prisa para solo segundos después desaparecer detrás de la barra.

Shanks empezó a caminar en la misma dirección que la cantinera. Benn siguió a su capitán, quien empezó a balancear a una risueña Luffy, hasta la barra. Shanks sentó a Luffy en un asiento para luego el sentarse en otro pero la pequeña rápidamente salto a la falda del pirata, el pelirrojo simplemente rio ante la ocurrencia y dejo ser a la pequeña.

Benn simplemente se sentó en el asiento contiguo al pelirrojo, ya luego trataría con Shanks y su inclinación por la loliconeria.

-Soltaste tu Haki.

-Luego hablaremos de esto.

Benn asintió, aquel no era el mejor lugar para ese tipo de charlas, en especial cuando Luffy empezaba a mirarles con esos enormes ojos negros llenos de curiosidad.

Shanks apenas entro al bar había visto a sus nakamas de lo mas tensos pero eso no era lo que le había llamado la atención sino que su francotirador y su mas reciente miembro estaban llenos de golpes y vendas.

-¿Qué les sucedió a Rockstar y a Yassop?

-Unos barriles les cayeron encima.

Shanks enarco una ceja, aquello sonaba demasiado conveniente.

-Eso es una mierierda.

Benn fruncio el ceño.

Shanks empezó a sudar balas, aquello no era bueno.

-Oi chiquilla, no digas malas palabras.

Yassop se puso pálido y Rockstar rezaba a cuanto santo se le venia a la mente, el recuerdo de lo que Benn les hizo aun estaba demasiado fresco en sus mentes.

Luffy miro a Shanks con un puchero.

-Pero tu lo dijiste.

Ambos piratas vendados corrieron hacia Shanks y se arrodillaron en posición de dogeza.

-¡ROGAMOS PIEDAD!

Luffy rio por la acción de los piratas vendados mientras que Shanks miro extrañado a sus tripulante. ¿Qué habría pasado mientras no estaba?

-No les hagan caso, la idiotez les aumento por tantos golpes que les di.. dieron los barriles.

Shanks miro incrédulo a su segundo. ¿Qué habrían hecho Rockstar y Yassop para provocar su ira?

-Aja.

Benn podía oír la incredulidad en la voz de Benn pero aun así dedico toda su atención a la pequeña Luffy.

-Ahora, Lu, porque no me cuentas como es eso que Shanks dijo una mala palabra delante tuya.

Shanks sudo balas y el aura oscura que Benn empezaba a emitir no ayudaba mucho a relajarlo.

-Benn, todo tiene una muy buena exp…-

El segundo al mando apago su cigarro en uno de los ceniceros de la barra haciendo callar lo que Shanks fuese a decir.

 _Oh- Oh._

Luffy miro con un adorable puchero la forma en la que Benn molestaba a Shanks, o al menos así era para ella.

-No estoy hablando contigo, Ca-pi-tan.

La pequeña se abrazo al cuello de Shanks a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada que trataba y fallaba monumentalmente en ser amenazante.

-No moleste a Shanks.

El nombrado abrazo de vuelta a la pequeña. ¡Si es que era adorable tratando de defenderle!

Benn gruño.

-No lo molesto.

-¡Si lo haces!

-No lo hago.

-¡Si lo haces!

-No lo hago.

-¡Que si lo haces!

-No lo..-Benn dejo la frase inconclusa al darse cuenta que estaba discutiendo con una niña de 6 años.-dejémoslo por ahora.

Shanks revolvió de lo mas feliz los cabellos de su chiquilla, sin lugar a dudas su pequeña Anchor le había salvado el pellejo.

-Si, Benn, piensa en tus canas.

Aquella ultima palabra llamo la atención de la menor quien cambio su puchero por una mirada curiosa hacia el Segundo al mando, ella sabían que eran las canas ya que siempre las veía en la cabeza del viejo alcalde pero hasta ahora nunca había visto ni una sola en la cabeza de Benn. ¿Las escondería?

-¿Canas?¿tienes canas, Segundo al mando?

La pequeña quería comprobar aquello por lo que se soltó del cuello de Shanks para lanzarse, o intentar ya que Shanks la detuvo, sobre el cabello de Benn.

Makino apenas salió con los platos de comida y escucho el ruido que hacían Luffy y los piratas no dudo en apurar el paso, Luffy era muy insistente cuando quería algo pero siempre había una cosa que calmaba su curiosidad.

-Aquí tienen.

Makino dejo un plato con una porción por lo menos para tres personas y un vaso de jugo de naranja frente al asiento vacío que suponía era de la pequeña pelinegra.

-¡Carne!

Luffy dejo olvidados a los piratas para concentrarse en su único y real gran amor, su divina carne asada. La pequeña se sentó en el asiento que en un principio Shanks la había colocado.

-¡Gracias, Makino!

-Come despacio, Lu-La pequeña pelinegra disminuyo la velocidad. Makino coloco un plato con la misma porción de comida frente al Capitán pirata así como una botella de sake-aquí tiene, Capitán.

-Gracias, Makino.

A la cantinera se le ruborizaron ligeramente las mejillas antes de que fuese a atender a los pescadores que empezaban a entrar en el bar.

-Dices una palabra mas y te asesino.

Shanks miro a Benn quien prendió otro cigarrillo, el pelinegro lucia bastante despeinado.

-Calma, Benn, no es para tanto.

-Una sola palabra mas y te A-S-E-S-I-N-O.

El brillo de peligro en la mirada de Benn fue suficiente para acallar a Shanks quien se juro a si mismo esperar un rato hasta que su segundo se calmase.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	17. Capitulo 16: Lazos parte II

**Holaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, esta vez no me demore tanto! ;).**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: Holaaaa! si paso bastante desde la act. pero ahora no dejare tan olvidado el fic. sorry, debio haber estado tan oscuro como el perla negra Y^Y. Choca esa aleta, somos dos miedosas a la oscuridad. De verdad siento mucho la demora y todo, fue un abandono total pero que usare la idea, me dara un no se que describir todo lo que Shanks sentira!. jajajaj me alegra que te gustase, la crisis existencial de Shanks fue unica y eso que no saben nada de Dragon lol... si algo que nunca pasara sera que Shanks le tenga compasión a las honorables futuras canas de Benn... este cap sin lugar a dudas te hara recordar cada momento lolicon de Shanks, lo siento pelirrojo pero no pude evitar hacer lo que hice u.u ...Te saque del rincon otra vez!**

 **onepiece1590: Awwww gracias! me encante que te encante! ¿Que puedo decir?Yassop y Rock star no aprenden :), y Lu bn ella cree que Benn intimida a Shanks e.e si supira la realidad. La reaccion de Benn se vera en este cap. Y gracias por agregar este fic a tus favoritos, tamb adoro al fem Luffy. Lu es adorable sea hombre o mujer.**

 **ceciimanassero4: La verdad que yo tambien queria que todos descubriesen la familiaridad de Garp y Luffy. Ya ni se el numero de veces que he aplicado la logica de Lu(una muy buena cabe decir). OMFG! Soy fanatica de los fic de Lu con barba Blanca *w* amo cuando les ponen en el mismo barco, incluso estoy escribiendo una historia de Lu con los piratas de barba blanca y una fruta diferente lol.**

 **Delfi: Holaaaa! sorry por haber dejado tanto el fic, no me habia dado cuenta hasta que vi la fecha de actualizacion y-y. Ya no me ausentare tanto.**

 **Psdt. Marco es sexy!**

 **One Piece no me pertenece... Hubiese puesto mas extras de Ace con Barba Blanca!**

* * *

 **Cap. 16: Lazos parte II**

El segundo al mando se dejo caer en uno de las cajas de municiones que Yassop había apilado para luego colocarse una mano en la frente.

¿Cómo era posible?¿Como?

¿Como carajos se habían metido en esto?

Benn se pudo imaginar cualquier cosa pero nunca se imagino que cuando Shanks lo saco casi a rastras del bar de Makino le dijera lo inimaginable, lo impensable. ¡Por Roger, si aquello era la suerte de un hombre que golpea a un Dragón Celestial o peor!

No. No. No. ¡NO!

Benn no solo se había quedado en shock y dejado que su mente se desconectase de su cuerpo sino que también había tenido una película mental de todo el tiempo que habían pasado desde que Shanks le había dicho que había rechazado el puesto de shishibukai. De todas las cosas en las que su idiota Capitán los podía haber metido esta sin lugar a dudas entraba en las 20 peores.

Benn se sacudió la cabeza.

¡ _Céntrate_!. No, aquello debía ser solo una broma pesada de Shanks, si eso debía ser. El pelinegro levanto la mirada para ver la mirada seria de su Capitán. Rogaba por que solo fuese una broma.

-No jodas.

Shanks soltó un suspiro. Ya había esperado esa negación por parte de su segundo.

-No es joda, Benn.

El pelinegro apretó la mandíbula y los puños, incluso se había olvidado del cigarrillo en su boca.

-Simplemente dime.–Benn relajo la mandíbula al sentir el sabor amargo del tabaco, dejo caer el cigarrillo.– ¿Como es que esto sucedió?.

Eso mismo era lo que Shanks quería saber, aunque en el fondo creía que esa era la razón por la que habían permanecido en Villa Foosha por tanto tiempo.

-No tengo idea.–Shanks toco de manera inconsciente su sombrero, aquella acción no paso desapercibida para el Segundo al mando del Red Force, quien sabia que Shanks solo tocaba su sombrero cuando algo le recordaba a Gol D. Roger.

Benn se levanto con decicion a la vez que sacudía sus pantalones.

-Tenemos que dejar la Villa, Capitán. Mientras mas rápido, mejor.

A Shanks se le crisparon todos los bellos del cuerpo, como si la sola idea de dejar Villa Foosha en aquel momento le diera un pánico peor que todo lo que había experimentado hasta aquel momento.

-No, no tenemos.–Shanks se coloco a la defensiva, no sabia cuando pero ya había dejado que su Haki hiciese presión a su alrededor, no lo suficiente para desmayar a toda la Villa pero si el suficiente para dar una advertencia a quien se encontrara cerca de él. No, no dejarían Foosha. No aun.

Benn capto el mensaje.

El pelinegro se sintió incomodo por la presión a su alrededor pero aun así se mantuvo firme en su posición, quedarse solo significaba exponerse a un peligro.

-Somos un blanco demasiado fácil por si no te haz dado cuenta, Capitán.–Benn sabia que su Capitán no quería salir de la isla pero también sabia que antepondría la seguridad de la tripulación ante cualquier deseo que tuviese.

Shanks dejo de ejercer la presión que había ejercido con su Haki.

-Lo se, pero aun así no podemos irnos. No aun.

–Shanks, no es cualquiera de quien estamos hablando, es Garp.–Benn estaba a punto de revolverse los cabellos, estaba mas que exasperado y estresado.– De todas las cosas posibles tuvimos que involucrarnos con la nieta de Garp. LA NIETA DE G-A-R-P.

 _Solo faltaba que le dijeran que Luffy era la hija de un Revolucionario. _Si, claro. Como si eso fuese a pasar.__

 _¿Por qué Shanks no le escucho cuando dijo que se fueran de la Villa?._

Había tratado un sin numero de veces de decirle que ya era mucho el tiempo que habían estado en la isla, mas aun, en la Villa pero Shanks nunca le hizo caso. Idiota.

 _¿Por qué tenían que conocer a Luffy?._

Benn tenia la plena seguridad de que si Shanks no hubiese visto a Luffy o tan siquiera la hubiese conocido, no hubiesen permanecido el tiempo que llevaban en la isla.

 _¿Por qué justo cuando se decidían alejar de la marina les pasaba esto?._

Benn gruño.

Shanks podía entender la preocupación de su Segundo pero aun así tenia que decirle sobre su otro descubrimiento, uno que por mas vueltas que le diese solo le hacia llegar a una conclusión.

-Eso no es todo, Benn.

El nombrado dejo sus tortuosos pensamientos solo para ver a su Capitán.

-¿No?–Shanks nego.

¿Qué faltaba, Edward Newgate usando tutu?

-Me temo que no, hay algo que es aun mas importante.

 _¿Ahora, que?¿Acaso, Shanks…?_

Benn tuvo un pensamiento, un solo pensamiento que casi le hace escupir sangre y empezar a maldecir como poseso. El segundo al mando solo se imaginaba una cosa.

Benn miro de lo mas serio al pelirrojo.

–Shanks, por el amor que le tienes a tu sombrero dime que no te enamoraste de la niña.

Shanks soltó un suspiro. Sabia que su segundo podía haber sabido algo del asunto, seguramente lo de Luffy había pasado con anterioridad y Benn no se lo había dicho. Tenia que hablar con Benn detalladamente de las habilidades de Luffy…

-¡¿Que?!– A Shanks casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

¿Cómo Benn podía pensar aquello? ¡Si era prácticamente un pirata modelo!

Benn maldijo como poseso. Shanks no negó nada.

-Mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda!–El segundo al mando del Red Force cogió a Shanks del cuello de la camisa.– Te advertí mantener tu distancia de la chiquilla pero nunca me haces caso, maldito lolicon.

Los ojos de Benn prácticamente desprendían fuego homicida.

Shanks trago grueso. ¿Cómo era que su Segundo, su mano derecha y amigo, tuviese ese concepto de él?. Si bien pasaba bastante tiempo con Luffy nunca había hecho nada inapropiado.

-Benn.–Shanks coloco las manos encima de las de su segundo tratando de que soltase su camisa. Benn apretó aun mas fuerte.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora, que? ¡¿me vas a decir que quieres un puta boda?!.–Shanks se quedo mudo a lo que Benn lo sacudió del cuello de la camisa. Benn juraba que si era como creía haría que su Capitán entrara en razón a punta de sacudidas o tal vez buscase un párroco. Luffy se vería bien en un vestido de novia en miniatura. Arrggg Shanks ya le estaba contagiando su loliconeria. Benn volvió a sacudir a su Capitán– ¿Sabes cuanto me cuesta mantener la reputación de la tripulación? ¡¿Lo sabes?!

Shanks se deshizo como pudo del agarre de Benn.

-Benn si no te calma solo llegaras a conclusiones aun mas erróneas de las que ya tienes.

 _Y te saldrán canas._ Shanks había aprendido la lección de la ultima vez, además Luffy no se encontraba cerca para que le defendiera de lo que Benn le puede hacer si es que decía aquello.

Benn soltó un gruñido pero asintió. Tenia que planear una boda de manera tranquila, la pequeña Luffy se lo merecía.

-Habla, pero si no me gusta lo que dices nos vamos quieras o no.– El pelinegro saco un cigarro de su bolsillo para ponérselo en la boca y encenderlo, necesitaba algo que le relajase.

Shanks negó.

-Nos quedaremos hasta que vea oportuno irnos y esa es mi decisión.–Benn apretó su cigarro, como quería objetar pero un vistazo a Shanks le dijo que era mas que claro que aquello iba en serio y nadie le iba a detener.–No estoy pidiendo opiniones, nos quedaremos hasta que vea oportuno irnos.

Benn asintió.

-Entiendo.–El segundo al mando dio una larga calada a su cigarro–¿Qué hay de Luffy?–¿Qué le quedaría mejor a la pequeña?¿Blanco marfil o blanco puro?

Shanks se acomodo el sombrero de paja a la vez que suspiraba.

-No es lo que piensa.– Su segundo al mando era un mal pensado.

Benn entrecerró los ojos de manera suspicaz a la vez que daba otra calada a su cigarro.

-Demasiado interés en la chiquilla como para que solo andes por ahí jugando con ella por diversión.

Shanks bufo solo para que al momento siguiente volviese a tener una expresión de lo mas seria.

-Luffy no se desmayo cuando solté mi Haki.

Benn casi se atora con el humo de su cigarro.

-No es posible.–Aquello era imposible, es mas, era impensable a menos que.. no, no era posible. ¿Cómo era tan siquiera posible en el East Blue?. Benn miro con el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo.–¿Shanks, acaso Luffy tiene..?

Shanks asintió y Benn no supo en que idioma maldecir. Aquello era peor que si Shanks fuese un lolicon.

Shanks sabia que su segundo también llegaría a la misma conclusión que él, aunque a él le había costado aceptarlo, es mas, nunca lo hubiese creído si es que no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos.

-Estoy seguro de que así es–Benn maldijo.–Luffy debe tener el Haoshoku no Haki.

El pelinegro apago su cigarrillo.

-Santa mierda.–Aquello era lo mismo que ganar una lotería en mala o buena suerte dependiendo en como se viese.

Shanks se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé lo mismo cuando llegue a esa conclusión.

El hecho de que la pequeña y adorable Luffy tuviese el Haoshoku no Haki hacía que todo lo que pensasen cambiase drásticamente. Absolutamente todo.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa, cierto?

Shanks endureció su expresión, por supuesto que sabia lo que aquello significaba pero aun así dejaría ala penque a su aire. Luffy era alguien quien debía ser libre.

-Las decisiones del futuro de Luffy son de ella, no nuestras ni las de nadie mas.

Por los años que llevaban no solo como Capitán y Segundo al Mando sino también como amigos ,Benn, podía entender los pensamientos que Shanks tenia en torno a esa nueva información sobre la menor.

-Apenas Garp se entere de que la pequeña Luffy tiene el Haoshoku no Haki la meterá en la Marina cueste lo que le cueste.–Benn sabia que los de la marina no perderían la oportunidad de tener entre sus filas a un usuario de Haki tan poco común aunque estaba mas que seguro que Garp trataría de meter a su nieta en la Marina así no tuviese el Haoshoku no Haki.

Shanks relajo el rostro al esbozar una sonrisa ladina, una sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba.

Benn sintió un escalofrió subirle por la columna. _Esto no es bueno._

-Eso es si se da cuenta.–El pelirrojo sabia que lo que haría era mas que arriesgado pero aun así ganaría algo de tiempo, tiempo que le compraría a Luffy.

-Capitán, nuestra estancia esta teniendo impacto en la chiquilla y lo sabes,–Shanks simplemente se encogió de hombros, para la exasperación de Benn.– entre mas tiempo pase contigo mas se afinara su uso del Haki.

Shanks negó con la cabeza.

-Así no es como funciona y Luffy aun no lo despierta ni creo que lo haga pronto.–Benn alzo una ceja. Shanks casi nunca hablaba sobre el uso de su Haki a menos no en términos específicos.– Para cada persona es diferente como desbloquear su Haki, con Luffy lo mas seguro sea que tenga que tener un shock emocional tan fuerte que ni su cuerpo lo pueda soportar y eso demorara un largo tiempo así como también puede que nunca suceda.

O al menos eso esperaba el pelirrojo con el sombrero de paja, ya que si alguna vez su chiquilla llegaba a experimentar un dolor tan grande estaba mas que seguro que no solo despertaría su Haki sino que también perdería una parte de si misma si es que no tenia a nadie quien le diese soporte. Shanks deseaba que Luffy nunca en su vida experimentase un dolor como el que necesitaba para despertar el Haoshuko no Haki.

Benn miro dudoso a su Capitán.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Shanks cambio totalmente su expresión por su típica sonrisa boba, misma sonrisa que usaba cerca de Luffy, misma sonrisa que hacia que Benn lo tachara de lolicon.

-En cierto sentido, mi chiquilla tiene una mentalidad fuerte.–Benn se palmeo la frente a lo que Shanks soltó una carcajada antes de volverse a poner serio.–Luffy ha aguantado mi Haki y no ha desbloqueado el suyo. No pasara nada, al menos no por ahora.

 _Y ojala Luffy nunca experimentase un dolor tan fuerte como el que necesitara._ Shanks deberás esperaba aquello aunque tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba a ir mal.

Benn pensó por un momento en las palabras del pelirrojo antes de mirarle de manera suspicaz.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas, Shanks?

Puede que Shanks por su usual modo despreocupado no pareciese alguien muy inteligente, algunos lo tachaban de idiota, algunas veces Benn también lo hacia pero si es que el pelirrojo capitán del Red Force realmente fuese un idiota no hubiese sobrevivido en New World, no hubiese hecho su propia tripulación, no se hubiese forjado un nombre por si mismo, no hubiese enfrentado en mas de una ocasión a la marina o los piratas mas fuertes como Kaido. Shanks no era un idiota, aunque lo pareciese, era alguien que analizaba la situación y creaba múltiples planes en el momento. Pero era un vago enamorado de la botella.

Shanks se encogió de hombros.

-Nos quedaremos un tiempo para ver la evolución de Luffy.

Benn saco otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo para ponérselo en la boca y encenderlo.

-Es peligroso.– El pelinegro dio una profunda calada.

El capitán del Red Force asintió.

-Lo se.

Benn dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y dejo que el humo fuese llevado por la fresca brisa de la tarde.

-Estas arriesgándonos a todos, no solo a ti.–Lo que sea que Shanks pensase los pondría en peligro pero si su capitán era quien decía que se quedasen él no seria quien iría en contra de sus ordenes.

Shanks volvió a asentir.

-Eso también lo se.

Benn dio una calada profunda a su cigarrillo y dejo que su expresión se relajase por primera vez desde que se entero de la ascendencia de la pequeña Luffy.

-¿Y cuáles serán tus ordenes, Capitán?

Shanks relajo el rostro, al menos siempre tendría a Benn para que le diese apoyo.

-Permaneceremos en Villa Foosha un par de meses mas, si en ese tiempo Luffy no ha desbloqueado su Haki nos iremos.

Benn iba a asentir pero una idea cruzo por su cabeza, puede que hubiese estado regañando a Shanks para que no se encariñase con la pequeña pelinegra pero ya todos los tripulantes del Red Force se habían encariñado con Luffy. Además que eran pocos, escasos, los usuario del Haushoku no Haki.

-Tambien podríamos llevarla con nosotros, seria un tripulante mas.–Shanks frunció el ceño en dirección hacia su segundo.–No me mires así que bien sabes que es lo que conlleva ser una usuario del Haushoku no Haki.

Shanks lo sabia. Los problemas que traía el Haoushoku no Haki eran mayores que las ventajas pero aun así no quería quitarle a su chiquilla su libertad de elección, de algún modo tenia que ganarle tiempo por mas que la quisiera junto a él. Sacrificaría ser quien le enseñase a Luffy como usar su Haki por un mas de tiempo para ella misma.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo mejor será que no.

Benn sabia lo difícil que aquellas palabras fueron para su capitán, la postura deprimida de Shanks se lo decía.

-Entiendo. No lo volveré a mencionar.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos piratas dijo palabra alguna, ambos median la nueva información que tenían y el futuro incierto que ahora llevaban por delante. El viento empezó a volverse mas fresco. Pasado algunos minutos mas, Shanks se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de su Segundo.

-Benn.–La voz del pelirrojo sonó dudosa.–¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?

El Segundo al mando del Red Force quiso dar una calada a su cigarrillo pero este ya se había terminado, soltó un suspiro.

-De alguna forma todas tus locuras nos llevan a cosas buenas, Capitán.– Y era cierto. Todas las estupideces de Shanks, al menos la gran mayoría, siempre terminaban bien aunque le amargaban el hígado a Benn, el segundo al mando en ocasiones creía tener ulceras por culpa de Shanks y la tripulación del Red Force.

Shanks relajo el rostro y soltó un suspiro que no sabia que contenía

-Gracias, Benn.

El nombrado asintió a la vez que sacaba otro cigarro de su bolsillo y se lo ponía en la boca.

-Ahora. Por el amor que le tienes a tu sombreo y al sake, no arruines esto enamorándote de Luffy.– Benn encendió su cigarro ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que Shanks tenia la mandíbula casi desencajada.

-¡Es una chiquilla!

-¡Por eso mismo!

Shanks se palmeo la frente.

¿Cómo era que después de todo este tiempo Benn siguiese creyendo que iba a por Luffy con esas intensiones?. Bien, pasaba casi todo su tiempo con su chiquilla, jugaba con ella, no le prestaba atención a nadie mas, le contaba historias, le compraba golosinas, la cargaba, le hacia cosquillas, jugueteaba con ella, pero no iba con la pequeña con _esas_ intensiones.

 _Tan bien que iban._

Shanks soltó un suspiro.

-Solo llama al resto al barco y diles las noticias.–Shanks se sacudió sus ropas–Llevare a Luffy a su casa.

Antes de que Benn pudiese decir una sola palabra Shanks ya se había ido corriendo del barco como un niño que ha dicho algo que no debía decir.

-Lolicon.

* * *

 **Lo se, pongo a Benn de mal pensado pero me encanta que sea asi lol. ¿Preguntas?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	18. Capitulo 18: Escondidas

**Holaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, si ya se que para muchos me desapareci mas de un año en este fic y en serio lo siento hare que los siguientes cap no sean tan largos de esperar, promise!**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea, ANA(guest), kirtash96, Guest(guest), Mikaela, Delfi(guest), ceciimanassero4, Gold D. Anne(guest), onepiece1590... Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews!**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: ya se que me tarde y lo super siento!, ya no me demorare tanto.**

 **Psdt. Marco is sexy as hell!**

 **OP no me pertenece... Hubiese hecho que Hawky-chan conociese antes a Luffy.**

* * *

 **18\. Escondidas**

La pequeña pelinegra termino de contar y se descubrió los enormes ojos negros mirando en todas direcciones en busca de una cabellera pelirroja, pero en vista de que no se encontraba en ningún lugar cercano decidió empezar su búsqueda.

La pequeña Luffy corrió por todo el muelle de lo más emocionada, el juego había empezado y ella era la perseguidora. Yup, sería divertido. Atraparía a Shanks y él le compraría carne como recompensa. La pequeña no podía evitar que una sonrisa imposible se dejase ver en su rostro mientras que unas risillas escapaban de sus labios dejando encantados a los adultos que estaban a su alrededor y la veían correr de lo más alegre. Eran pocas las veces que la adorable chiquilla había jugado pero lo que esta ocasión hacia especial era que Shanks se había ofrecido a jugar con ella, Makino solía hacerlo y sino era ella lo hacia el alcalde, pero no era divertido cuando se dejaban encontrar fácilmente. Shanks le prometió que no se dejaría encontrar fácilmente.

La mayoría de los adultos de la villa no podían evitar preocuparse por la amistad que la pequeña mantenía con el pirata pelirrojo, pero al menos la pequeña se veía feliz y mientras no hubiese ningún problema por parte de los piratas no llamarían a Garp. Solo tenían que ver una amenaza por parte de los piratas y todos sacarían sus Den Den Mushis.

No muy lejos de ahí, Shanks sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

* * *

Benn se apretó el puente de la nariz y empezó un conteo mental hasta que sintió sus nervios calmarse.

El pelinegro nunca sabría que hizo para mecer aquello, enserio. ¿Acaso había insultado a alguna deidad en su vida pasada? ¿O es que había hecho grafiti en algún templo sacrosanto cuando era niño? ¿O es que alguna mujer lo maldijo? ¿O tal vez, alguien ahí arriba lo odiaba con pasión y locura?

Benn tomo una larga bocanada de aire solo para soltarla a suspiros cortos.

-¿Cómo diablos es que Shanks puede desparecer cinco barriles de sake sin que nadie se dé cuenta?– Si bien no había nadie alrededor, Benn exigía saber porque la última vez que había hecho el conteo de provisiones se había asegurado de poner una cadena y varios cables eléctricos alrededor junto con un lindo y educado letrero de 'Gusano borracho, toca el sake y te amarro al ancla'

Benn prefirió ahorrarse la cana y la ulcera que estaba más que seguro que vendrían si es seguía pensado en el sake extraviado, era mejor seguir con el conteo de provisiones.

-Los. Voy. A. Matar.– El segundo al mando tembló de ira mientras sujetaba un papel de AEIOU con la firma de Rockstar, otro con la de Yassop y otro con la de Lucky Roo.

No era suficiente que el Demonio mayor traído directamente del Averno se hubiese llevado el sake sino que sus compinches, estaba más que seguro de que Rock Star estaba de colado, habían tenido la osadía de llevarse los dulces y parte de la Carne. ¡¿Cómo demonios sacaron una caja de carne y tres de dulces sin que nadie se percatase?! Mataría al que le hubiese tocado la guardia de esta semana.

La seductora pared llamaba a gritos a que se golpease la cabeza en ella, pero no. Benn era un pirata con una voluntad fuerte.

El Segundo al Mando del Red Force dio unas cuantas respiraciones. Tenia que terminar el conteo de las provisiones… y calmarse o tendría canas… y arrugas.

¡Santa mierda! Shanks lo volvería un anciano antes de tiempo.

Benn dio una corta mirada hacia la pared, pero se contuvo, puede que fuese tentadora, pero necesitaba sus neuronas quien sabe que locuras les depararía el futuro.

La ceja del Segundo al Mando empezó a temblar.

-¿Cómo es que Shanks me convenció de unirme a la Tripulación?– El pelinegro estaba más que seguro que aquel día debió de haber hecho caso del relámpago que cayo apenas estrecho la mano de Shanks, o del cura que se persignaba a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba.

Benn termino de hacer el conteo y planeamiento de los días que tendrían con el número de provisiones y se dirigió al único lugar en donde podría encontrar a la única persona cuerda que había conocido desde que se unió a la Tripulación del Red Force. Makino era un ángel que escuchaba atentamente todos sus problemas y daba una comida espectacular.

Yeah necesitaba algo de alchol en su sistema o cometeria un genocidio.

* * *

Luffy ya había buscado en todos los lugares que frecuentaba con Shanks, desde los barriles en los que se escondían de Benn a los sacos de arena en los que tomaban la siesta, pero no había ni rastro del pelirrojo.

La pequeña observo todo el lugar con sus grandes ojos negros cuando detecto un par de sandalias de cuero bastante familiares, no dudo ni un segundo en echarse a correr.

-¡Shanks!

Doc casi sufre un infarto cuando fue dolorosamente despertado con un golpe en el estómago. La única razón por la cual el pirata no saco una jeringa e inmovilizo al cuerpo o saco su navaja y degolló el pequeño cuerpo aun parado encima suyo fue porque reconocería el pequeño peso de Luffy en cualquier lugar. Eso y Koko no había atacado.

-Lu.– El pirata negaría toda su vida que su voz sonó adolorida. –¿Te puedes bajar?

-Upsi. –Luffy aun algo decepcionada de no haber encontrado a Shanks, se bajó de un salto del estómago del pirata.

El doctor pirata juraba que Koko, el mono traidor, se estaba riendo a sus expensas.

La pequeña Luffy hizo un puchero mientras agacha la cabeza y Doc, el pobre doctor pirata, no tuvo corazón ni para reprenderla. Además, Koko estaba que le enseñaba los colmillos a Doc.

-¿Qué sucede, enana?

A la pequeña Luffy se le ilumino la mirada y una sonrisa imposible adorno su rostro.

Koko dejo de enseñar los dientes apenas vio feliz a la menor.

-Estoy buscando a Shanks. ¿Le has visto?

-Lo siento, Lu. No he visto al Capitán desde el desayuno. Trata de buscar en el barco, tal vez se esté escondiendo por ahí.

Al segundo siguiente que Luffy desapareció, Doc se preguntó a si mismo desde cuando su capitán se había vuelto tan infantil, más de lo que ya era claro está.

* * *

Shanks, a unos barriles de distancia de Doc y Koko, se partía de risa por como la pequeña pelinegra había despertado al doctor de su tripulación, sin lugar a dudas su chiquilla era un caso único.

Para cuando el pelirrojo dejo de reír, había perdido de vista a la pequeña.

Shanks dejo que su haki de observación ubicase a la menor y fuera en su dirección, quería ver que otros desastres podría causar su chiquilla, pero aun no la dejaría ganar.

* * *

La pequeña Luffy se enfrentaba al mismo problema que muchos marines, piratas y el Segundo al Mando del Red Force se habían enfrentado con la diferencia de que ella no cedería a la tentación de rendirse a medio camino y dejar que Shanks apareciese por su cuenta.

Luffy corrió por el Red Force buscando al pelirrojo, pero no le encontró, busco desde las duchas a los cuartos, del cuarto de provisiones (el cual saqueo un jamón) a la cocina, del cuarto de Shanks al de Benn, de la proa al mástil, pero sin resultados.

La pequeña Monkey hizo un adorable puchero solo para que al siguiente segundo agitase la cabeza. ¡No se podía rendir! ¡Tenía que encontrar a Shanks costase lo que costase!

Luffy iba a bajar del barco cuando vio la punta de un sombrero de paja. La menor no dudo ni un segundo en correr detrás de los barriles.

-¡Shanks!

Lucky Roo casi suelta su pierna de pavo por el shock.

-Lu, no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos.

La pequeña, aun colgada de la pared de barriles en la que se escondía Lucky, se percató de dos cosas; la primera, Lucky Roo estaba comiendo solo una caja completa de carne ¡sin haberle dicho nada, el muy tacaño!; la segunda, la pirata tenía un sombrero parecido al de Shanks pero sin el lazo rojo.

-¿Has visto a Shanks? ¡Estamos jugando a las escondidas y le voy a atrapar!

Lucky rio en buena gana, nadie había podido atrapar al Capitan cuando este se proponía a esconderse.

-Por aquí no ha pasado, enana. –El pirata dio otra mordida a su pierna de pavo. –Trata cerca de donde hacen las redes de pesca.

La pequeña asintió, pero no se fue. Lucky dio un suspiro antes de pasarle una pierna de pavo cocida a la menor.

-¡Gracias, Lucky!

-Solo no le digas a Benn que me viste.

Luffy asintió y se fue en el acto dejando a un Lucky preguntándose por qué su Capitán estaría extendiendo tanto el juego con la menor porque por lo que había visto, Luffy había de haber estado corriendo por horas.

* * *

Luffy pregunto al viejo Pepper que hacia las redes de pescar si es que había visto a Shanks pero este tampoco lo había visto en todo el día, ni él ni su hija Sesamo.

La pequeña algo más desanimada arrastro sus pies por el muelle. Si bien muchos niños de su edad ya hubiesen tirado la toalla, Luffy nunca se rendía cuando tenía algo entre ceja y ceja, y en ese momento estaba más que decidida a encontrar al pelirrojo.

No muy lejos de donde la pequeña se encontraba, Shanks casi llora al ver el aspecto descorazonado de la niña.

Luffy sacudió su cabeza dejando la actitud depresiva. ¡Encontraría a Shanks así fuese lo último que hiciese!

La pequeña pelinegra volvió a correr en busca del pelirrojo.

Rock Star y Yassop se habían estado peleando por la ultima barra de chocolate de su botín cuando vieron a la pequeña Luffy corriendo en su dirección y caer.

Silencio.

Yassop sudo balas y Rock Star empalideció. Ambos piratas corrieron en dirección a la pequeña y la levantaron en un santiamén, sabían lo que pasaría si no la calmaban pronto. La pequeña pelinegra soltó un gimoteo lastimero. Yassop ofreció la última barra de chocolate con una mano temblorosa y la cara de Luffy borro todo rastro de un futuro llanto.

Rock Star inspecciono a la pequeña y adorable pelinegra en busca de cualquier herida, pero no encontró ninguna para su buena suerte. Si algo le pasaba a Luffy, Shanks era el primero en una larga fila de personas en intentar asesinarlos.

-¿Mejor, enana?

La pequeña asintió.

Rock Star se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Puedes mantener esto en secreto de Benn?

Luffy se lo pensó, pero al final asintió, aunque no entendía por qué todos los piratas del Red Force parecían aterrorizados de Benn.

-¿Han visto a Shanks?

Ambos piratas negaron, pero fue Yassop quien contesto.

-No, Lu. Trata cerca del barco.

La pequeña negó.

-No está ahí, solo Lucky Roo.

Yassop suspiro y decidió hacer las cosas más rápidas. Si Luffy era feliz todos eran felices, era como una ley natural.

-Dame un segundo, Lu.

Luffy miro a Yassop con curiosidad mientras que Rock Star fruncía el ceño. Por su parte, Yassop uso su Haki de Observación encontrando a su Capitán en el lugar menos esperado.

El francotirador fruncio ligeramente el ceño pero lo relajo cuando se dirigio a la menor.

-Búscale en el Bar de Makino, estoy seguro de que para cuando llegues ahí estará.

La pequeña dio un salto y una sonrisa imposible en dirección a los piratas.

-¡Gracias, Yassop!

Y al igual que otras veces, Luffy desapareció en un parpadeo.

-Le arruinas la diversión del juego al hacer ese tipo de trampas.

Yassop se encogió de hombros.

-Shanks está que usa su Haki con la niña, no veo por qué yo no pueda ayudarle.

Rock Star suspiro.

-¿Deberíamos decirle a Benn? Benn no nos masacrara si le decimos.

El francotirador miro a su compañero como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

-Masacrara al Capitán, luego a quien le dio la idea a la enana y al final a nosotros por no decirle antes. Yo que tú me quedo calladito.

-¿Por qué así me veo más bonito?

Yassop rodo los ojos.

-Naciste feo, Rock Star, no hagas que El Segundo al mando te haga más feo.

-¿Hablan de Benn, chicos?

Rocks Star casi sufre un paro cardiaco, pero Yassop se veía más fresco que una lechuga.

-¡Capitán!

-¡Yo!

-La enana le está buscando. Le dije que lo encontraría en el Bar de Makino.

Shanks sudo frio ante la mirada acusadora del francotirador.

-Voy a buscarla. Adiosito~

Ambos piratas no tuvieron ni tiempo de parpadear cuando su Capitán despareció. En definitiva, Shanks y Luffy se parecían más cada día.

-En ocasiones me pregunto cómo es que seguimos vivos. –Rocks Star juraba que Shanks tenía la suerte del diablo porque de todos los problemas en las que los metía o se metían salían bien parados.

-No nos durara mucho si es que Benn se da cuenta de que Shanks está usando su Haki con la enana. –Apenas Yassop se dio cuenta de que Shanks estaba a solo unos barriles de distancia se dio cuenta de lo que su Capitán hacía con la pequeña. Shanks no era ni un padre y ya tenía un complejo de padre idiota.

Ambos piratas gruñeron. ¿Cómo era que seguían vivos?

-Estamos muertos.

-Creo que hasta aquí llegaron nuestras aventuras. –Yassop solo esperaba ver el Cartel de se Busca de su hijo.

* * *

Luffy camino tranquilamente mientras comía la barra de chocolate que Yassop y Rock Star le habían regalado. Estaba feliz, por fin atraparía a Shanks.

La pequeña ya casi cerca del Bar de Makino fue empujada por una mujer rubia con un pomposo vestido verde y unas uñas bastante largas.

-Muévete, niño.

La pequeña Luffy parpadeo un par de veces cuando vio que algo brillante se le cayó a la mujer.

* * *

Shanks se terminó de golpe una de la cerveza fría que Makino (Ángel caído del Cielo según Rock Star) le dio. El pelirrojo había corrido por toda una paralela para que su chiquilla no le viese y había triunfado en su cometido.

Shanks se relajó en espera de que llegase la adorable chiquilla.

Benn, sentado a un lado de Shanks, prefirió ahorrarse una ulcera y no preguntar a su Capitán por los barriles de licor desaparecido. Ya luego vería una forma de castigar al pelirrojo idiota que tenía por Capitán.

Shanks sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

Lentamente, el Capitán del Red Force, voltio a ver a su Segundo al Mando quien limpiaba con tranquilidad su arma. Shanks trago grueso.

-¿Sucede algo, Benn?

El mencionado no levanto ni siquiera la mirada de su labor, pero si dejo que una sonrisa maliciosa adornase su rostro.

-Nada por el momento, Capitán. – _Pero pronto._ Benn planeaba una dolorosa venganza.

El Segundo al Mando dejo que su sonrisa se agrandara y que en sus ojos apareciese una promesa dolorosa.

Shanks trago grueso. _¿Benn ya sabía que había asaltado las provisiones?_ Si ese era el caso estaba muerto.

-¿Aca..?– Shanks detuvo cualquier cosa que fuese a decir ya que las puertas del bar fueron estampadas.

Todo el ruido del bar se detuvo en un segundo viendo a la recién llegada quien camino directamente hacia el Capitán del Red Force. Algunos piratas envidiaron a Shanks. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres con cuerpos despampanantes siempre iban directamente hacia él? Nadie lo sabía, ni el mismo Shanks.

Benn enarco una ceja ante la rubia quien se paró frente a Shanks, si la expresión de la fémina decía algo, aquel encuentro no sería agradable. El segundo al mando no le hubiese importado mucho la situación de no ser porque la fémina parecía una mujer joven, alguien que estaba o acababa de salir de la adolescencia.

La mujer miro al pelirrojo como si de un sucio insecto se tratase. Yep, el encuentro no sería agradable. Benn y otras piratas alrededor se preguntaron en que idiotez se habría metido ahora su Capitán.

-Al fin te encontré, infeliz.

Shanks se encontraba confundido.

-¿La conozco?– Sumamente confundido.

La rubia soltó una pequeña exclamación molesta y apunto con un dedo acusador al pelirrojo.

Oh Santo Sake. ¡¿Esas eran garras?!

-Después de dejarme sola en la habitación que compartimos por tres días en la que me prometiste el mundo, ahora dices que no me conoces. Eres un maldito bastardo.

-¡¿QUE?!– Shanks no sabía quién soltó una exclamación más fuerte Benn, su Tripulación, Makino o el mismo. El pelirrojo se acaro la garganta. El aura asesina de Benn era sofocante, sentía su vida en peligro. Un inminente peligro. – Señorita, no la conozco.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos y Shanks juro que la mujer parecía indecisa entre darle una cachetada o no.

-¿Acaso no estuviste en Logue Town hace unos cinco meses?

Shanks se tensó al igual que todos en el Bar.

Todos los ocupantes del Bar miraban a Shanks como esperando que dijese algo que lo salvase, o casi todos, Benn seguía amasando un aura asesina que podría a Sengoku verde de envidia.

El pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta.

-Si, estuve en Logue Town con mi Tripulación, pero eso no quiere decir que la tenga que conocer, no se ni su nombre. – Shanks miro en todas direcciones de lo más desesperado. –¿Algo de ayuda aquí?

Shanks trago seco por la mirada asesina que le mandaba su Segundo al Mando. Oh, sacrosanto Sake. Benn lo iba a castrar.

-¿Podría especificarme su _situación,_ señorita?

-Tess. –Benn asintió. – Este desgraciado, porque otro calificativo no tiene, me sedujo hacia su cama sin importarle cuantas veces lo rechazara. ¡No le importo que en ese tiempo fuese menor de edad! –Shanks aun en tal shock horrorizado no hizo caso a la exclamación de Makino y los ligeros silbidos de admiración de algunos de sus tripulantes, se preguntó a que Dios había ofendido para que aquello le estuviese pasando. –Me trajo desde las mejores joyas que hubiese llegado a ver a los más finos licores. Me llevo flores y finos chocolates. Me llevo a bailar y a las casas de apuestas. El.. – Tess soltó un pequeño gimoteo lastimero. –Me prometió el One Pie-

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el pelirrojo quien trago grueso. Las cosas iban peor y peor.

El silencio en el bar era tal que incluso cuando Benn encendió su cigarro se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Shanks suprimió un escalofrió cuando la mirada penetrante de Benn fue dirigida en su dirección.

-Así que aceptas que estuviste con la señorita.

El pelirrojo negó firmemente con la cabeza y con los brazos.

-¡Eso tampoco!

-Tu.. ¡Como te atreves! –Tess con el rostro rojo de ira dio un pisotón como una niña a la cual no le dan lo que exige. –¡¿Si no me reconoces a mí tampoco reconocerás a tu hijo?!

-¡¿HIJO?!– Esta vez Shanks estaba seguro que su grito fue el más fuerte en el Bar.

El Capitán del Red Force se cayó de sentón mientras hacía cuentas mentales. ¡Por el One Piece, ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho la mitad de las cosas que Tess decía! ¡Maldición!

El pelirrojo estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de que tenía más gente alrededor.

-S. H. A. N. K. S.– Sabiamente todos los que no eran el pelirrojo dieron un paso hacia atrás. Había un secreto a voces en el Red Force y ese era 'Si Benn iba a masacrar al Capitán, sus razones tendrían y no debías meterte o tu vida también peligraría'.

Shanks trago grueso, moriría si no decía algo… ¡¿Pero que podía decir en esa situación?!

El pelirrojo miro a su Segundo con toda la seguridad de un hombre que quiere negar una paternidad podía tener.

-Benn, te juro por mi aun desocupada tumba que no la conozco. –Shanks se paró de un salto mirando a su alrededor por algo de ayuda.– ¿Chicos?

Los tripulantes del Red Force querían creer en su Capitan pero una sola mirada de Benn los hizo mantenerse al margen del problema.

El Segundo al Mando del Red Force tomo una larga calada a su cigarro finalizándolo.

-Necesitamos hablar, reconstruir hechos, pensar en nombre de bebe.… Y empezar a cavar un par de tumbas.

-¡Benn!–Shanks miro horrorizado a su Segundo para luego ver a la fémina creadora de todos sus problemas actuales. –¿Segura no me confundes por Rock Star?

Benn lanzo una mirada de muerte a su Capitan.

-Silencio, gusano. –El segundo al mando voltio hacia la embarazada quien estaba temblando. –Explícame todos los detalles, no omita nada.

Todos los piratas y Makino observaron con el corazón en la mano como Tess empezaba a llorar a moco tendido.

* * *

La pequeña Luffy estaba cansada, sedienta y con hambre, y por lo mismo no presto ninguna atención a nada más que ubicar a Makino apenas entro al Bar.

La menor dejo que su mirada viajase por el Bar hasta que encontró la usual cabellera peli verde. Luffy no se lo pensó dos veces antes de correr en dirección de la dueña del Party's Bar.

Makino despego sus ojos de Tess, quien no paraba de llorar mientras explicaba su tragedia griega, para mirar en dirección a la pequeña y adorable pelinegra quien le abrazaba una pierna mientras le daba una de esas sonrisas imposibles que solo ella podía hacer.

La Cantinera sonrió suavemente en dirección a la menor.

-Hola, Lu. ¿Quieres un poco de jugo?

La pequeña asintió varias veces de lo más emocionada, se moría de sed.

Makino cogió una de las jarras cercanas y sirvió a la menor quien se tomo el jugo sin respirar. La peli verde se preguntó si es que alguna vez Luffy se dejaría de ver adorable aun con ese tipo de acciones, posiblemente no.

-¿Makino, viste a Shanks?

Luffy inclino ligeramente la cabeza al ver a Makino tensarse.

-Está ocupado en este momento, Lu.

-¿Donde?

-El Capitan se encuentra ocupado, Lu.– Makino dudo un segundo antes de señalar en dirección en donde se veían a los piratas del Red Force y una mujer llorando.

Luffy siguió con la mirada la dirección en la que Makino estaba apuntando antes de reconocer a la mujer que lloraba a mares y señalaba a Shanks.

-¡Oh! ¡Ella es la Señora Arpia! ¡Y ahí esta Shanks!

-¡Luffy!

Makino no pudo ni decir una reprimenda porque la pequeña pelinegra ya se había lanzado a correr en dirección al pelirrojo Capitán pirata.

* * *

Shanks trago grueso. Posiblemente la situación en la que se encontraba era en la que más peligro había corrido hasta el momento.

 _Tranquilo Shanks. Si Benn aún no se entera de que mando chistes en carta con Thach, todo iría bien._

Benn apretó aún más el agarre que tenía sobre la camisa de su Capitán.

-Benn, lo juro. –Shanks lucho para que su voz no saliese asustada, Benn podía oler el miedo y escucharlo. –Ese niño no es mío.

Benn lo soltó.

-Desgraciado. –Shanks, aun recuperándose del agarre de Benn, esquivo la botella. ¿Quién demonios le dio una botella? –Exijo mi boda.

-¡¿BODA?! –Shanks se atraganto con su propia saliva.

Todos los piratas alrededor miraron a la fémina en un creciente estupor.

-Si, boda. –Tess coloco una mano sobre su vientre. En ese momento la mayoría recién se percató de que la mujer tenía una mínima barriga. –Así mi hijo no nacerá en la desgracia. Y mis padres tienen que venir a conocerte.

Benn parecía apunto de botar espuma por la boca. _¡Ahora tenía que buscar su sotana!_

Shanks salió de su shock al sentir un pequeño cuerpo chocar contra su pierna.

-¡Te atrape!

El Capitan del Red Force y todos sus tripulantes bajaron la mirada para ver el rostro feliz de la pequeña consentida del pelirrojo.

Shanks sin saberlo relajo totalmente su postura y dejo de toda la tensión saliese de su cuerpo, incluso le devolvió la sonrisa a la adorable chiquilla.

-¡Bien hecho, Anchor! –Shanks cargo al instante a la menor para revolverle los suaves cabellos azabaches. –Pídele a Makino tu premio. Iré en un momento.

Luffy inflo sus mejillas negando.

-No quiero.

Shanks agrando su sonrisa sin percatarse de cómo lo miraban las personas a su alrededor porque de haberlo hecho se hubiese dado cuenta del suspiro resignado que soltaron sus tripulantes o la forma en la que Benn negaba, o la mirada iracunda de la embarazada.

-Iré en un segundo.

Luffy volvió a negar.

-Quiero comer contigo.

-Te acompañare en un rato.

-No quiero. –Luffy dejo de negar para mirar directamente a los ojos de su modelo a seguir. – Por favor.

Shanks suspiro derrotado.

-Bien, pero estate quieta.

Luffy asintió de lo más feliz.

-Padre acomplejado. – Benn soltó un bufido encendiendo otro cigarro.

Algunos tripulantes se permitieron reír al ver la tensión de la situación desvanecerse.

-¡¿La mocosa es tu hija?!

-Si, es la hija del Capitán. ¿Algún problema? –Benn cubrió la boca de su Capitán antes de que este pudiese decir cualquier cosa, Luffy simplemente miro con sus grandes ojos a la mujer mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

-Nin-gu-no.

Tess miro con odio a la pequeña Luffy quien parecía obvia a las miradas de la mujer. Los Tripulantes del Red Force se aguantaron las risas como pudieron.

-Oh, se le cayó esto, señora Arpía. –La pequeña extendió unos lentes pequeños y de aspecto delicado en dirección a la horrorizada mujer.

Shanks se quitó la mano de Benn quien al igual que el tenía una sonrisa burlesca de lado.

-Luffy, es señorita no señora.

La menor asintió de lo más seria.

-Aquí tiene señorita Arpía.

Esta vez nadie pudo aguantarse y soltaron carcajadas de lo más sonoras.

-¡¿Eso es lo que le vas a corregir, estúpido Hanks?!

Las risas poco a poco empezaron a morir a lo que Luffy inclino la cara ligeramente a la vez que bajaba el brazo en vista de que la Señorita no recibiría sus lentes.

-¿Hanks? –La comprensión brillo en los grandes ojos negros.– ¡Oh, te refieres a Shanks!

Benn enarco una ceja e intercambio una mirada con su Capitán.

-¿Shanks? –Tess quería tirarle otra botella al pelirrojo, pero no tenía ninguna a la mano. –¡Oh, dios! ¡También me diste un nombre falso, marinero de quinta!

Silencio.

Todos los piratas vieron entre los lentes que la pequeña Luffy aun tenía en sus manos, el Capitán del Red Force y la furica Tess.

-Creo que todo esto es un malentendido. –Benn se apretó el puente de la nariz. No se había convertido en pirata para esto, debió hacer caso a su madre y ser botiquero.

Tess dio un pisotón altanero en el piso.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi hijo es un malentendido?

Shanks rodo los ojos.

-No. Le estoy diciendo que se ponga las gafas y se dé cuenta de que ha estado haciendo el ridículo frente a una tripulación pirata. –Benn señalo al pelirrojo. – Este imbécil que tenemos por Capitán se llama Shanks, no Hanks.

-¡¿Qué más planeas hacer para escapar de tu paternidad?!

Esta vez no solo Ben soltó un suspiro exasperado sino cada pirata que pudo atar todos los cabos.

-¡Póngase las gafas, con un demonio!

Benn extendió la mano en dirección a la pequeña Luffy quien le dio las gafas de lo mas feliz. El segundo al mando se los extendió a la mujer quien los tomo no sin antes soltar un bufido.

En el momento que la mujer se puso las gafas y se dio cuenta de que Shanks y todos los hombres alrededor no eran marines sino PIRATAS, se puso aún más blanca que un papel y rompió el record en huidas sin mirar atrás.

-Chaito, señorita cuatro ojos con garras. – Luffy agito la mano aunque la mujer no la pudiese ver.

Shanks revolvió los cabellos de la menor.

-Nunca seas de ese tipo, Anchor.

Los piratas alrededor corearon sus aclamaciones porque Luffy siguiese siendo Luffy.

La menor inclino la cabeza sin entender.

-Nunca sigas ese tipo de ejemplos, enana.

-Se monja, Lu. Te ahorras muchos problemas. –Benn rogaba porque nunca llegase el día en que viese casar a la pequeña.

-Nop, seré pirata.

Aquellas palabras sacaron una sonrisa a más de uno que fueron poco a poco volviendo a la pequeña fiesta de siempre.

Benn se acercó a Shanks una vez que el ruido volvió a la normalidad. No más mujeres locas embarazadas aclamando querer casarse con el pelirrojo… por loco que parezca aquello no era lo más loco que les había pasado.

El Segundo al mando soltó un suspiro.

-Shanks. –El mencionado ya estaba sentado al costado de la pequeña Luffy quien comía de lo más feliz un filete de carne.

-¿Sucede algo, Benn?

El pelinegro se sentó en la butaca desocupada al costado de su Capitán.

-Lo siento.

Shanks observo a su Segundo de reojo antes de reír.

-Nah, son cosas que pasan. No me lo tomo a pecho. –Shanks agito la mano llamando la atención de Makino y pedir otra botella de sake.

-Esta noche tendremos una reunión en el barco. –Benn tendría una charla incomoda con la tripulación. Una charla muy, muy, muy incómoda sobre planificación familiar. –Estas disculpado de la reunión si no quieres participar.

Shanks asintió con una carcajada tranquila.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
